Gakuen Hetalia: Defendiendo al amor
by Neam-Froggies
Summary: Seychelles y Taiwán han fundado "El Club de la Conquista". Desde el punto de vista de Hungría, su objetivo es destrozar a todas las posibles parejas del instituto, así que decide enfrentarlas y salvar a las parejitas. Pero ¿lo logrará? ¿O perecerá en el intento? [Gakuen AU]
1. Chapter 0: Objetivos

_Moi moi! Neam reportándose nuevamente!_

_¡Ciao, mis queridos lectores! \(n.n)/ Para festejar que sobreviví al primer día de instituto luego de unas bellas y productivas vacaciones, ¡he comenzado un nuevo fic!_

_De acuerdo a mi situación actual, esta historia se ambienta en el Gakuen Hetalia, el instituto para naciones. LoL, sí, basado en el juego. (Que de hecho, he jugado y es tan ¡waahhh! Fantástico.)_

_Pido mis más sinceras disculpas a todos los fans de Seychelles: en este fic no tiene un papel muy bonito que digamos. Así que, si crees que no te va a gustar, bueno, mucha suerte n_n Seychelles es muy bonita y dulce, pero el juego fue el juego y ella fue la protagonista. Queridos, ¡busquen en Google! Está con todos y eso fue un punto en contra para mí. Me arruinó todas mis parejas, y creo que no soy la única que pasó por eso. Así que, creo que fue un error utilizarla para ejecutar el papel de perramalditaqueseenredaconto dosenesospinchesperoquizáadi ctivosjuegosdecitas. Seychelles, realmente no me caes mal y te quiero mucho, pero no te cases con Francia D': Perdón -le entrega un ramo de flores como disculpa-_

_Ahora sí, fans de Taiwán... ¡odio a Taiwán! Perdón a todos los que les gusta Taiwán, ¡pero la odio! ¡¿Cómo pueden emparejarla con Japón y con Hong Kong?! Explíquenme cómo la emparejan con MIS territorios. Territorios de Corea, grábenselo. _

_-carraspea-_

_Mis más sinceras disculpas, reitero, y si adoran fervientemente a alguna de estas dos chicas, recuerden retirarse para no pasar un mal momento. Muchas gracias por venir :D_

_Ahora sí, los que quieren leer:_

_Este capítulo es una especie de prólogo, simplemente explica el problema principal y el origen de la historia. Bueh, lo típico._

**_Hetalia no me pertenece, por desgracia, porque si fuera mío, ¡uf! Lemon por todas partes. _**_Okay no, el lemon me da un poco de vergüencita n_n__  
_

_-¡Sí claro! -sarcasmo por parte de Japón, cruzado de brazos._

_-Sssh, cállate. El lemon de mi anterior fic fue difícil de escribir. -Yo, diciendo la verdad xD_

_Muy bien, eso es todo, demos comienzo al ¡fic!_

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_Pizza..._

_Con queso..._

_Tomates..._

_-Japón le pega-_

_¡Sí, sí, al fic!_

* * *

Seychelles se alisó el uniforme y se arregló los moños que adornaban sus coletas. Estaba acompañada de Taiwán, que parloteaba con ella mientras estaba tomada de su brazo.

Seychelles llevaba apenas una semana y media en el instituto, y Taiwán se había sentido con la obligación de acompañarla a todos lados como un fiel perrito. Pronto se hicieron mejores amigas del alma, aunque resultaba un poco extraño que una amistad tan grande se hubiera formado en tan poco tiempo.

Pero ése no era el problema.

Hungría había observado en ella un comportamiento un tanto peculiar y desagradable, que consistía en hacer cosas como caerse encima de los chicos cuando no había ningún obstáculo que le hubiera supuesto la posibilidad inevitable de tropezarse e ir a parar, ¡oh, sorpresa!, justo encima de algún desprevenido. Otra cosa para nada agradable era, que justamente, fuera la jefa del "Club de la Conquista", junto con Taiwán y Belarús.

Hungría bufó cuando una hojita le rozó el interior de la nariz, y contuvo un estornudo. Esconderse entre los arbustos del jardín de la escuela no había sido la mejor de las ideas, pero bueno, al menos podía seguir tranquilamente a las gatitas (así las había empezado a llamar), sartén en mano. Lo malo es que aún no tenía aliadas. Prefería que no fueran hombres, puesto que le dirían que estaba exagerando por celosa, y cosas por el estilo. Sin embargo, de las pocas mujeres que conocía, no confiaba en ninguna. Wy, por ejemplo, siempre la maltrataba e insultaba, y de haberle propuesto ser su amiga (o al menos aliada), le hubiera dicho de todo y mandado al carajo sin miramientos. Belarús, ni pensarlo; aquella loca estaba obsesionada a muerte con su hermano Rusia, y para colmo, se había unido al club de las perras.

Asomó cautelosamente su cabeza de entre las hojas, y observó detenidamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, a sus objetivos. Por ahora, no veía que se hubieran mandado alguna de las suyas.

Había comenzado a notar que tantos tropezones y acciones inapropiadas de parte de las chicas incomodaban enormemente a los aludidos, que al principio eran los más débiles, como Italia y Finlandia; luego con los que parecían un poco más maduros, como Prusia y Austria. Todos ellos se comportaban amablemente ante sus "insinuaciones" y las dejaban pasar, pero aún así, intentaban alejarse de ellas. Pero no era posible. Las chicas los seguían a todos lados y no los dejaban en paz ni por un segundo.

"Tengo que ayudarlos."

Eso había decidido Hungría luego del tercer día de clase. Parecía algo pronto como para entrometerse, pero la situación se tornaba desesperante por parte de los chicos, o al menos, eso le parecía a ella.

Avanzó entre las plantas, a gatas, rezando para que nadie la viera. Seychelles y Taiwán seguían distraídas hablando y mirando a los chicos que deambulaban por el patio, en grupos o solos. De pronto se detuvieron, y Hungría se percató de que habían avistado su blanco: Italia, que charlaba animadamente con Japón, era una de sus víctimas favoritas. Por lo general Italia era torpe y acostumbraba a quedarse sin palabras ante la gente intimidante e individuos pertenecientes al sexo femenino, así que si algo salía mal, podían ir a quejarse a Alemania y problema resuelto. Era la principal debilidad del italiano.

"Qué crueles."

Se acercó un poco más a la escena y espió entre las hojas, satisfecha con la buena vista que había obtenido: estaba a pocos centímetros del grupo, por lo que podía ver y escuchar perfectamente, sin viceversa. Controló su respiración para que no hiciera ruido y escuchó con atención.

-Ah, hola, Italia, Japón-san –saludó Seychelles educadamente, pero con un tono de burla en la voz. Siempre llamaban al japonés de esa forma, sólo para molestarlo. –¿Qué estaban haciendo por aquí?

Japón frunció el ceño y apartó la vista, disgustado por la presencia de las chicas, especialmente la de Taiwán. Hungría sabía perfectamente que habían tenido sus sinsabores en el pasado y que desde ese entonces Japón se había negado a dirigirle la palabra. Hungría no sabía exactamente por qué, pero lo sospechaba. Por su parte, Italia había sonreído nerviosamente y buscó con su mirada el apoyo de su amigo, pero éste lo ignoró.

-Ah… eh… bueno… esto… -Hungría se impacientaba. –N-nada, sólo hablábamos de un par de mangas que Kiku me recomendó la otra vez y…

-¿Mangas? –interrumpió Seychelles, con una expresión de desconcierto. –¿Qué es eso?

Japón soltó una exclamación de terror y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-¿No… sabes… qué… es… un manga? –preguntó, pálido de horror.

-Uhm, bueno, supongo que es esto –levantó su brazo, mostrando así la manga del uniforme. Hungría no podía creer su ignorancia, no tanto porque le preocupara que Seychelles supiera o no, sino porque al japonés le iba a dar un infarto de aquellos. –¿Así que hablaban de mangas? –les sonrió desdeñosamente. –Qué tema taaaan interesante.

Japón ya no la escuchó.

"Oh, no", pensó algo asustada la húngara, mientras lo veía enrojecer, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos y puños apretados. Parecía que se pondría a echar humo en cualquier momento. Sólo había visto a Japón enojado una única vez, y las consecuencias no habían sido nada buenas. Por suerte, Italia ya lo había agarrado del brazo y se lo llevaba bien lejos de ellas.

-Bueno, ¡nos tenemos que ir! Debemos llevarle una tarea a la de Ciencias, ¿no, Japón?

Antes de que las otras pudieran articular una respuesta, los chicos ya habían desaparecido. Hungría contuvo un suspiro de alivio.

Las dos chicas se habían quedado petrificadas, en completo silencio.

-Qué idiotas, ¿no? –comentó Seychelles, cuando salió de su pequeño trance.

-Totalmente idiotas –coincidió enseguida Taiwán, sacudiendo la cabeza y también saliendo de su trance.

Las dos dieron media vuelta y continuaron por otro camino, charlando nuevamente sobre sus cosas. Hungría, por su parte, esperó perderlas de vista para salir de su escondite. Estaba más decidida que nunca.

Iba a salvarlos.

Aunque le costara la vida.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí ha llegado el prólogo, o capítulo 0._

_¿Qué les ha parecido? Hungría es algo exagerada (xD), pero bueno, lo que importa es la intención._

_Dejen reviews en caso de dudas y opiniones. ¡Dejen review, per favore! O Italia y yo lloraremos~ :(_


	2. Chapter 1: La primera aliada

_¡Subí el primer capítulo porque no quería dejar sólo el prólogo!_

**_Hetalia no me pertenece._**

_Listo, beso._

* * *

El gran y famoso instituto Gakuen Hetalia era exclusivamente para naciones (se ve que ni ellos se salvaban de ir a la escuela).

Una mansión enorme, dividida en dos partes: el espacio de los profesores y el territorio de los estudiantes. Cabe señalar que el lugar estaba muy bien repartido: en el lado de la izquierda, se encontraban los cursos, salones de reuniones y las habitaciones de los docentes; en cambio, en la derecha, el comedor, los clubes y la biblioteca, junto con las habitaciones de los estudiantes, hacían las veces de la mejor parte del colegio. Ya que los escolares debían quedarse durante la semana y sólo podían irse a sus casas los fines de semana, lo mejor era que éstos se encariñaran con el ambiente, así que era cálido y alegre, y los profesores tenían mucha paciencia y amabilidad.

Un jardín repleto de flores como crisantemos, claveles, lirios, violetas y fresias, sin olvidar las rosas, rodeaba la mansión acompañada por el verde infaltable. Los árboles también reclamaban atención, los robles, jacarandás, cerezos, tipuanas. Todo estaba excelentemente cuidado, aunque pocos estudiantes apreciaban tal belleza. Había bancos repartidos por todo el jardín. En primavera, cuando todas las plantas recuperaban vitalidad y florecían, era un sueño.

Sin duda alguna, el instituto no era un tormento.

Pero la rutinaria calma que se había instalado se había roto como un vaso de cristal.

"Desde que llegó ella", pensó Hungría, mientras escuchaba aburrida la clase de Matemáticas. Echó una ojeada a sus compañeros, y luego a la profesora. ¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta que nadie le estaba dando un cuarto de pelota? Tal vez lo ignoraba.

Japón dibujaba manga en las hojas de carpeta, Italia tarareaba una canción por lo bajo mientras esbozaba unos rápidos dibujitos del chico que Hungría rápidamente identificó como Alemania, del curso superior; Polonia hacía esfuerzos por no dormirse, Lituania ya se había rendido y se tomaba una merecida siesta, China apretaba nerviosamente su panda de peluche; Inglaterra, a pesar de ser el presidente de la clase y todo ese rollo, estaba haciendo una torre con sus útiles (que tenía un gran parecido con el Big Ben, incluyendo el reloj de pulsera que se había quitado y lo había agregado a la torrecita), y los demás estaban en tareas del mismo estilo. Hungría suspiró silenciosamente y apoyó la barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas.

"¡Ah, me olvidé algo!"

Observó disimuladamente a Seychelles y Taiwán, que cuchicheaban y se reían bajito. La húngara puso los ojos en blanco y pasó a lo suyo, que era resolver su problema principal: salvar las parejas que corrían riesgo de ser destrozadas por las gatitas. Ahora sí, antes de aquello debía encontrar una aliada.

Repasó sus compañeras con la mirada, las pocas que había. Belarús, no. Bélgica, no. Al menos no todavía: era muy amable y todo ello, pero estaba demasiado obsesionada con su hermano Holanda como para preocuparse por otros amoríos. Vietnam tampoco, se encontraba demasiado ensimismada y generalmente no hablaba ni con las paredes.

Debía ser alguien de confianza, que compartiera su misma misión y estuviera dispuesta a trazar planes y ejecutarlos. De paso, si no era mucho pedir, que fuera una buena amiga además de aliada. Ella, en realidad, tenía solamente amigos hombres, no le agradaban las chicas que conocía y nunca se había preocupado por salir a buscar amistades de su mismo sexo.

Sonó el timbre del recreo y todos los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos con una renovada energía, apresurándose en juntarse con sus amigos para salir en manada, o salir corriendo del salón a reunirse con colegas de otros cursos. Hungría salió de su ensimismamiento, e imitó a los demás, dirigiéndose a la puerta a toda prisa.

Sin embargo, se detuvo de repente. Algo había llamado su atención.

Una chica de notables (realmente notables) atributos le estaba entregando un sobre a China mientras le decía algo, y éste se sonrojaba. "Oh no", pensó enseguida, "por favor, no quiero tener otra enemiga…", pero entonces escuchó la palabra "Rusia". China reaccionó sonrojándose más y luego se fue, no sin antes decirle algo que Hungría supuso que sería un agradecimiento, a lo que la chica respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

La chica inmediatamente se retiró, con un "boing, boing" que resonaba en el lugar. La húngara tardó un momento en darse cuenta que aquel ruido lo provocaban los atributos de la desconocida.

"¡Ella!"

Salió apresuradamente del salón, pero al buscarla entre la gente, la pechugona ya había desaparecido.

"Tengo que saber más sobre ella", decidió. "Ella será… ¡será mi primera aliada!"

vVv

Llevaba buen rato buscándola, hasta que se rindió. Las aulas, listo; los baños (incluso le echó una ojeada al de hombres, sólo para asegurarse), listo; la sala de música, listo; la sala de arte, listo; el comedor, listo; el patio… listo. ¿Qué le faltaba? Hungría se sentó en uno de los bancos del patio, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo. Jamás hubiera imaginado que encontrar una aliada llevaría tanto tiempo.

-¿Has encontrado el libro que buscabas, Japón? –reconoció la voz de Italia, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Aún así, abrió un ojo para echar un rápido vistazo. Italia y Japón venían caminando por el patio. Lo cerró, considerando que ya había conseguido la suficiente información del panorama.

-Sí, por suerte –la voz del japonés se le coló por el oído. Después de una pausa, éste añadió: -La bibliotecaria es muy amable, me atendió muy bien.

Italia soltó una risita.

-¿Has visto qué pechos tiene? –comentó divertido. –Cuando camina hace "boing, boing". ¡No podría ser una ninja, ¿verdad?!

"¿Boing?"

Hungría abrió los ojos de golpe. Los dos amigos ya se estaban alejando, pero ella ya sabía todo lo que tenía que saber.

Mientras corría, o prácticamente volaba, a la biblioteca, se insultaba interiormente. ¿Cómo se podría haber olvidado de la biblioteca? Había un grupo de alumnos que se ocupaba de tal lugar, atendiendo a los que acudían en busca de ciertos libros. Por lo general, éstos eran amables y amistosos. ¿Por qué ella no debería de serlo?

Llegó jadeante a la biblioteca, deteniéndose en la puerta. Tomó aire y la abrió con un gesto triunfal.

Instantáneamente, todos los rostros se giraron hacia ella. La húngara los ignoró, ella buscaba uno en particular. Finalmente lo descubrió. Tenía el cabello rubio y corto, ojos verde mar y una diadema azul. Hungría la señaló. La chica hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

-¡Tú! –gritó la húngara, haciendo caso omiso a los demás estudiantes que la miraban como un loro haciendo piruetas sobre un témpano de hielo. –Te… ¡te elijo como aliada!

A esto le siguió un murmullo de desconcierto e inquietud. Hungría no abandonó su posición, manteniendo el dedo firme señalando a su posible aliada, y quizás, amiga.

La chica parpadeó confusa un par de veces. Miró a sus lados, y luego a su espalda. No. Se lo estaba diciendo a ella. La volvió a mirar desconcertada, pero enseguida sonrió y dio su respuesta.

-¡Está bien! –dijo alegremente.

Dejó su puesto y se acercó a ella, ofreciéndole la mano.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo –añadió.

Hungría se quedó un segundo petrificada; no había imaginado que fuera tan inmediata y positiva la respuesta. Aún así, recuperó la compostura y estrechó la mano de su nueva aliada.

-Soy Elizabeta Héderváry, Hungría –se presentó. Alzó una ceja dando a entender que esperaba lo mismo de la otra.

-Katyusha Braginskaya, Ucrania –agregó ésta, contenta.

-Muy bien, Ucrania, enhorabuena –dijo Hungría soltándole la mano y echando una ojeada alrededor. –Si no te molesta, ¿podrías reunirte conmigo antes de que termine el recreo?

-Ahora no hay problema –respondió Ucrania, haciéndole un gesto a un estudiante que revisaba unos libros; tenía el cabello rubio y ojos verdes, detrás de unas gafas que le daban cierto aspecto de tragalibros. Sin embargo, su actitud cool contrastaba con su aspecto y provocaba que resultara, en cierto modo, atractivo. Ucrania, por su parte, no parecía interesarse en él.

-¿A qué se debe la alianza? –preguntó la rubia mientras caminaban por el pasillo, rumbo al patio. Sonaba curiosa e intrigada.

Hungría se llevó un dedo a los labios con gesto serio.

-Aquí no.

Ucrania inmediatamente asintió, dando a entender que comprendía, y aguantó su impaciencia hasta que llegaron al exterior. Hungría buscó rápidamente con la vista un banco libre, y tironeó suavemente de la manga del uniforme de su aliada cuando encontró un buen lugar, debajo de un jacarandá. Cuando se sentaron, la húngara miró hacia los lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera oídos curiosos. Luego se acercó a Ucrania.

-Conoces a Seychelles, ¿verdad? –preguntó en voz baja.

La ucraniana asintió.

-Sí. Todo el mundo habla de ella. Las cosas que uno se entera en la biblioteca –se rió bajito.

-Muy bien, entonces sabrás de su comportamiento, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Ucrania volvió a asentir.

-Sí, siempre está rondando cerca de los chicos, y está acompañada por una tal… -frunció el ceño, intentando recordar. –¿Taiwán, puede ser?

Hungría asintió a modo de confirmación.

-Exactamente. Y dime, Ucrania, ¿tú qué opinas?

La chica se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

-Bueno –comenzó, –a los chicos no les agrada mucho que digamos, ¿no? A veces me cuentan de ciertos problemas que tienen con ellas. Se sienten… -puso los ojos en blanco, buscando la palabra.

-Incómodos –ayudó Hungría.

-Sí, eso. Por ejemplo, Rusia está ligeramente más asustado de lo normal desde que Belarús se unió a ellas. Al principio se sentía aliviado porque creyó que centraría su atención en otros chicos, pero al contrario, empeoró su obsesión por él. Mi hermano dice que así nunca va a poder ser uno con China.

Hungría recordó el primer momento en que la vio, cuando le entregaba algo al chino.

-¿Haces recaditos de tu hermano? –preguntó casi sin pensar.

Ucrania asintió, divertida.

-Sí, incluso me llama mensajería instantánea –se rió. –Es que somos buenos amigos con China, y a él le pareció la mejor forma de conectarse con él, puesto que el chico le tiene mucho miedo –agregó, pensativa. –Nunca supe por qué China le temía tanto a mi hermano, bueno, le teme.

Hungría sí lo sabía, pero optó por callarse. La actitud agresiva de Rusia era plenamente inconsciente, ya que el chico era muy inocente e incluso amigable, pero se enojaba con facilidad y ello era terrible.

-Aún así, China no parece disgustado cuando le doy las cartitas –continuó la ucraniana, yéndose por las ramas. –De hecho, me dijo que quizá algún día le contestara y…

-Ya está bien –la interrumpió Hungría lo menos bruscamente que pudo. La rubia no pareció ofenderse por ello. –Bien, entonces, como bien dijo tu hermano, jamás podría ser su novio si Belarús sigue persiguiéndolo.

La joven asintió.

-¿Qué me dices si lo ayudamos a eso? –propuso de golpe Hungría.

Ucrania se quedó sin entender.

-¿A eso? ¿Te refieres a que…

-Me refiero a que Rusia necesita ayuda –aclaró, para así despejar cualquier duda.

La rubia no se mostró muy entusiasmada.

-Mmmh, pero quizás mi hermano pueda arreglárselas so…

-No sólo a él –dijo la húngara, obteniendo así un poco más de curiosidad por parte de la otra. –Hay muchos que precisan ayuda, pero no saben cómo encontrarla. Tu hermano es simplemente uno de los muchos chicos que ayudaremos.

Ahora sí, el entusiasmo cobró vida en el rostro de la ucraniana. Los ojos comenzaron a brillarle ante la idea.

-Claro, ¡es genial! ¡Te ayudaré! –sentenció, enérgica. Hungría se sintió satisfecha con la nueva reacción. –¿Cuándo empezaremos?

-Ahora mismo –contestó Hungría con una sonrisa malvada.

* * *

_¡Fin del primer capítulo, señoras y señores!_

_¿Y? ¿Les gustó? Dejen review si tienen dudas y/u opiniones, ¡per favore, per favore, per favoreeee~! O lloraré y me dedicaré a comer brócoli debajo de un puente durante el resto de mi vida (odio el brócoli, ¡tenme piedad!)._

_No, en serio, dejen review per favore o no continúo. Además, ¡Grecia regala gatitos! ¡Incluyendo a Kiku! -levanta a Kiku como una mascotita-_


	3. Chapter 2: Impensable

_Moi moi! :D_

_Aquí va otro capítulo~ No sé si continuaré (intentaré que sí), pero ya veremos. ¡Gracias por leer!_

**_Hetalia no me pertenece._**

* * *

-¡Chiiiiiiiiiiiiina da-ze~!

China alcanzó a mover la silla unos centímetros, los suficientes, antes de que Corea del Sur se le intentara tirar encima. El coreano se dio la cara contra la mesa.

-Da-ze~ -dijo con voz medio quebrada sin apartar el rostro de la mesa.

-Eso te pasa por idiota, aru –le reprochó China. Corea era divertido, era simpático, pero a veces su fetiche con los "pechos planos" (para ser más específico, el pecho de hombre) a veces lo hacía pasarse de la raya.

-No es justo –contestó Corea, ahora sí, sentándose enfrente de Hong Kong y restregándose la frente, que ahora lucía un bonito moretón. –Yo sólo quería saludarte.

-Tocando su pecho –apuntó Hong Kong, dando un sorbo a su té. A pesar de que era la hora del almuerzo, China y él insistían en tomar té, señalando que era ideal para adelgazar.

-Sí, ¿y cuál es el punto? –replicó el coreano, ahora distrayéndose al recordar que no había ido a pedir su plato de kimchi*.

China resopló.

-¡¿Cómo "¿cuál es el punto?", aru?! –exclamó imitando la voz del otro asiático. Realmente, éste sabía cómo sacarlo de sus casillas. –¡No puedes estar tocando el pecho de los demás a modo de saludo!

-¿Por qué? –Corea ya se estaba aburriendo de la conversación y estaba perdiendo el hilo; lo único que quería era su kimchi.

Hong Kong se palmeó la frente y China enrojeció, pero no de vergüenza.

-¡¿Cómo "¿por qué?", aru?! –la voz le salió chillona, como siempre que retaba al coreano y estaba llegando a niveles homicidas.

-Oye, deja de imitarme –se quejó el otro. –Bueno, después de todo, tú, Japón, Corea del Norte, Tailandia, Italia, y muchos más, son territorio de Corea da-ze.

El hongkonés ahora desvió la vista a otra parte, fingiendo interés en algunos países europeos que pasaban por allí. Su compañero se estaba cavando su propia tumba.

-¡Ya sé a qué te refieres con "territorio de Corea"! –replicó China. –¡Pero ten algo de respeto por los demás, aru!

-Ya, ya –respondió el coreano, ido totalmente, y se levantó para ir a buscar corriendo su comida favorita.

El chino resopló pesadamente. Hong Kong se animó a volver nuevamente la mirada.

-¿Por qué no tomas otras medidas? –preguntó con un dejo de falsa inocencia.

China lo miró confundido.

-¿Otras… medidas? ¿A qué te refieres, aru?

-¿Por qué no te quejas con Taiwán, por ejemplo? Podría darle un par de lecciones.

-No lo creas. No voy a darme esperanzas imaginando que porque hable con Taiwán va a empezar a tocar los pechos de las chicas, aru. Ya desde niño era así.

-¿Japón qué opina?

-Japón ni siquiera reacciona, aru. No le importa mucho. Lo toma como una broma de amigos y ya está.

-¿Y por qué no lo tomas así?

-¡No me voy a dejar toquetear por simple amistad, aru! –se quejó China indignado. –Que se acostumbre a demostrarme su cariño de otra manera.

-Ya, creo que le tiene cariño a muchas personas –comentó el asiático mirando cómo Corea se había encontrado con su hermano del norte y lo abrazaba por las espaldas, a lo que el otro reaccionó dándose vuelta apuntándole con un arma.

El chino percibió una pizca de tristeza en su voz. Hong Kong era el único (aparte de Suecia y Rusia, y otros más a los que Corea tenía respeto porque sino le volaban los sesos) al que el coreano no tocaba. Aunque fuera como muestra de amistad (y vaya qué muestra de amistad) y provocara bastantes broncas, terminaban aceptándolo como cualquiera acepta y se acostumbra a los defectos de un buen amigo. Además, Hong Kong frecuentemente se sentía apartado y era muy silencioso, pocas veces se relacionaba con otras naciones y siempre estaba en silencio. A China jamás le había gustado eso y había intentado integrarlo más, pero el chico no ponía mucho de su parte. Su silencio también lograba que todos terminaran por ignorarlo.

-Pero Taiwán ahora pertenece a un club, ¿me equivoco? –cambió de tema repentinamente el callado asiático.

-¿Eh? ¿Un club, aru? –China intentaba mantenerse actualizado, pero nunca se enteraba de nada.

Hong Kong asintió.

-Así es. Un club.

-¿Un club de qué?

-Un club de conquistas, si no me equivoco.

-¿Un club de conquistas, aru? –repitió. –Qué extraño. ¿Y eso para qué sirve?

El otro se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué debo saberlo yo? Pregúntale a ella. No me interesa mucho.

China buscó con la mirada a Taiwán, aunque era prácticamente imposible. A esas horas, el comedor del instituto estaba lleno a rebosar y encontrar a alguien específico era sencillamente imposible. Sin embargo, sus ojos se encontraron con unos violetas que lo observaban de lejos.

Yao no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que el ruso lo miraba. Éste también se percató de ello, y levantó una mano para saludarlo, sonriente. El chino enrojeció más y volteó la mirada rápidamente, para fingir que hablaba con Hong Kong (lo que prácticamente se parecía a fingir que podía matar un panda).

Hace rato que sucedía eso, y todo comenzó con las cartitas.

Dos años atrás, China jamás había pasado por enamoramientos como experimentaban otros países, y se había dedicado completamente a sus problemas. Sin embargo, toda su vida dio una vuelta de campana en menos de dos segundos.

Conocía a la chica llamada Ucrania, pero sólo de vista: la había avistado un par de veces en la biblioteca. Así que cuando ella se acercó al finalizar una clase, no supo qué pensar.

Le agradó enseguida, era muy amable y simpática, y le explicó que era la hermana de Rusia. Esto lo alertó, y sintió cierto temor cuando la rubia le entregó una carta que estaba firmada por el ruso. Aún así, agradeció y doblándola en dos, la guardó en un bolsillo.

Esa tarde apenas se despidió de sus compañeros: lo único que quería era llegar corriendo a casa, encerrarse en su habitación y leer la carta tranquilo. Cumplió al pie de la letra tales intenciones.

Rusia era una persona, ¿cómo decirlo?, interesante.

China conocía perfectamente los rumores que circulaban por los pasillos acerca del ruso con expresión inocente e incluso amigable, pero que podía llegar a ser un terrorífico psicópata. Las habladurías habían nacido desde que había torturado a Letonia, colgándolo del cuello del uniforme del mástil de la bandera del instituto, y dejándolo cuatro horas seguidas luego de que se hubieran ido todos un viernes. Por pura suerte, uno de los empleados que ordenaba la biblioteca lo vio por la ventana y corrió a socorrerlo. El letón apenas si podía gritar, porque se ahorcaba si lo intentaba. Luego del incidente (que el lunes siguiente fue comentado por todos en el instituto), los demás países procuraban ser buenos y tranquilos con Rusia, pero no podían evitar encogerse de miedo cuando se les acercaba demasiado. Los más honestos fueron los hermanos Italia, que chillaban y lloraban cuando le ponía una mano en el hombro a Feliciano. A pesar de todo aquello, Yao había optado por no juzgar y formar una opinión cuando supiera a la perfección cómo era, sin prejuicios. Por eso, intentó leer la carta con una visión que no se dejara influenciar por los rumores.

El Rusia (Ivan, había empezado a llamarlo para sus adentros) en las cartas era muy diferente.

En la primera se presentó: le dio su nombre, su cumpleaños y su edad. Luego le contó las cosas que le gustaban, como por ejemplo los girasoles y el Piroshki**. Al final de la nota le había confesado lo que sentía por él sin rodeos, haciendo que el rostro del asiático se tiñiera de un rojo intenso como su bandera.

Los mensajes que llegaron a continuación (entregados por la misma chica que antes) le relataron los amigos que deseaba tener, lo solo que se sentía, lo mucho que adoraba a sus hermanas y sus sueños. Quería vivir en un lugar más cálido y lleno de girasoles, en paz con sus familiares y acompañado por buenas amistades. Le contó también acerca de su infancia, de la bufanda que siempre llevaba y que había sido un regalo de la rubia. Yao leía con avidez cada una de sus palabras.

En cada uno de ellos, nunca faltó el párrafo en el que explicaba y profundizaba todo lo que lo amaba y quería estar con él. No podía evitar sentir un calor que le subía desde las piernas, que siempre estaban cruzadas mientras leía sentado en la cama.

Nunca le dijo a la ucraniana que todas y cada una de las cartas las conservaba.

Especialmente, el día anterior había sacado todas del tercer cajón del mueble de su pieza (debajo de todos los peluches y cachivaches de panda que poseía), y había procedido a leerlas como acostumbraba, desde la primera hasta la última que había recibido. Se dio cuenta de que su corazón latía más fuerte mientras las repasaba, haciéndose oír en los tímpanos chinos. Había terminado dormido rodeado de papeles y sobres abiertos, todos firmados por el ruso, y con el último mensaje apretado contra su pecho. A la mañana siguiente se apresuró apenas despertó a guardar todo, antes de que lo viera su superior.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, China temblaba al ver a Rusia, pero no tanto de miedo como de afecto. Aún así, todavía no había decidido hablar con nadie sobre el tema. Contempló las posibilidades varias veces: a Japón no le importaba, a Hong Kong tampoco, Corea se enojaría y "reclamaría su territorio", Taiwán no le prestaría atención, y los demás compañeros… No tenía la suficiente confianza. Además, ¿cómo podría explicarles que se había enternecido (no quería reconocer que enamorado) con un chico, y para empeorar el peor chico de todo el instituto? Era impensable.

-¡Yao Wang!

China despertó de su ensimismamiento y miró al hongkonés, que lo observaba algo preocupado.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido? Has visto a Rusia y te quedaste congelado.

Él sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, intentando no ruborizarse.

-¿Bromeas? Estoy bien, no ha pasado nada –mintió, para luego concentrarse en su almuerzo.

vVv

Estonia dejó caer los libros con estrépito.

-¡Eduard! –le reprochó Ucrania mientras corría a ayudarlo. Varias cabezas voltearon a verlos con expresión de reproche, exigiendo el silencio que debería mantener una biblioteca.

-Uh, lo siento –se disculpó el estonio, agachándose a recogerlos. La chica resopló preguntándose por qué al rubio le había atacado tal arrebato de torpeza: era uno de sus mejores asistentes y siempre manejaba todo a la perfección. Con una leve sospecha de lo que podría haber pasado, colocó los libros en su lugar y se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con su hermano Rusia, que esperaba pacientemente delante del escritorio de la bibliotecaria.

-привіт***, ¿qué necesitas? –preguntó amablemente, mientras se ubicaba detrás del escritorio.

-Necesito tu ayuda, da~ -explicó el ruso. Dio un suave tirón a su bufanda, gesto que Ucrania interpretó como leve nerviosismo. Preocupada, se inclinó y le puso una mano en la frente.

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes fiebre? –notaba a su hermano normal, no parecía padecer de ningún malestar. Mas lo notaba extraño.

Rusia negó con la cabeza.

-No, me encuentro bien. El problema es que… -vaciló. –Ya sabes lo de China, ¿verdad?

La ucraniana asintió, aunque le resultó extraño que Rusia dudara sobre su conocimiento acerca del amor que sentía por el muchacho.

-Pues… quería decírselo, da~ -confesó atropelladamente. –Creo que no me puedo contener más…

La rubia abrió los ojos dejando ver cierta sorpresa, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva y asintió.

-Dime en qué puedo ayudarte.

Cuando su hermano finalmente se fue, un minuto antes de que sonara el timbre del fin del recreo, Ucrania mandó el siguiente mensaje:

"Tengo un plan RoChu en marcha."

Enseguida recibió la respuesta.

"Muy bien, entonces. La primera misión del club ha comenzado."

* * *

*Kimchi: Un plato típico en Corea, con col china ("baechu" en coreano) como ingrediente básico, con pimientos o ají rojo molido y ajos o cebollas tiernas. Hay variantes de esta comida.

**Piroshki: Según lo que averigüé, es algo así como una empanada, pero con un relleno de manzanas y canela. Bueno, después busqué más y hay varios rellenos. Tómenlo como empanadas rusas.

*** привіт: Hola en ucraniano.

* * *

_Dejen reviews en caso de dudas y opiniones, ¡per favore! _


	4. Chapter 3: Reducido

_Moi moi!_

_¡FINALMENTE!_

_Argh, después de una semana sin poder escribir (casi muero, ¡escribir es mi fuente de vida!), ¡finalmente he logrado subir otro capítulo más! -cae desmayada-_

_Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero el instituto no me ha dado tiempo. Tengo que escribir más en las horas libres~_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews (que ahora contestaré), la verdad ¡son una gran motivación! Continuaré este fic, así que nadie se preocupe._

_RESPUESTA A HIKA-CHAN:_  
_Grazie~ La verdad necesito ánimo n_n_

_RESPUESTA A CHIARA POLAIRIX EDELSTEIN:_  
_¿En serio? ¿Está bueno? *-* _  
_¡Oigan chicas! -llama a Hungría y Ucrania- ¡Tienen una aliada más!_  
_¡¿En serio?! -al unísono. Se acercan corriendo a ver a Chiara- ¡Bienvenida! ¡Gracias por unirte a nuestra alianza!_

_RESPUESTA A DAZARU KIMCHIBUN:_  
_Es cierto que he jugado al Gakuen, pero que lo he entendido, ésa ya es otra historia xD La verdad no entendí ni _  
_medio, así que busqué los videos traducidos. Igual, está incompleto, me quedé con las ganas de saber qué pasa_  
_con Estados Unidos xD_  
_(Si quieres que te pase el link de donde lo descargué, tan sólo pídelo, creo que se pueden enviar enlaces por PM)_  
_Luego, con el tema del juego, entendí todo salvo lo de Stu y Sue ._. Perdón, soy muy idiota xD, pero agradecería_  
_que me lo explicaras, al menos por PM. Per favore~_  
_De Taiwán tampoco me gusta su personalidad, coincido contigo en eso._  
_Eeeen realidad Sey-chan sí me agrada ._. Al principio me caía mal por el juego, pero después dije "vamos, ella no_  
_tiene la culpa", y ahí me sentí medio mal, por eso me disculpé con ella al principio del fic :'c No te preocupes con _  
_respecto a las personalidades, intento apegarme a ellas y no hacer OC; más adelante veremos por qué Sey se _  
_comporta así y Taiwán la sigue. Mientras tanto, no te preocupes ;D_  
_Hungría sí acosa, y acosa feo, realmente ._._  
_xD ¡Alguien se rió! ¡Seeehhh! ¡Lo logré! Intento que este fic sea de humor aunque Hungría a veces tire algo de dramatismo_  
_o exageración, aunque creo que eso forma parte del chiste. ._. Bueno, no importa, ¡me alegro que te haya gustado!_  
_Tranquilos, señoras y señores, como dije al principio de este chapter, continuaré. Simplemente me juré que si este_  
_fic no tenía muchos reviews y favorites (en realidad, sólo 3, o sea, que superaran el número de capítulos), lo tomaría_  
_como un "ME NO GUSTA" de los lectores y no lo continuaría para seguir con otros fics que sí les gusten. Igual, ya_  
_llegué al número, así que tranquis, esto va a seguir~_  
_Corea era infaltable xD Me identifico con él, de hecho, he reclamado territorios en mi salón xD Si con lo de su hermano_  
_te refieres a Corea del Norte (Corea también tiene como "hermanos" a Hong Kong y Japón, corrígeme si me equivoco)_  
_sólo te adelantaré que comenzarán a llevarse mejor, pero para llegar a una relación que pueda denominarse "amor",_  
_no creo. Bueno, ya veremos~_  
_¡Grazie mille por tu review!_

_RESPUESTA A SAKHORY:_  
_El "no sé si continuaré" era cierto ._. Me dije que si no tenía un número de reviews que superaran la cantidad de _  
_capítulos (3) iba a ver que hacía. Bueno, no importa, ¡ya lo sobrepasamos y gracias a ti! ;D_  
_Me identifico mucho con Corea, salvo que no ando tocando los pechos de los demás xD porque mi clase está llena_  
_de chicos feos y con mala onda (aunque ya reclamé algunos territorios xD) ._._  
_Lo del HongIce, lamento anunciarte que te decepcionaré. La verdad es que mi relación (soy Hong Kong) con Islandia_  
_es aijsaasddf- Perdón, pero todavía no me cae esa pareja. Creo que no me desagradaría tanto si MI HERMANITO_  
_MAYOR (hola Jem) no fuera Islandia. Échenle toda la culpa a él xD Pero no te preocupes, Islandia no va a quedarse solito._  
_Hong Kong sí. (Mentira, xD, ya veremos)_  
_Jeje, a pesar de ser temible, Rusia es muy tierno, tienes razón. Prefiero al Rusia Ternura que al Rusia Sadismo que_  
_lastima a China (he leído fics lemon de estos dos loquillos, y la mayoría, un 99%, son sádicos)._  
_¡Piroshki! Cuando me puse a buscar veía las fotos y comencé a babear el teclado :D encima era la hora de la cena_  
_y todavía no había comido~_  
_Con respecto al otro review, sobre Bélgica y Holanda... -pone los ojos en blanco- ¡La verdad es que amo esa pareja_  
_y voy a hacer un detallado lemon sobre ellos! :D_  
_Mentira._  
_Odio profundamente el BélgicaxHolanda. Me trago el incesto (¡KoHo forever! Ups, hice spoiler), pero entre ellos no._  
_Es cierto que ella está obsesionada con el holandés, y éste también sufre de un instinto obsesivo/psicópata con_  
_respecto a alguien, pero... ¿quién será? xD_  
_Amo el RoChu y tenía que decir lo de ser uno con China. Esa frase siempre me pareció épica._  
_Fin de la respuesta, muchísimas gracias por comentar y leer aunque no te atraiga mucho el Gakuen x3 Te quiero~_

_RESPUESTA A D34TH CARLA M4K3NSHI:_  
_¡Me alegro que te haya encantado! n.n_  
_Me gusta también el RoChu nwn Es una pareja muy sexy, asdf ;D_  
_Disfruta de este cap~_

_RESPUESTA A SOCIALSM-CAPITALISM:_  
_No problem, como siempre digo, mejor tarde que nunca~_  
_¡Soy feliz porque te interese la historia! :'D_  
_Acerca de Vietnam, en estos primeros capítulos hablaré poco sobre ella, pero luego cobrará más protagonismo._  
_Lo de los equipos, ya veremos x3 Sólo te diré que no tengo una opinión completamente formada de ella, así que_  
_no puedo decir que sí ni que no. Lo dejaré en suspenso ;D_  
_Grazie por las felicitaciones \(owo)/_

_¡Ahora al fic! (sin muchas ganas de hablar)_

* * *

-Buenos días, Ucrania.

La chica alzó la vista de unos papeles para encontrarse con el chileno que la había saludado. Era otro de sus mejores asistentes de la biblioteca, y ambos compartían un intenso (e inmenso) amor por los libros.

-Buenos días, Chile –sonrió. El otro no cambió su expresión, y Ucrania notó que tenía unas ojeras enormes. Justo cuando alzó una ceja, Chile respondió antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta.

-Argentina no me dejó dormir –explicó mientras dejaba escapar un corto y silencioso bostezo que ahogó con la mano. Luego se frotó el ojo derecho. –Se puso a saltar en la cama a las cuatro de la noche, cantando, bueno, lo que él llama "cantar", "Viva la vida loca".

Ucrania soltó una risita.

-Se ve que es un compañero de habitación difícil, ¿verdad?

-Créeme que lo es.

Chile se sentó en una silla al lado de la ucraniana mientras bostezaba nuevamente y refunfuñaba insultos hacia el argentino. Ella lo conocía por su hiperactividad y desvergüenza, ya que una vez se había parado en la mesa de la biblioteca y se había puesto a bailar lo que parecía un breakdance allí mismo. Después intentó que Chile bailara un tango con él (también sobre la mesa), pero éste lo bajó de un puñetazo. Desde aquel entonces Ucrania lo había clasificado como la persona que sería mejor dejar saltando por el patio. El chileno se había querido morir de vergüenza y al otro día le pidió disculpas; ella contestó que no había problema y le propuso formar parte del Gremio de Biblioteca, que era como llamaban al grupo de estudiantes que trabajaba allí. Chile aceptó y juntos impusieron una nueva regla a la biblioteca: prohibido entrar con argentinos (más específicamente, Martín), excepto si están acompañados por uruguayos (ya que Sebas era el único que lograba mantener más o menos calmado al chico). Suiza, ante esa regla, ofreció pegarle unos cuantos tiros para que supiera comportarse, y aunque al chileno le pareció buena idea, Ucrania se negó porque no quería violencia en la biblioteca. Debía ser un ambiente de calma y paz y todos los estudiantes rivales tenían que hacer tregua mientras estuvieran allí. Fuera de la biblioteca, que hicieran lo que quisieran, pero allí, no. Fin del asunto.

Su celular vibró dentro del bolsillo de su saco y se apresuró en verlo.

"¿Has visto a China?". Era Hungría. Repasó todo su día y no recordó verlo en todo el día. No era viernes, así que Rusia no le había pedido que le entregara alguna carta (siempre se las daba en viernes, para leerlas lejos de ojos-curiosos-de-compañero-de-habitación, que era Hong Kong. A pesar de ser muy calladito, sabía de todo y se lo contaba a Tailandia, y éste se ocupaba de desparramarlo por toda la escuela).

"No, no lo he visto."

"Yo tampoco. Hoy no vino a clase."

Ucrania se acordó que Rusia había decidido declararse ese mismo día, y tecleó a toda velocidad una respuesta.

"Hoy Rusia iba a declarársele. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"No desesperes. ¿Hablaste con Tailandia?"

"No, no hablé. ¡Gracias por decírmelo! Creo que estaba en la cafetería, ahora voy para allá."

Guardó el celular nuevamente en su bolsillo y se fijó en que el chileno le miraba con expresión interrogatoria, más curiosa que reprobatoria. Sin embargo, no articuló palabra.

-Es una amiga –justificó simplemente la rubia.

El chico de cabello oscuro asintió dando a entender que esa explicación era suficiente (uno porque no entendía temas de chicas y dos porque se moría del sueño como para "investigar" más) y se distrajo con los libros que estaban a su alcance. Ucrania se dispuso a ordenar sus papeles, cuando el celular sonó de vuelta.

"Tailandia me dijo Hong Kong le contó que cuando se despertó, China ya no estaba. Ni siquiera tendió su cama. ¡¿Lo habrán secuestrado?!"

La ucraniana meneó la cabeza. A veces Hungría exageraba un poco.

"¿Quién lo va a secuestrar? Estamos en una escuela."

"No sé, capaz que 'el Club de la Conquista'."

"No lo creo. Capaz que quiso despertarse más temprano de lo habitual para buscar algo, o… para encontrarse con alguien."

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Era una posibilidad, y de hecho, una posibilidad bastante cercana a la realidad, al menos más racional que el secuestro.

"¡Tenés razón! Ahora le voy a preguntar a Tai si sabe algo."

En ese instante, cuando estaba a punto de escribir la contestación, avistó por la ventana de la biblioteca a China, que pasó a toda velocidad. Enseguida la ucraniana corrió y se asomó a la puerta para ver adónde se dirigía, y se dio cuenta que iba al patio, cuando dobló por un pasillo.

"Acabo de verlo. ¡Sal corriendo al patio!". Pulsó "Enviar", mientras prácticamente volaba hacia el exterior.

vVv

Hungría se detuvo un momento para tomar aliento, apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas y dejando que sostuvieran el torso. Le dolía un poco el costado del cuerpo. ¿Por qué la cafetería tenía que estar tan lejos del patio?

-¡Aquí estoy! –reconoció la voz de su aliada y se incorporó. La ucraniana venía a toda prisa hacia ella, con los atributos rebotándole y resonando.

-¿Dónde están? –resolló la húngara, mientras miraba a todos lados. Parecía un periscopio.

-No lo sé –contestó la otra, preocupada. –Mientras venía hacia aquí por un segundo lo perdí de vista y…

Los ojos verdes de Hungría detectaron repentinamente al chino, que estaba bajo un cerezo, estrujándose nerviosamente las manos y mirando hacia un lado y hacia el otro, y luego a sus zapatos. Resultaba más que evidente que esperaba a alguien.

-Ven –indicó a Ucrania, y, agarrándola de un brazo, la arrastró hacia un arbusto (desde entonces los arbustos se estaban convirtiendo en sus escondites preferidos), y se ocultaron detrás de él. Asomaron con cautela la cabeza para examinar el panorama. Yao no se había movido de su lugar, pero parecía más nervioso que antes. Fuera quien fuera al que esperaba, se estaba tardando mucho, a juzgar por su expresión. Hungría entrecerró los ojos, concentrada. Ucrania, por su lado, se veía preocupada, un poco más que segundos antes.

-¿Tienes idea de a quién está esperando? –le preguntó en susurros a Hungría, que respondió negando en silencio con la cabeza.

Repentinamente, oyeron un grito y tanto China como ellas dos alzaron la cabeza. El grito había provenido de una figura alta que saludaba a Yao con una mano felizmente, corriendo hacia él.

-Rusia –murmuró la húngara. –Interesante.

El ruso no parecía agotado por su carrera, y frenó delante del chino con seguridad, aunque éste tuvo miedo que lo atropellara y retrocedió unos pasos. Enseguida Rusia sonrió más ampliamente y miró a China, que había bajado la mirada y juntaba sus dedos índices, golpeándolos. El rojo comenzaba a atacar su cara. Parecía aturdido por la presencia de su compañero, mientras que éste permanecía feliz. Tomó a China de un brazo y tironeó suavemente de él, invitándolo a caminar junto a él. El chino se sonrojó más, pero asintió torpemente y lo siguió.

Hungría salió de su escondite cuando los chicos se alejaron varios metros, seguida de Ucrania. Ella se mostraba satisfecha con su hermano y estaba feliz por él.

-Se va a declarar –afirmó orgullosa.

Hungría chasqueó la lengua.

-Ya lo sé –respondió. –Pero lo que no sabemos es cómo va a reaccionar Yao.

La expresión de felicidad de Ucrania fue sustituida por la preocupación, nuevamente.

-¡Oh no! –exclamó. –¿Y si le dice que no…?

La húngara volteó para mirar a su amiga, y le puso una mano en el hombro, para tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes. Nosotras nos aseguraremos de que la respuesta sea la contraria a "no".

vVv

China estaba nervioso.

-Entonces, ¿quieres probar alguna vez el Piroshki, da~? –preguntó el ruso, sonriendo.

-P-puede ser, aru.

Rusia (¡Ivan!) lo trataba con amabilidad, entonces, ¿qué era lo que le inquietaba? ¿Quizá era el ambiente? ¿Quizá era porque estaban _ellos dos solos_? ¿Quizá porque lo estaba llevando por un pasillo donde no había otros estudiantes y aquello lo incomodaba? ¿O quizás era por el contacto excesivo (¡sencillamente lo había tomado de un brazo!) que establecía el ruso con él?

-¿Yao?

China pegó un respingo y miró temeroso a su compañero, temblando.

-¿S-sí, aru?

-Te estaba preguntando si quieres ir a mi casa un fin de semana, da~ -explicó el ruso, un poco más tranquilo de que China hubiera contestado, puesto que por un segundo había temido que se hubiera enojado con él.

El chino abrió la boca pero no salió ningún sonido.

-¿A-a-a-a tu cas-sa? –¡¿por qué demonios la lengua se le trababa, transpiraba como en el desierto un día de invierno y se sentía abrumado y acalorado?! Si era tan sólo Rusia. –E-eh, creo que está bien, aru.

¡Mierda! Le flaqueaban las piernas y el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Su estado rozaba la enfermedad física. Se sentía igual que cuando tenía fiebre. Su estómago estaba hecho un nudo con moño y todo.

De pronto sintió una mano apoyarse en su frente, apartando algunos mechones de cabello oscuro.

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó Ivan, preocupado. –Estás caliente, da~

Las mejillas de Yao ardieron y por un segundo tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo.

-¡Y-yo…! –se apartó bruscamente, tapándose la cara. –E… ¡Estoy bien, aru!

Se dio la vuelta, sintiéndose más estúpido que Italia y algo mareado. Rusia, por su lado, no preguntó nada, y China (aunque no lo quisiera admitir ni por todos los pandas del mundo) se desilusionó un poco por dos segundos. Luego volvió a pensar como "una persona normal" y sacudió la cabeza, intentando espantar ese pensamiento, cuando notó unas manos en sus hombros.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a la enfermería, da~? –el aliento cálido ruso le golpeó en la nuca. Yao se sobresaltó y volteó, asustado. –Te ves realmente mal –añadió ahora Ivan, frunciendo el ceño, más preocupado que antes.

-¡Estoy bien, aru! –insistió el otro. –¡De verdad, estoy bien!

-¿Entonces es porque te incomoda mi presencia? –el tono de Rusia se volvió algo más grave, y una leve aura oscura empezaba a resplandecer a su alrededor.

China enrojeció aún más. Había dado en el clavo, pero lo que más lo inquietaba es cómo podía reaccionar su compañero.

-Esto… yo… ¡No, aru! –mintió. La verdad es que sí, casi le aterrorizaba su presencia, pero no del modo que él creía. Se mordió el labio al pensar eso y aceptar lo que realmente sucedía en su corazón ese mismo momento. –¡No me incomodas para nada, aru! –lo último que quería era que el de ojos violetas lo malinterpretara, pero no sabía cómo arreglar su metida de pata y optó por guardar silencio.

Rusia tembló de enojo.

-¡Mientes! –ahora su voz había aumentado de volumen. Al chino casi le pareció el rugido de un león, pero mucho más aterrador. A continuación se estremeció y su voz bajó hasta convertirse en un susurro lastimero. –¿Por qué con todos me sucede lo mismo?

Por su expresión daba la impresión de que estaba a punto largarse a llorar en cualquier momento, y el corazón del chino se contrajo. Estaba mucho más solo de lo que él creía y quería creer; en ese instante, le estaba fallando. Le estaba fallando como amigo y como algo más.

-T-todos son iguales conmigo –los ojos del ruso se volvieron vidriosos. –¿Q-qué hice? –su voz se quebró y no pudo seguir hablando.

Yao sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta, pero aún así se obligó a decirle algo.

-N-no todos somos iguales, aru –dijo mientras temblorosamente le tomaba una mano con fuerza, haciendo lo posible por transmitirle que no tenía miedo. Rusia no contestó, así que China continuó. –Yo, por ejemplo, no creo que seas tan… -se ruborizó a su pesar –tremendo.

Mientras lo decía, iba reconociendo los sentimientos que azotaban su interior desde hacía dos años (cuatro meses y nueve días para ser más exactos), e iba experimentando algo nuevo: no quería dejar a Ivan solo, no quería que lo viera como uno más. Quería, deseaba, anhelaba, ser alguien especial para él. Era extraño, alucinante, casi incluso doloroso, sentir todo aquello, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos oscuros en los violetas, irradiando determinación y mirándolo expectante.

Los ojos morados brillaban de un modo distinto, nunca antes visto, iba más allá de lo alucinante. Él también estaba sintiendo cosas nuevas, por ejemplo la fuerza que lo empujaba a tirarse contra el chino y abrazarlo, besarlo, acariciarlo y besarlo nuevamente, hacerlo suyo; todo lo que le estaba diciendo nadie se lo había dicho antes, y despertaba sentimientos oscuros y enterrados en lo más profundo de su ser. Sin decir una palabra, tomó suavemente de los hombros al chico y lo apoyó contra la puerta del armario de escobas.

A Yao se le cortó la respiración.

No había nadie por allí, ningún estudiante ni profesor, y tampoco algún empleado de limpieza, y la falta de presencia de otros seres humanos o naciones lo estaba asustando. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué, maldita sea, el corazón le palpitaba a toda velocidad? ¿Por qué Rusia estaba tan cerca y él estaba dejándolo hacer?

¿Por qué no reaccionaba? ¿Por qué sus piernas no le respondían, se sentía terriblemente débil, sin fuerzas, la vista se le comenzaba a nublar y su respiración se volvía entrecortada?

Por un momento permanecieron de ese modo, sin hablar ni hacer ademán alguno de moverse, Rusia con sus manos en los hombros de China, y China sintiéndose acorralado como un pequeño conejo?

Ninguno de los dos vio la mano escurridiza y más rápida que un rayo, que giró el picaporte y provocó que China perdiera el equilibrio y cayera dentro del cuartito, con Rusia encima, que tampoco había tenido tiempo de evitarlo. Enseguida la puerta se cerró y oyeron el ruidito de una llave, aunque lo notaban lejano, ya que solamente podían concentrarse en una sola cosa.

En lo cerca que estaban sus caras.

Los dos alientos chocaban el uno en los labios del otro, jadeante por parte del asiático, tranquilo pero sorprendido por parte de su compañero. El chino se dio cuenta de la posición en que estaban: él, abierto de piernas y contra el suelo, y Rusia sobre él, entre sus piernas y agarrándolo de las muñecas. Yao tragó saliva, viendo la figura imponente que se elevaba sobre él, y su nada conveniente postura. Mas no podía decir nada, porque algo estaba comenzando a adueñarse de su mente por completo, y sólo tenía un nombre.

Claustrofobia.

El cuartito de escobas era mínimo, demasiado reducido, apenas tenía espacio para estirarse recostado como estaba, pero no podría incorporarse fácilmente. Además, ante la escasa entrada de aire, sintió como sus pulmones se cerraban y buscaba desesperadamente oxígeno. ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué le sucedía esto a él? Se mareó y la vista se le nubló aún más, cuando percibió algo más.

Sin previo aviso, Ivan había apoyado sus labios sobre los suyos.

China parpadeó asombrado, tomado por sorpresa, pero rápidamente se separó con un grito.

-¡AAHHHHH! ¡¿QUÉ HACES, RUSIA ARU?!

-Yao, yo… -pero el chico ya había roto la puerta de una patada y había salido corriendo, conteniendo sollozos e intentando respirar.

Hungría y Ucrania avistaron a China escapando y cruzaron una mirada de preocupación. Luego desviaron sus ojos y se fijaron en Rusia.

El ruso había quedado todavía dentro del cuarto, sin nada más que una puerta tan destrozada como sus ilusiones. Todas sus expectativas acerca del amor que por fin podría confesarle al joven habían quedado reducidas a cenizas.

* * *

_¿Qué sucederá? ¿Por qué China ha reaccionado así? ¿Qué tendrá pensado Ivan hacer al respecto? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo ;D_

_Además, en el siguiente habrá una nueva pareja, ¿cuál creen que será?_

_Tenía pensado hacer una tontera en estas charlitas fuera de fic, que es como HolaSoyGermán (¿alguien lo ve? A mí me gusta), que es dejar una pregunta para que respondan los fans. Puede ser acerca de Hetalia u otra cosa._

_¡Empecemos hoy!_

**_PREGUNTA: ¿Crees que Italia tiene poca o nula personalidad?_**_ Me ha llamado la atención esta opinión que avisté en un perfil de FF, ya que es débil y llorón y estúpido. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Yo creo que por ser débil/llorón/etcétera no significa que te falte personalidad, de hecho, ¡dichas características ya forman una!_

_Bueno, dejen reviews en caso de opiniones/dudas, ¡o aniki (China) y yo lloraremos! ¡Da-ze~!_

_Tomates y pasta, hasta el próximo capítulo~_

_Les deseo una genial semana (por si no puedo escribir antes)~_


	5. Chapter 4: Sinceridad

_¡Moi moi! :D_

_UN NUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVO CAPÍTULO ¡A LA VENTA! (mentira) _

_¡ES COMPLETAMENTE GRATIS!_

_Bueno, ¡al final pude publicar otro capítulo más pronto de lo que esperaba! Lo que pasa es que hoy es feriado acá en Argentina por la asunción del Papa, que es argentino FUCK YEAH :'D (lo primero que me imaginé: a Tincho disfrazado de Papa gritando: ¡mirá Manu Manu Manu! ¡Estoy en el Vaticano! Y atrás Vaticano con cara de WTF _ಠ_ಠ _y Manu facepalm. Fue genial). Pero de paso, yo, genia, me resfrié feo, así que mañana falto a la escuela (¡punchi punchi fiesta!) y hoy falté al instituto de inglés (tengo a la tarde), por lo que pude terminar este capítulo y comenzar el próximo :D_

**_HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE, ¡EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR OLVIDÉ PONERLO! _**

_Contestemos reviews~_

_RESPUESTA A YOSHII-KUN:_  
_¿Te encantó? ¿De verdad? Ok, ok, continuaré~ _  
_Oh, Dios mío, ¡has hecho spoiler! ¿O es acaso que sabes leer mentes?_  
_Ya desde un principio tenía pensado agregar a las latinas como aliadas, lol. Eso está asegurado. El club aumentará_  
_de tamaño a medida que avance la historia._  
_Grazie por tu review~_

_RESPUESTA A BURBUJAS DE COLORES:_  
_Ya verás que sucede con el RoChu en este cap._  
_Y ya se resolverá tu enigma sobre la nueva pareja~_  
_Jajaja, ¡más fans de Germán! Ese tipo es mortal. Cuando no tengo ganas de escribir o me falta inspiración, veo el_  
_video de "La Flojera" xD Sépanlo ?)_  
_Sí, tienes razón con lo de Italia. En todo, y en lo último mucho más._  
_Con respecto al AsaKiku... uhm, ¡AsaKiku! Te diré la verdad: si agrego en este fic daré una vuelta de campana a toda_  
_la historia y se me complicará mucho. Lo siento. Pero, ¡oh, sorpresa! Tenía pensado empezar un fic de AsaKiku y _  
_sólo AsaKiku. Te enviaré un PM cuando lo publique, que te prometo que será dentro de poco._  
_Más que adoran a Corea, ¡muahahaha! Adoro Corea. Amo Corea. Tú y tu amiga son geniales por adorar Corea,_  
_da-ze~_  
_Oh, ¿has leído mi perfil? ¿Te has tomado la molestia de hacer eso? QwQ Asdf, te adoro. Nadie lee mi perfil, a nadie_  
_le interesa mi vida ?) Y lo del Ita-chan, no te preocupes, a mí también se me ha pegado. No hay problema si lo escribes._  
_ERES DE MÉXICO -mirada psicópata al mejor estilo Rusia- ASÍ QUE ERES DE MÉXICO_  
_CÓMPRAME UN PASAPORTE Y VOY PARA ALLÁ_  
_¡Siempre quise visitar México! :'D Cuando reúna la plata suficiente, me tomaré un año sabático y haré un viaje por tooooodos _  
_los países que se me canten, y el primero es México :'D Adoro, amo, amo ese lugar. Alégrate de ser mexicana, es_  
_todo un orgullo, y lo digo en serio._  
_Jejejjee, así que riéndote sola... ¡hago reír a la gente! x'D Me siento feliz. Y también hago que la reten ?)_  
_Tienes razón nuevamente, Sey no hizo nada malo y por ello me disculpé al principio del fic. Igualmente, me adelantaré_  
_un poco y señalaré que tiene sus motivos para actuar así, y se relatará luego de conocer cerca de diez parejas._  
_¡Sí, este fic tendrá muchas parejas y algunas crack!_  
_Muchas gracias, grazie mille, por tu review :'D Has hecho de mí una escritora feliz~_

_RESPUESTA A ALFIE ELDENSTEIN:_  
_Primero a lo primero:_  
_He curioseado por tu perfil y me he encontrado con que no te gusta el RoChu (¿me equivoco?). Es entendible, algunos_  
_fics de esta bella y sexosa (xD) pareja dejan traumas. Yo he leído y son el 99% de sadomasoquismo. Pobre aniki._  
_Pero, por otro lado, ¡me alegro que te guste ahora! nwn_  
_Yo también odié a Seychelles. Luego me arrepentí, pero todavía le tengo rencorcito por lo del Gakuen xD Así nació_  
_este fic._  
_¿De verdad querrías a alguien así como amigo? OwO Aaw. Cute._  
_¿Y de verdad escribo hermoso? QwQ_  
_¡Otra más que ve Germán! Aigoo, es mortal. Me muero de risa xD_  
_¡Grazie mille por tu review!_

_RESPUESTA A SOCIALISM-CAPITALISM:_  
_Ya veremos que sucede con Rusia en este capítulo~_  
_Sí, es cierto, la estupidez brinda sensualidad. xD Mamá, ¡voy a tener novio! ?) _  
_Grazie por la suerte y por tu review, ¡ayudan mucho!_

_RESPUESTA A SAKHORY:_  
_Oh no, yo sería capaz de armar un club contra el BélgicaxHolanda. O sea, tipo y como que ¡por Dios! Cuando leí acerca_  
_de la obsesión belga me volví la reencarnación del FUUU. ME NO GUSTA esa pareja._  
_Sí, con KoHo me refiero a la pareja que dijiste e/ / /e Me alegro que no te moleste leerlo. _  
_Con Holanda, sí, ¿quizás los sorprenda? No sé~ _  
_Ajajajja, ¡Wachiturros! La primera vez que leí eso dije: "son una mezcla entre guachos y turros. Qué gran y hermoso_  
_insulto" Y luego, ¡era una banda! ¡Una banda que "cantaba"! Tsk._  
_Me gusta agregar detalles sin sentido, pero que quiten un poco de seriedad al asunto. Me alegro que te gusten~_  
_Rusia-san -tirándole suave y temerosamente de la bufanda al ruso-_  
_-Rusia se da vuelta- Da?_  
_¡Ella quiere Piroshki! -señalando a Sakhory- ¡No me mates! D': -terror a Rusia-_  
_-Rusia sonríe y ofrece la comida a Sakhory- Así que quieres, ¿da? Sírvete~ Y vuélvete uno con Rusia -mirada psicópata-_  
_o.o -temblando-_  
_¡ROCHUUUUUUUUU! Ajajajaj, algo que no tiene nada que ver, pero tenía una amiga que se llamaba Rosario,_  
_y yo le decía Rochu xD y cuando se lo comento a Jem me dice "eso demuestra que eras fan de la pareja desde chica_  
_y no lo sabías". Creo que tiene razón, como siempre xD Y sí, entiendo. Creo que entiendo -todavía no cree que le haya_  
_salido tierno-_  
_Nueva pareja en esteeee cap~_  
_¡Vamos con Germán! -choca los cinco- Es genial ese tipo, es genial._  
_Es cierto, hay que ser feliz como Italia. A mi alrededor están todos malhumorados y amargados, y después me retan_  
_u.u aunque mi mami me felicita y me dice que soy especial owo ?) Re locah. No, pero en serio, hay que contentarse_  
_con las cosas pequeñas de la vida, tal como dijiste, porque después ésta se escurre como arena y uno se queja_  
_por no aprovecharla. Por tarados D:_  
_¡Abrazo psicológico y grazie mille por tu review! :D_

_Ahora... ¡al fic!_

* * *

China huyó al mejor estilo Italia.

Multitud de sentimientos se agolpaban en su pecho y lo abrumaban, pero el correr lo despejaba un poco y decidió no prestarles atención.

Agotado, con el costado sufriendo un dolor punzante y jadeando, se sentó en uno de los bancos del patio, justo debajo de un roble. Se quedó por unos minutos con la vista perdida, vacía, y luego rompió a llorar.

¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? Ésa era la única pregunta que rebotaba en su cabeza. ¿Por qué había salido corriendo? ¿Por qué había reaccionado tan bruscamente y con poca delicadeza? Estaba demasiado aturdido por lo que había hecho Rusia, eso seguro, pero ¿por qué no había simplemente correspondido a su gesto y confesado todo lo que quería decirle? Y lo más desconcertante, ¿por qué Hungría y Ucrania estaban espiándolos?

Su llanto se detuvo repentinamente.

¡Claro, ellas! Seguro que ellas los habían encerrado. Pero ¿para qué? La respuesta era muy sencilla: casi sin ninguna duda, querían ayudar a Rusia. Vamos, si no hubiera sido por eso, en verdad nunca se habrían besado. Se sonrojó ante la idea. Bueno, no "se habían" besado, Ivan lo había besado a él, y él había escapado como un idiota. Enterró la cabeza entre las manos. Era un estúpido, un reverendo e inmenso estúpido, no había otra forma de describirlo. Ahora ¿cómo daría la cara? No querría verlo nunca más en su vida. Tomó aire. No, él era fuerte, él era China y debía enfrentarse a ello; no tenía que huir de los problemas. Le había hecho frente a cosas peores, ¿cómo podría achicarse ante algo así? Bueno, era nuevo, era amor, no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido antes.

Apartó las manos de su cara, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se recostó en el banco, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, dejando que el viento suave y ligeramente fresco le golpeara las mejillas y de paso, lo refrescara un poco. Suspiró sin hacer ruido, se sentía por primera vez demasiado poco experimentado para ser tan viejo.

-¿Qué sucedió, Yao-Yao?

China se sobresaltó al escuchar de pronto su nombre, y abrió los ojos, pensando enseguida en Rusia, y sin percatarse de que la voz era femenina.

Se quedó helado al encontrarse frente a frente con Taiwán.

-¿Qué sucedió, Yao-Yao? –repitió ésta al no recibir respuesta, y como tampoco la obtuvo ahora (ya que China se había quedado con la mente en blanco), se sentó a su lado en el banco y lo miró con preocupación. –¿Te encuentras bien?

El chico por fin parpadeó y negó con la cabeza.

-No te mentiré, Taiwán. No estoy bien.

Ella asintió dando a entender que lo comprendía, y alargó la mano para acariciarle el cabello recogido. El otro asiático frunció el ceño algo sorprendido y también asustado por el gesto.

-Sabes que puedes contarme todo, ¿está bien? –dijo con voz algo aterciopelada. –Yo siempre haré todo lo posible por ayudarte, de la forma que sea… de la forma que sea –recalcó esta última frase en un susurro que arrastró un poco, en énfasis.

Yao quedó dos segundos intentando procesar lo dicho, atontado. ¿Qué quería decir? Sin embargo, antes de que se lo pudiera preguntar, Taiwán acercó su cara y unió sus labios con los suyos.

Japón e Italia, junto a otros que pasaban por allí, ahogaron un grito, primero por el beso, y luego por ver quién había llegado para presenciar la escena.

La mente china había quedado trabada, colgada, tildada, no podía reaccionar, no podía siquiera pensar. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Taiwán?! Mas alguien se ocupó de actuar por él.

-¡Aléjate de mi Yao! –gritó Rusia apartándolo de la chica. Apretaba los dientes tan fuerte que le rechinaron, y miraba a Taiwán con profundo odio. China, por su lado, todavía no atinaba a nada, y tenía la vista fija y perdida en el horizonte. La taiwanesa le echó una mirada de desprecio al ruso y no hizo ademán de apartarse, desafiándolo en silencio.

Ivan y ella mantuvieron una silenciosa batalla, escrutándose mutuamente, resistiendo cada uno los ojos del otro. El violeta contra el marrón, el marrón contra el violeta. Aguantaron dos minutos hasta que Taiwán aceptó una derrota y desvió la mirada, para acto seguido levantarse y retirarse con una actitud digna y destilando cierta superioridad. Algunos grupos de escolares que habían presenciado la escena se abrieron para dejarle el paso libre. Ella se fue sin mirar atrás.

Yao finalmente salió de trance y se cubrió la boca con las dos manos. Ivan lo miró preocupado.

-Yao, ¿estás bien, da…? –alargó su mano hacia él, pero éste se alejó y también se levantó.

-¡Lo-lo siento, Rusia aru! –chilló y salió corriendo por segunda vez en el día, dejando escapar las lágrimas durante su carrera, y abandonando nuevamente a un ruso que comenzaba a notar una roca en el pecho y la garganta.

vVv

Cuando Hong Kong terminó su turno en la cafetería y volvió a la habitación que le correspondía, encontró a China hecho un bollo en uno de los sillones rojos, abrazando con fuerza un panda de peluche que había sido uno de los últimos regalos de Japón y que era otro de tantos centenares (al menos él creía que centenares) de pandas. Se deshizo del chaleco sin quitarle la vista de encima, sin expresión en el rostro. Su compañero parecía sufrir alguna especie de trance, con los ojos perdidos y sin sonreír siquiera. ¡Tampoco lo había saludado! Hong Kong frunció un poco el ceño, ahora más preocupado. ¿Qué se había perdido?

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó sin sutilezas. El chino dio indicios de vida. Estrechó un poco más fuerte el peluche contra él y se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

-Taiwán –respondió simplemente. Kaoru* torció la boca. Aquello no sonaba nada bien. El hongkonés se sentó en la cama frente a él y esperó pacientemente a que el otro largara todo. Sabía que explotaría de un momento a otro.

Su predicción fue acertada. Los ojos del chino se entrecerraron, haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar, pero el dique se rompió fácilmente.

-¡Taiwán me besó y Rusia se enojó porque seguro cree que yo gusto de ella pero no yo lo amo a él y no sabe que me gustó cuando él me besó y que salí corriendo sólo porque estaba asustado porque también el lugar era muy pequeño y teníamos que estar muy juntos y tenía miedo y necesito un té aru! –China tomó aire e hizo una pausa para respirar, pausa que Hong Kong aprovechó para levantarse e ir a buscar rápidamente un té, en la mini-cocina que había instalado por la fuerza en un rincón. Mientras esperaba a que hirviera el agua, avistó por el rabillo del ojo cómo el chino se balanceaba de adelante para atrás sin cesar, como siempre que estaba terriblemente nervioso. Cuando se acercó con el té Yao apenas lo miró.

-Deja de hamacarte así, te llevarán al manicomio y no quiero ser compañero de pieza de Corea –le reprochó con voz neutra.

China apenas si lo miró. Hong Kong tuvo que ponerle el té prácticamente debajo de la nariz para que se percatara de su existencia.

-Soy un tremendo estúpido, aru –dijo tristemente mientras rodeaba la taza con las dos manos y se quedaba contemplando el contenido, distraído. –No puedo creer que haya escapado de Ivan y que haya dejado que Taiwán me… -no pudo terminar la frase. El simplemente decirlo le resultaba horrible.

Kaoru se sentó a su lado, sin decir nada.

-L-lo siento –se disculpó el chino, interpretando el silencio como un indignado "¿Cómo no me contaste sobre lo de Rusia?" de parte del otro asiático. –Yo debería haberte dicho y…

-Ya lo sabía –interrumpió el hongkonés, y no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros al ver cómo la expresión de sorpresa de China pasaba al pánico.

-¡¿C-cómo?! –chilló éste levantándose de pronto.

-Deberías esconder mejor tus cartas antes de llevártelas a tu casa.

-¡Siempre las llevaba en el bolsillo!

-Deberías ser un poco más creativo. Dime, ¿quién no tiene acceso al bolsillo de tu campera?

El rojo intenso que subió a la cara del chino lo decía todo. Él acostumbraba a dejar la campera colgada en una percha de su pieza antes de ir a gimnasia, que tenían los viernes. Como Hong Kong tenía otro horario de dicha materia, podía deambular por la habitación a sus anchas. ¡Qué idiota había sido! ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!

-Ráoshù** -dijo avergonzado, mirándose los zapatos. –Aún así debería habértelo contado.

El hongkonés asintió adoptando un rostro severo, sólo para asustarlo un poco.

-¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer? –interrogó. Señaló la taza de té que el chino aún conservaba entre las manos. –Dámelo a mí si no te lo tomarás. Se va a enfriar.

China se lo terminó de un trago y se sintió un poco mejor.

-No sé qué haré –contestó abatido. –Si tan sólo no tuviera tanta vergüenz…

El celular del asiático emitió un sonidito breve. Éste se apuró a sacarlo, dejando apreciar su colgante de panda, y se fijó en la pantalla. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y notó cómo casi no podía hablar.

-Quiere que nos veamos –tartamudeó, con las manos temblorosas.

-Véanse –dijo el otro, sin perder su típica inexpresividad. –Es tu oportunidad para decirle todo lo que le quieres decir.

vVv

China llegó al patio. Jadeó, un poco por el miedo a lo que le quisiera decir Rusia, un poco por la corrida y otro poco por temor a que le retaran, ya que los estudiantes no debían, bajo ninguna circunstancia, abandonar sus habitaciones después de las diez.

"¿D-dónde estará Rusia aru?", se preguntó mientras miraba hacia todas partes, buscando en la oscuridad la imponente figura del ruso. Como si alguien hubiera oído sus pensamientos, escuchó unas pisadas apuradas y al volverse, se encontró con quien esperaba encontrarse, pero no con el aspecto que esperaba.

-¡Yao! –el ruso lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que China creyó que escupiría sus pulmones. –¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué Taiwán te besó? ¿Por qué…

-Me-me estás ah-ahogando aru… -el chino dio unas palmaditas desesperadas al brazo de su compañero. Éste se apresuró a soltarlo, para luego mirarlo preocupado.

-No-no te enojes conmigo, da –tartamudeó. –Yo sólo quiero saber si…

-¿Qué? –China parpadeó desconcertado. –P-pero… ¡tú estás enojado conmigo!

-¿Yo? ¡No! –respondió él. –Tú me has enviado un mensaje para que habláramos a solas y pensé…

-¡Yo no te llamé, aru! –replicó Yao, más confundido aún. –¡Tú me enviaste el mensaje!

-¡Yo no te envié nada porque creí que estabas enojado conmigo, da!

En la mente desorientada del chino se encendió una bombillita. Se dio una palmada en la frente.

-¡Ellas, fueron ellas, aru!

-¿Ellas quiénes? –preguntó Rusia, mirándolo sin entender.

-¡Hungría y Ucrania! Ellas hicieron que… -sacudió la cabeza. –¡Ellas querían que habláramos! Pero sabían perfectamente que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a llamar al otro, ¡así que ellas hicieron ese trabajo por nosotros!

Claro, ¡ahora todo encajaba! No comprendía todavía porqué Taiwán lo había besado, pero no importaba. Frente a él tenía a la persona que más amaba en el mundo y no estaba enojada con él.

-Ivan aru… -titubeó; nunca había llamado por su verdadero nombre a Rusia. Sin embargo, ya no había vuelta atrás; estaba demasiado cerca de lo que quería y no iba a perder su oportunidad. –Y-yo… yo quiero que sepas… -tragó saliva. –Yo… esto nunca lo he sentido por nadie pero… c-creo que contigo es diferente, aru… yo… yo… yo… -apretó los ojos y tomó aire –¡te amo, Ivan aru!

La cara se tornó velozmente roja, completamente roja. Lo había dicho, ¡lo había dicho! ¿Qué pensaría Rusia al respecto? Sonrojado, notó una mano que le tomaba del mentón y lo obligaba con delicadeza a alzar la vista. Obedeció, topándose así con los ojos violetas y ahora brillantes de alegría del ruso. Lo miraba con tanta adoración que China creyó que su corazón se iba a escapar del pecho e iba a salir volando como un pajarito.

-Yo también te amo, Yao da~ -contestó con una sonrisa cálida que el asiático nunca había visto en su larga vida. Iba a decir algo, no sabía exactamente qué, pero apenas entreabrió los labios, los del ruso se apoyaron sobre ellos y empujaron suavemente, destilando ternura. China decidió que ya no había nada más que decir, y se abrazó a su cuello, respondiendo al beso y dejándose llevar por él.

vVv

-¡Lo hemos logrado! –exclamó entre susurros Ucrania, orgullosa de su hermano. –¡Rusia y China oficialmente son novios!

-Y oficialmente –agregó Hungría, apartando los ojos de los binoculares –¡la primera misión de la Alianza ha sido cumplida!

Las dos entrechocaron las manos, sin hacer ruido, detrás del arbusto que estaba a pocos centímetros de la parejita.

Definitivamente, los arbustos se habían convertido en su escondite preferido.

vVv

-Ti ti ti tip, ti ti ti tip, ti ti ti tip…

Inglaterra apretó los ojos y se tapó los oídos con la almohada, con el fin de apaciguar aquel estridente ruido. No tuvo éxito, así que estiró el brazo y tanteó su mesa de luz, que en su recorrido tiró algo al suelo, no supo qué. El inglés refunfuñó una maldición en su idioma y abrió un ojo, y ahora sí, tomó el despertador, pero en vez de apagar la alarma como debería, la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared. Era débil, pero el reloj lo era más, así que con el golpe el sonido se extinguió sin demora. El rubio cerró el ojo que había abierto, masculló algo initeligible con expresión satisfecha, y se acomodó un poco más en la cama, dispuesto a continuar con su sueño.

Pero abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡_God_, hoy no es sábado! –se quejó por lo bajo. Se sentó en la cama y movió un poco el cuello, provocando que se escuchara un crujidito no muy agradable y él hizo una mueca de dolor. Se merecía un buen masaje después de haberse quedado hasta pasada la medianoche estudiando Biología. Al terminar, se había quedado completamente adolorido, especialmente en zonas como la espalda y el cuello, que ahora exigía atención. Dirigió la vista hacia su compañero de habitación, que aún dormía, plácidamente, con las sábanas despatarradas por el suelo y estirado todo a lo largo como si de un pollo se tratara. En la cabecera de su cama, su pajarito Pierre despierto, pero respetuosamente en silencio. Inglaterra suspiró. De nuevo, merecía un buen masaje, pero decididamente no de parte del francés.

Se levantó sin hacer ruido alguno y tomó una toalla y el uniforme. Como todas las mañanas, se iba a dar una ducha para despejarse.

Ya debajo del agua fría (si usaba la caliente se dormiría), se puso a hablar solo como de costumbre, repasando los planes del día e intentando recordar si había algún examen o proyecto que hubiera olvidado, aunque no creía. Él era el presidente de la clase 3 A y, como buen presidente, no podía descuidarse.

Sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que últimamente había estado algo… "distraído".

¡Toda la maldita culpa era de ese estúpido _yankee_ anteojudo!

Se lo había cruzado por primera vez hacía pocos meses, cuatro, calculó, y desde entonces toda su armoniosa vida se desequilibró. "Se desequilibró la balanza", como diría el franchute. Es que… es que… ¿es que qué? El idiota estadounidense era demasiado idiota, demasiado gritón, demasiado… ¡siempre llamando la atención! En cierto modo, se parecía un poco al otro descerebrado de Corea del Sur, pero lo toleraba porque a él lo ignoraba. Mas éste rubio bastardo… ¡lo seguía todo el tiempo! No, no lo seguía, lo _acosaba_ y siempre se hacía nombrar un héroe! ¿Héroe de qué? Si su mayor logro había sido comerse treintacinco hamburguesas en menos de diez minutos. ¡Era un tarado!

Pero… era especial. Además de tarado, era especial. Era un tarado especial.

El inglés enrojeció apenado y se pasó la mano por el cabello húmedo. Sí, algo de distinto tenía… ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? ¿Acaso era su forma de tratarlo, su forma de perseguirlo? ¿Y por qué se sentía celoso cuando el estadounidense no le prestaba atención por estar con otros? ¿Y por qué…?

¿Por qué el corazón le palpitaba más fuerte, las piernas le temblaban, el estómago se le hacía un nudo (nunca sintió "mariposas"***) y el cerebro se le congelaba cuando él estaba cerca y le hablaba? ¿Por qué sucedía eso?

Salió de la ducha y se puso la toalla alrededor de la cintura, de forma que le tapaba de las caderas para abajo. Comenzó un ritual que había hecho mañana tras mañana, desde el año que había llegado al colegio.

Se inspeccionó frente al espejo con la precisión y concentración con la que un joyero estudia una piedra preciosa para definir si es falsa o no, y calcular su valor. Tenía que reconocer que sí, a veces se sentía una piedra preciosa, pero con la distracción había venido un golpe a su autoestima. De pronto se sentía horrible, repulsivo, espantoso (N.A.: vamos, Inglaterra es exagerado). Aún así, al reflejarse, se daba cuenta de que no era así. Observó su piel pálida, su torso delgado y para nada fornido o musculoso (a veces realmente envidiaba a Alemania), su cabello dorado ahora mojado y sus ojos que refulgían como dos trozos de jade. Era fantástico. Pero…

¡Esas malditas cejas!

Se adelantó para mirarse mejor. Sí, ¡esas malditas cejas! Eran tan grandes que parecía que no tuviera un par de cejas, ¡sino seis! Dios, ¿por qué habían llegado a arruinar así una belleza inglesa? Ya no había respeto. Inglaterra chasqueó la lengua. Si al menos los demás países no les dieran importancia… ¡pero todos se reían de sus cejas! "Cejotas", lo llamaban en vez de Arthur, o Inglaterra. Los que intentaban hacerse los respetuosos lo llamaban "Kirkland" o "presidente Kirkland", en caso de que fueran de su mismo curso. Mas los demás lo llamaban lisa y llanamente Cejotas.

Se apartó del espejo y se puso de perfil, apoyando las manos en la cintura y examinándose con el ceño fruncido. Luego su expresión se suavizó, y contempló desde una mirada más positiva su cuerpo. Vamos, ¡sí que se veía bien! Nadie era perfecto. Italia, por ejemplo, era muy guapo; pero era estúpido y débil, y esos no eran puntos a favor. ¿Quién querría un novio así? Arthur se ruborizó de repente. No, ¡no quería decir que buscaba novio! Él… ¡él sólo quería saber cómo se veía! Sí, sí, era eso. A él no le importaba lo que pensara el estadounidense.

Torció la boca al percatarse de un pequeño problema, un complejo que tenía desde que había llegado a la escuela. Se puso de espaldas para obtener una mejor vista, sin dejar de mirar el espejo. Hum…

Según él, tenía muy poco trasero.

Bueno, ¿y eso a quién le importaba? Lo que en verdad importaba era el corazón, ¿verdad? El único que le podría dar una buena y sincera opinión sería Francia, pero no quería ni hablar del tema.

Oyó una risita a su lado y volvió la cabeza, para encontrarse justo con su compañero, Francis (¡justo él!) que estaba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta y lo miraba divertido.

-Es entretenido ver cómo te inspeccionas el trasero –comentó esbozando una sonrisita. Inglaterra se puso de todos los tonos del rojo.

-¡Y-yo no estaba haciendo nada! –mintió apresuradamente, mientras agarraba el uniforme. –¡Sólo estaba mirando a ver cómo estaba mi espalda! Y con tu permiso, ¡tengo que vestirme! –chilló mientras lo empujaba y le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

A Francia no le sorprendió su reacción, siempre era lo mismo. Desvió sus ojos hacia su mascota, el ave blanca e inmaculada que seguía posada sobre la cabecera de la cama, y le devolvía la mirada con unos ojos negros e inteligentes.

-Está demasiado alterado, ¿verdad, Pierre? –dijo el francés mientras alargaba el brazo para acariciar suavemente la cabecita del animal. –Trabajo en exceso. –Pierre pió demostrando su acuerdo. –Cejotas, ¡deja de mirarte el trasero y vístete! ¡Llegaremos tarde a la primera hora y tenemos clase de biología! ¡Espero que hayas completado tu tarea, porque tienes que pasármela! –gritó y rápidamente escuchó un quejido en inglés, seguido de un golpe en la puerta y algo que se caía en el baño, que produjo una nueva maldición. Silbando de buen humor, con Pierre posado en su hombro, Francia salió de la habitación, ya vestido y con la tranquilidad de siempre. Otro buen día había comenzado.

* * *

*Kaoru: he visto que algunos fans le llaman así a Hong Kong, y dije bueno n.n

**Ráoshù: perdón en chino. Creo.

***Mariposas: aah, las típicas maripositas en el estómago. Es extraño, yo una vez sentí algo parecido (por aquel entonces tenía seis años. Habíamos ido en una excursión escolar a un zoológico, y cuando pasamos a la parte del acuario ¡yo me horroricé! Había como diez tiburones y a uno le faltaba un ojo, otro estaba todo lastimado en el costado y otro nos miraba y nos miraba, pero como uno mira a su comida preferida cuando está muerrrrto de hambre. ¡Estaba re cagada en las patas! Encima, había estrellas de mar, y yo dije ¡qué lindo! Pero la maestra me explicó que estaban todas muertas, ¡y yo casi me pongo a llorar! Encima era todo cerrado y a mí me daba cosa, yo sufro, al igual que China, claustrofobia. ¡Fue una mierda la parte del acuario! Ahora me acuerdo y me rio, pero no quiero volver). No sé, uhmmm, en realidad yo nunca me enamoré (bueno, una vez creí que sí, hola año pasado), pero supongo que será lo mismo. ¿Mariposas? Más bien, creo que el estómago se estruja como si fuera de plastilina y el corazón ocupa el lugar del estómago, algo así. Es horrible. El cuento de las maripositas nunca lo entendí, es como la cigüeña que trae los críos de París. Como si Francis fuera a tener una fábrica de bebés. A ver, ¡los hijos se compran en EBay!

* * *

_¿Han notado algo?_

_Alemania es rubio y tiene ojos claros, y si la zona erógena (Misiones) Argentina la heredó de Italia... **¿ES SU HIJO?**_

_**PRRRRRRREGUNTAAAAAAAA** (como diría Germán xD): **¿Por qué motivo crees que Seychelles fundó el Club? **Cuenten, vamos._

_Dejen reviews en caso de opiniones, dudas, etcétera, o ¡Inglaterra llorará y yo con él!_


	6. Chapter 5: Simplemente, estúpido

_Moi moi!_

_¡FINALMENTE OTRO PUTO CAPÍTULO! _

_Ejejejeje, mierda ._._

_¡Hace 8.000 años que no actualicé! D: Soy una estúpida, dije tengo más tiempo y ¡no hice un pedo!_

_Bueno, pero ahora voy a poder escribir más :D Uhm, verán, me lesioné la pierna :genius: por correr como Italia y resbalarme. Me jodí feo, se me salió la rótula de lugar... pero no voy a escribir más para no traumar a quienes lean esto :3_

_Conclusión: voy a faltar al insti :D Punchi punchi~ ¡Y voy a escribir más!_

_¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEN FIN!_

_Con las respuestas que obtuve la otra vez, me di cuenta que varias estuvieron rozzzzzando el motivo :D Muy, muy cerquita :3_

_Después:_

_Ehm, al principio cuando vi que empezaban a decir que la próxima pareja era UKUS casi digo "¡No! ¡Es USUK__!" Pero después dije máh sí, vamos a dejar que la imaginación de los lectores vuele :3 Así que UKUS, USUK, no hay problema y no afecta a la historia. Yo siempre tuve preferencia por el USUK, pero el UKUS también está bueno :D Así que decidan ustedes las posiciones ?) Lo único que voy a comentar es que Iggy va a ser tsundere como de costumbre._

**_HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE, NO SÉ POR QUÉ MIERDA SIGO PONIENDO ESTO SI YA TODOS LO SABEN, ADEMÁS SI HETALIA FUERA MÍO ESTARÍA FORRADA EN GUITA ?) _**_Okay, hoy estoy mal hablada D:_

_RESPUESTA A PANDA'CUPCAKE:_  
_Oh mierda, yo no quería matar a nadie mamá D: Y sí, me gusta Germán, ídolo :'3_  
_Mh, con respecto a tu respuesta a lo de Italia, ¡sería algo bastante astuto! owo Ya, Italia es más inteligente que yo D':_  
_Y mira que los latinoamericanos apenas aparecieron, falta mucha acción por parte de ellos ;D _  
_¡Soy feliz porque te gustó! :D_  
_No hay problema si no dejas reviews, ya con el aviso basta, sé que lo seguirás leyendo :'D Hay varios que no me_  
_dejan reviews, hmph =.= Pero está bien, mientras lo lean... nwn_

_RESPUESTA A DARKMINENE9:_  
_Hoola, es cierto, cuánto tiempo :'D Pensar que fuiste la primera en dejar el primer review en el primero de mis fics._  
_Ya, es emocionante :'D_  
_Sey-chan me cae bien, ¡ya lo dije! Okay, Mei no =_= Y no me gusta el JapónxTaiwán, pero bueh :P Nah, no te golpearé._  
_Cada uno tiene sus gustos :D_  
_Ejejej, ¿un privilegio? :'D ¿Sí que lo es? No lo sé. Mientras les guste, soy feliz :D_  
_Grazie mille por tu review, te extrañaba :D_

_RESPUESTA A LEMON C TWINS LEADFEATHER:_  
_Uy mirá, llegó la puta ?) La dictadura de las Lemon C Twins, joer. :D_  
_LoL, mi fic te ama también :'D_  
_Jajajajj, ¿te acordaste? x'D Le hubiera sacado una foto al tiburón, mirá._  
_Cambio y fuera! :3_

_RESPUESTA A JAVIIEWE:_  
_Holis :D ¿Así que chilena? Awww, adoro Chile :'3 Algún día me voy a pasar por allá~_  
_¿E-en serio? =o ¿Te gustó? :'D -felicidad-_  
_"Ese ser del mal" xD No me molesta en absoluto que la llames así, y me alegro de no ser la única a la que le cae_  
_mal Taiwán =.= _  
_¡Un abrazo psicológico también! :3_

_RESPUESTA A ALFIE ELDENSTEIN:_  
_Pues, venga, maldita Taiwán owo_  
_Awww, Iggy es tan ternura :'3_  
_Ve, yo tampoco estudio Bio :P La profe habla y habla y habla, y yo duermo duermo y duermo :D_  
_¿De verdad te gustó el RoChu? *-*_  
_Se, el nombre Kaoru es sexy òwo Yo por eso lo puse ?) Venga, Hong Kong es un sex symbol ?) (ya me fui a la mierda,_  
_como siempre)_  
_No, pero, si lo piensas bien, no tiene tanta locura lo que dije de Argentina :3 Así que sí, es su hijo :D_  
_Ea, ¡fuera Gakuen si Sey es la protagonista! Yo quería que fuera un chico :c_

_RESPUESTA A DAZARU KIMCHIBUN:_  
_LoL, ¡beso salvaje! xD Sí, es una perra -.- Pero bueh, como dijiste, la primera misión del duo fujishoji se completó con éxito,_  
_y eso es lo importante, ¿ne? :3_  
_Eaaa, UKXUS :D _  
_Mi experiencia no, trauma en el acuario T.T_  
_¡Grazie por tu review!_

_RESPUESTA A CHIARA POLAIRIX EDELSTEIN:_  
_Ejeje, ahora llegó el turno de Iggy y Alfred :3_  
_Ea, prepárate porque al PruAus también sufrirá un ataque ._. Ya, ¡necesitamos tu ayuda!_

_RESPUESTA A SAKHORY:_  
_:it'sfree:_  
_Muy bien niña, ¡hay que sacrificarse por el santo Yaoi! -de santo no tiene nada-_  
_Asadads, fluff ?)_  
_Eaaaa, KoHo :'D Amo esa pareja, la amo la amo la amo :'3 KoHo KoHo KoHo (ojo cuando lo decís en voz alta, porque_  
_suena a otra cosa x'D Yo lo dije en clase y me retaron :P)_  
_¡"Shampein"! -acerca un vasito- Comparte, mierda, ¡comparte!_  
_¡A ponerse en pedo! (ah qué tenía que ver .-.)_  
_UsUk, UkUs, como se te cante. Yo también les doy a las dos e.e_  
_Todos lo tenemos -depresión-_  
_Awww, la búsqueda francesa xD_  
_._  
_Yo estoy tan loca que cuando veo al hijo de DenNor (ya sabés) siento que me pegaran un puñetazo en el estómago,_  
_pero es más por el miedo que por el amor D: ¿Eh? ¿Amor? ¡Nah!_  
_Sí, pero si te fijás en la apariencia, realmente parece su hijo xD Yo lo pensé en la clase de Catequesis :3 Las profes _  
_hablando y yo pensando en GerIta :'D_  
_Abrazo! :D_

_RESPUESTA A SMOOCHIPON:_  
_Ea, ¡me alegro que te encante! :3_  
_Argentina como papa, fue lo primero que pensé cuando lo vi x'D _  
_De las respuestas, pon las que quieras :3_

_¡Al fic!_

_Muy bien, Noruega, ahora tenés que atenderme :3 -sonrisa malvada mientras está tirada en la cama-_

_... -Noruega :pokerface:-_

_Ya sabés lo que tenés que hacer... -sonrisa psicópata-_

_... -suspira y besa a Dinamarca apasionadamente-_

_-Islandia :motherofgod:-_

_-hemorragia nasal masiva-_

* * *

-¡Che, Cejotas, Cejotas!

Inglaterra frenó en seco, reconociendo aquella voz tan molesta. Bueno, la escuchaba todos los días. Se dio la vuelta, enfrentando al rubio argentino que lo miraba enojado.

-¿Qué quieres? –con Argentina no había que andar con rodeos.

-Quiero que me devuelvas a Malvinas –declaró éste, cruzándose de brazos. El inglés, por su lado, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, mientras le daba su respuesta.

-Ella ha decidido que no quiere volver contigo –este tema era el pan de cada día; Inglaterra ya se había acostumbrado, lo que no quitaba que le molestara.

-¡Mentira! –protestó Martín, empezando a caminar con él, dos pasos más adelante, por lo que debía caminar de espaldas. Arthur rezó para que se tropezara. –Ella se fue con vos porque la obligaste. Si no, estaría conmigo.

-Cree lo que quieras –todas las discusiones terminaban así, Inglaterra se había cansado de darle pelea al cabezota del asado.

-Vámonos, Martín –otro rubio que Arthur rápidamente identificó como Uruguay, lo tomó del hombro al otro y se lo llevó a rastras, mientras Argentina le hacía muecas y gritaba insultos en inglés a modo de burla. Inglaterra lo miró como un lobo miraría a un caniche ladrándole ferozmente, y continuó con su camino.

Al pasar por una ventana que daba al patio, vio que Italia y España estaban jugando una carrera. Feliciano llevaba a caballito a Japón, que se aferraba al cuello del italiano como si en ello se le fuera la vida, y España cargaba con Portugal, que había apoyado las manos suavemente sobre sus hombros y estaba sonrojado ante tanto contacto. El inglés no supo definir quién corría más rápido, pero al final ganó Italia, que festejó dando saltitos como una alegre animadora, y el japonés se tambaleaba con la cara azul del terror. Aunque eran muy amigos y compañeros de cuarto, el morocho nunca había confiado en el italiano en temas como carreras, autos o cualquier medio de transporte/competencia/juego en que lo tuviera que llevar. Japón se arrepentía profundamente de haber acompañado a su amigo a las clases de conducir.

Inglaterra apartó la vista, dejando al feliz grupo pavear por el patio, y siguió andando por el pasillo. Todavía no había sonado el timbre de entrada, y el salón estaba a pocos metros, así que se sentía tranquilo. Ah, ¡pero Francia le había pedido la tarea! Bueno, que se jodiera. No tenía ganas de encontrarse con él y los otros dos idiotas.

-_Britain_!

Arthur se detuvo, con el corazón repentinamente golpeándole con fuerza el pecho. Ésa era, definitivamente, la voz que menos quería escuchar a esa hora de la mañana.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que hizo todos sus esfuerzos para mantenerse tranquilo, no pudo evitar saltar de la sorpresa cuando el estadounidense le saludó con una palmada en el trasero.

-_Hello, my friend_! –exclamó de buen humor Estados Unidos, guiñándole un ojo, como hacía con todos. El otro rubio no pudo evitar ruborizarse. –_How are you_? –en vez de recibir una amable y tierna contestación como esperaba, recibió un golpe inglés con el libro más gordo que llevaba.

-¡Eres idiota! –le gritó enfurecido éste, dándose vuelta intentando conservar su dignidad, y apresurando el paso para llegar al salón. Ya no le importaba encontrarse con el Bad Touch Trio, lo único que quería era alejarse del hiperactivo y desvergonzado estadounidense. Mas no lo logró: él lo siguió como un siamés, frotándose el lado de la cabeza que había sido herida.

-Oye, tranquilo, ¡sólo te he saludado, _England_! –como adoraba llamarlo de distintas formas. Inglaterra chasqueó la lengua e hizo el intento de ignorarlo, pero le resultaba imposible. Alfred era demasiado escandaloso. –_England_? Eh, ¿te has enojado conmigo?

El inglés esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No, no me he enojado porque me hayas saludado tocándome en donde no debías.

-Ah, _ok_! –ah, Estados Unidos era realmente tarado. Inglaterra puso los ojos en blanco. –_Well, let's go_! –le dio un empujoncito cariñoso.

Arthur frenó y se volvió para enfrentar al chico.

-¡No me toques, no me hables con tanta familiaridad, no me empujes, y especialmente, no me pegues debajo de la espalda! –chilló como un crío frustrado. Alfred lo miró divertido y no pudo contener una risa.

-De acuerdo, señor presidente de la clase Cejotas Kirkland –el inglés enrojeció. Estados Unidos esbozó una sonrisita burlona y levantó las dos manos en señal de paz. Después hizo la venia a modo de despedida y se fue tarareando su himno por el pasillo, abandonando a un inglés enbroncado más consigo mismo que con él.

vVv

-¡Eh, Arthur, me tienes que pasar la tarea! –le recordó Francia al rubio apenas lo vio llegar a la puerta del salón. Inglaterra puso los ojos en blanco meneando levemente la cabeza, y dejó con un golpe los libros que llevaba, sobre su pupitre.

-Encuéntrala tú solo –le contestó al francés con cierto desdén. ¡Estaba harto de trabajar por los dos, y ya se lo había dicho infinitas veces!

-Franchute, ¿no te molesta si también me copio? –preguntó Prusia, bajándose del escritorio donde estaba sentado y acercándose a su amigo, que revolvía entre los libros buscando los deberes. Arthur, que estaba por escapar del aula para no tener que aguantarlos, apretó tanto los dientes hasta que le rechinaron. ¡Era _su_ tarea, y le preguntaban a Francia como si fuera de éste!

-Sí, claro, creo que Arthurcito no tendrá problema –respondió entre risitas él, a lo que luego el prusiano se le sumó con una sonora carcajada. Inglaterra supo que debía irse de allí lo más pronto posible, pero en ese momento España apareció en la puerta, con una amplia sonrisa y con la frente perlada de sudor.

-Este Italia sí que es una buena competencia –comentó pasando por alto la presencia del inglés y dirigiéndose a sus amigos directamente. Si éste hubiera recordado quién era Canadá, seguro que se hubiera dado cuenta que el canadiense se sentía exactamente igual que él en ese instante, pero todos los días.

-¿Otra vez las carreras? –Prusia no alzó la vista de la hoja que Francia había encontrado y se apresuraban en copiar.

-Sí –España asintió alegremente. –No pude ganarle ni una vez.

-Y eso que Portugal es liviano –apuntó el francés.

-Sí, pero Japón lo es más, e Italia sí que sabe correr rápido cuando quiere –se rió el español, sentándose a horcajadas en una silla frente a sus dos mejores amigos. El inglés se dio cuenta de que se había quedado plantado allí escuchando una conversación en la que no lo iban a integrar, y decidió irse finalmente, mordiéndose el labio. El día había comenzado mal.

vVv

-¡Ucrania, Ucrania!

La aludida reconoció al instante la voz italiana, que sonaba desesperada, así que se dio vuelta algo preocupada, para encontrarse con Italia corriendo hacia su escritorio agitando los brazos y amenazando con tirar todo al suelo, puesto que se estaba chocando con sillas, mesas y pilas de libros por el camino.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Italia? –preguntó con preocupación, cuando el castaño llegó a tropezones al escritorio y se apoyaba sobre el borde para recuperar el aliento.

-¡Veee~ necesito ayuda! ¡_Per favore, per favore, per favore_! –pidió llorando.

-Italia –respondió Ucrania con una voz que intentaba transmitirle calma, y sonaba algo maternal. –Si no me dices qué sucede, no te puedo ayudar.

El joven asintió y se sorbió la nariz.

-¡Es que Japón me había prestado un libro, pero lo perdí! Ve~, es muy importante para él y seguro que lo perdí aquí porque aquí lo estaba leyendo ayer y cuando me di cuenta…

-A ver, Italia. ¿Cuál libro era? –interrogó apartándose del escritorio, dispuesta a empezar la búsqueda.

El italiano juntó los dedos índices y los golpeó, evidentemente incomodado. Ucrania se preguntó si en realidad no habría robado un libro de anatomía cuando ella no estaba y después lo hubiera perdido. De hecho, varios alumnos "se interesaban" en ciertos libros de arte y anatomía, y ella sabía perfectamente por qué. Pero aunque Italia tuviera fama de andar de coqueto con las chicas, todos eran conscientes de que no había pasado de tomarlas de la mano y que era completamente inocente, algo realmente extraño y excepcional en un adolescente de diecisiete años que todavía no entendía bien el concepto de "reproducción".

-Es un secreto, ve~ -contestó con la mirada baja. La ucraniana se cruzó de brazos.

-Italia, si no me dices qué libro es, no puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo –dijo con voz severa. Definitivamente, estaba actuando como una madre.

Feliciano alzó la vista de golpe, horrorizado ante la idea, y titubeó, sin saber cómo resolver el dilema. Finalmente hizo un puchero y respondió.

-Está bien, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie, ¿sí? –pidió ya resignado. –Japón, si se enterara que se lo dije a otra persona, sencillamente me mataría, ve~ Y no quiero morir sin antes comer una deliciosa past…

-Entendí, no te preocupes –le cortó la rubia. El italiano suspiró, sabiendo que ya estaba con la soga al cuello.

-Japón dibujó un manga en que los protagonistas eran Estados Unidos e Inglaterra –explicó en voz muy bajita. –Yo se lo pedí para leer, aunque me costó mucho convencerlo, ve~ y todavía no sé por qué. Pero después me lo dio y me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie, y yo le prometí que no lo haría, ve~ -se veía que se sentía culpable por haber traicionado a su amigo, mas continuó. –Todavía no entiendo bien qué hay de malo en que Alfred y Arthur estuvieran juntos, pero cuando le pregunté a Japón me dijo que…

-Ya me imagino qué te habrá dicho –interrumpió la ucraniana, parpadeando asombrada ante la visión del tranquilo y calladito japonés, dibujando un manga sobre una pareja entre dos alumnos. –Ya, te ayudaré –declaró. "Y le echaré una buena ojeada, le haré una foto para mandársela a Hungría y creo que ya tenemos otra pareja para salvar", pensó.

Italia sonrió aliviado.

-¡_Grazie mille_, Kat*! –parecía feliz de poder confiar en ella. –Bueno, ¿por dónde empezaremos, ve~?

-Veamos, ¿estás seguro de que lo has dejado aquí? –Ucrania recordaba que Estonia, Chile y otros asistentes se ocupaban de mantener la biblioteca ordenada, y ya a estas alturas lo habrían encontrado. Por lo tanto, Feliciano definitivamente lo habría perdido por alguna otra parte de la escuela. Aún así, él asintió con vehemencia.

-Sí, sí, ve~

-Uhm, Italia, si estuviera aquí ya lo hubiéramos encontrado.

-¿Ve~? –el italiano se mostró al principio confuso, luego asustado. –¡Ve~! ¿Entonces…? Pero yo lo había dejado aquí –comenzó nuevamente. –Estoy muy seguro, yo lo había dejado aquí, porque la biblioteca, ve, es para leer, ve, y entonces vine aquí para ve, leer y…

"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…" Al llegar al diez Ucrania suspiró pesadamente y se apresuró en calmar a un Italia entrado en pánico.

vVv

Hungría recorría los pasillos caminando rápido, escrutando cuidadosamente cada rincón del lugar e intentando que no se le escapara nada.

¿Cómo podría encontrar un manga yaoi en una escuela sin que estuviera escondido?

Consultó nuevamente su celular. No, no se equivocaba. Katyusha le había detallado exactamente todo lo que había dicho el italiano, y le había pedido ayuda. Puesto que a ella no le suponía una gran dificultad localizar parejas yaoi (aunque estuvieran dibujadas), el desafío le pareció gulash** comido. Sin embargo, pasados más de tres cuartos de hora, aceptó que la misión distaba mucho de serlo.

Se detuvo unos segundos e inspiró hondo. Adoraba a Italia, lo había conocido desde que éste era pequeño y no había cambiado la voz, por lo tanto se había encariñado mucho con él; pero en ese momento, sencillamente lo quería sacudir de los hombros mientras le gritaba cómo podía ser tan idiota y dónde demonios había dejado el bendito manga. Esto último no porque le preocupara mucho Italia, sino porque para qué mentir, quería leerlo y escanearlo para poder repasarlo todas las veces que quisiera en su computadora.

Soltó el aire y se dispuso a continuar con su camino, cuando vio algo que la hizo olvidarse de ello.

Allí, en una rendijita abierta de la sala de música, se podía apreciar la punta de un libro. Mas ella sabía perfectamente que no era un libro.

Se acercó cautelosamente y, tras comprobar que nadie la miraba, tiró de la puntita y el manga se dejó ver.

Casi deja escapar unas lágrimas de emoción cuando lo levantó y lo sostuvo frente a su rostro. ¡Un manga yaoi! ¡Dibujado por Japón mismo! ¡Y de una de las parejas del instituto! Bueno, se corrigió, todavía _no_ eran parejas, pero con su ayuda, todo terminaría como debía ser.

Lo hojeó con deleite, avistando velozmente varias viñetas y diálogos, hasta que se topó con la página que quería: la del beso apasionado (y a la vez, tierno) de la pareja. Emitió un suspiro enternecida y se estremeció. Siempre que leía ese tipo de cosas le sucedía.

Con rapidez sacó su celular y le tomó una foto expertamente, para inmediatamente enviársela a su aliada. Hungría compartía las cosas, no era egoísta, y menos en un caso así.

Mientras esperaba la respuesta, el manga se ensombreció. Algo aturdida, levantó la vista y se encontró con el norteamericano mismo frente a ella.

-_Hello, Hungary_! –saludó alegremente. –_What are you reading_?

Elizabeta dejó escapar el aire que había contenido con un bufido, y sin avergonzarse, respondió.

-Un manga. –El _yankee_ asintió, había hablado con Japón repetidas veces y conocía acerca de su cultura. De repente, a Hungría se le ocurrió algo tan arriesgado y loco, que sonrió como psicópata por un instante. –Escucha, Alfred, ¿podrías entregarle este manga a Italia? –en el rostro de Estados Unidos se reflejó la curiosidad y confusión. Había pescado el anzuelo. –Pero dáselo sólo a él, él tiene que dárselo a Japón pero lo había perdido, y si se lo entregas a Kiku directamente…

-_I understand_! –contestó él rápidamente. –No te preocupes, ¡el _hero_ le dará el manga a _Italy_!

-¡Köszönöm***! –dejó el manga en manos del estadounidense con una sonrisa, y luego comenzó a alejarse. –Recuerda dárselo a Italia, ¿sí?

-A Italia –afirmó el otro.

-¡Adiós! –se despidió la húngara. Apenas le dio la espalda al rubio, esbozó una sonrisa malévola.

El plan UsUk/UkUs estaba comenzando.

* * *

*Kat: Apodo para Katyusha.

**Gulash: Según mis escasos conocimientos acerca de Hungría y con ayuda de Wikipedia, es un plato típico de este país: una sopa de carne.

***Köszönöm: Gracias en húngaro.

* * *

_¡FUCK YEAH!_

_Perdón si no estuve muy creativa en las respuestas a reviews D: pero ando sin inspiración :P Igualmente nunca tienen que dudar que amo sus reviews, soy muy feliz con ellos :'3 Grazie por todos los que ponen las pelotas (o las no-pelotas) y comentan :'D Y los loquillos que miran y no hablan, los estoy viendo OwO :i'mwatchingyou: _

_Ahora, a hacer reposo -Noruega con su cara de póker, ya soltó a Dinamarca que se tambalea con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara-_

_¡No quiero mamá! D: -lloriqueando-_

_No soy tu mamá -Noruega-_

_¡Sí lo sos! ¡Y tengo que continuar mis fics! D':_

_Bueno, como siempre, dejen reviews (ustedes, loquillos, los que no comentan, pillos, dejen al menos uno) en caso de opiniones/dudas, o Alfred se comerá el manga yaoi :D y se morirá atragantado por el papel ?) ¡Salva a Alfred!_


	7. Chapter 6: Timidez

_¡Moi moi! :D_

_Ya, esta vez no me tardé tanto, ¿no? ¡¿NO?! xD Díganme que no ._._

_Ve~, planeaba subir este capítulo ayer, pero: tuve que terminar mi tarea de Matemática, y a eso de las ocho de la noche, se me cortó la luz T.T ¡Odio que me pase eso, carajo! Me da miedo TwT Slenderman, Slenderman everywhere~_

**_HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE, BLAH BLAH BLAH~_**

_:feellikeKe$ha:_

_RESPUESTA A DAZARU KIMCHIBUN:_  
_Muahaha, todo lo verás en este capítulo e.é_  
_Verás, los motivos de Sey se confesarán más adelante. Así que, por ahora se mantiene el suspenso ?) xD_  
_Actualicé bastante pronto, ¿verdad...? :7 Dime que sí dime que sí D:_

_RESPUESTA A TINNA AGOTNES:_  
_Yup, Argentina *-*_  
_Los latinos no tardarán mucho en aparecer, no te preocupes xD_  
_Uhm, sí, es entendible tu duda... Cuando vi que Latin Hetalia tenía dos versiones de México (una femenina y otra_  
_masculina) también me surgió esa pregunta. Bueno, pero ahora ya sé e.e México va a ser hombre. _  
_Muahaha~ aquí está la maravillosa (¿seguro?) resolución de la pareja xD_

_RESPUESTA A AHARI:_  
_¿De veras que lo extrañaste? :3 Awww~_  
_No te preocupes, intentaré subir los capítulos con más frecuencia :D_

_RESPUESTA A CHIARA POLAIRIX EDELSTEIN:_  
_Jejeje, me alegro nwn_  
_Para el PruAus no falta mucho, así que ve preparando la metralleta xD_

_RESPUESTA A ERZEBETH K:_  
_Jajaja, yo también empecé así xD Así nació este fic, lol ?) Ahora no me cae tan mal, me cae peor Taiwán, pero la_  
_vida es así y Seychelles debía ser la antagonista principal ?) xD_  
_Ve~, ¡me alegro que te guste! :D_

_RESPUESTA A DARKMINENE9:_  
_Hello, dear ?)_  
_Asfsadsa, como cuando ya leas este capítulo ya vas a saber todo lo que pasó xD ehm, sólo te digo, ¡aguante el_  
_Rochu! :D_  
_Muahaha, gracias por seguir mis historias~_

_RESPUESTA A SAKHORY:_  
_Jajajadsh, tenía que hacerte suspenso ?) Y yo veo el futuro, niña, lo veo e.e_  
_Antes no me gustaba el UKUSA, lol xD Pero desde que vi cieeerta fotito, lo adoré x3 Asadadsa, ejem._  
_Sí, es extraño ._. Para mí que Francis está escondido, esperando el mejor momento para..._  
_-sale una botella de vidrio voladora a estrellarse contra su cabeza- ¡OW!_  
_¡Eso pasa por burlarse de mi champagne! -Francis ofendido, con lagrimitas en los ojos-_  
_Y-ya... -mareada-_  
_Muahaha, muahahaha, muahahaha~! è.é ¡Alfred sabe lo que es bueno!_  
_Eso de los sinónimos yo también lo hago :yaoming: Fue desde que en cuarto grado nos pusieron a 13 un insuficiente_  
_por copiarnos xD en la tarea de Ciencias ._. Puta tarea._  
_Jajajaj, me hiciste spoiler ?)_  
_Bueno, puse a Sebas un segundo... más adelante lo pondré en capítulos... xD_  
_¡Saludotes! :3_

_Ahora ve a hacer tu tarea de inglés -Noruega, que es el único que se acuerda de todo-_

_¡¿TAREA DE INGLÉS?! OAO -yo, :genius:-_

_Sí, tu tarea -_-_

_Oh mierda n.n -jodida- ¡A-al fic!_

* * *

-Siempre me ha llamado la atención algo de ti, _amour_~ -comentó repentinamente Francis, al entrar en el cuarto que compartía con el inglés, que había llegado hacía un rato y terminaba la tarea. Estaba acostumbrado a que Francia se tardara, ya que se dedicaban a molestar gente por la escuela después de clases.

-_What_? –Inglaterra no se molestó en levantar la vista de su carpeta. El otro rubio se acercó, con Pierre posado en su hombro.

-¿No puedes hacer algo con tu obsesión por tu propia bandera? –el inglés enrojeció. –Mira, por todos lados, bandera británica, bandera británica, bandera británica. Bandera británica en las sábanas, bandera británica en las toallas –Arthur no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar el incidente del baño de ese día, -bandera británica –el francés le arrebató la carpeta para mostrarle la tapa –¡hasta en tu carpeta! Y ni hablar de los pósters –la pared de Inglaterra estaba tapizada de pósters de bandas como Sex Pistols, The Clash, entre otras.

Inglaterra echó hacia atrás la silla y se cruzó de piernas.

-Sí, mira quién habla –señaló las sábanas francesas, rojas, blancas y azules. Pierre voló hasta la cabecera de la cama, donde se posó y pió suavemente. Francia suspiró, como quien trata con un crío enfurecido.

-Yo no sufro de una grave obsesión como tú, _amour_, sencillamente sé combinar.

-¡No me llames de esa manera!

-Como desees… _amour_.

Arthur resopló, frustrado, y continuó con su tarea. Por su lado, el francés se echó en su cama, relajado. El inglés lo miró de reojo.

-¿Es que nunca puedes dejar de trabajar? –preguntó Francis repentinamente, mientras acariciaba la cabecita del pequeño pájaro.

-¿Es que nunca puedes trabajar? –replicó el otro, sin dejar de escribir.

-Yo sé lo que te sucede –comentó Francia, ignorando la respuesta.

Inglaterra levantó una ceja.

-_Tell me_.

-Necesitas una buena dosis de _amour_~ -la punta del lápiz inglés se rompió. –Un buen novio que se acostara contigo todas las noch… -una cartuchera voladora que aterrizó justo en su cara le impidió finalizar. Pierre pió asustado. Sin embargo, Francis se rió. Había dado en el clavo. Arthur tenía la cara más roja que un tomate español.

vVv

Canadá llegó a su cuarto muerto de sueño. A duras penas había pasado la clase de Literatura sin dormirse, ya que la noche anterior había descansado muy mal. Abrió la puerta de la pieza bostezando abiertamente, y se encontró con una situación que nunca había esperando encontrar.

Su hermano y compañero de habitación, Estados Unidos, estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas en la cama, frente a un manga cerrado. Cabe señalar que el estadounidense lo miraba atentamente, con una concentración que el otro rubio no había visto jamás en él. Entró y cerró la puerta tras él, con el ceño fruncido. Sin duda alguna, algo iba mal. Se acercó a su hermano, sosteniendo a Kumajiro entre sus brazos. Alfred ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia, pero el canadiense estaba acostumbrado. Al fin y al cabo, nadie lo percibía.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás practicando telequinesia? –preguntó con su típica voz suave. El otro se sobresaltó y lo miró asombrado, como si Matthew se tratara de un extraterrestre rosa con tentáculos recién llegado de Saturno. De hecho, con eso se hubiera sorprendido menos.

-_Who are you_? –Canadá sonrió, intentando mantener la calma.

-_I'm Canada_ –respondió. –¿Qué haces?

Estados Unidos volvió la vista al manga y frunció el ceño.

-Verás… Hungría me dio este manga y me dijo que se lo entregara a Italia. _But_… -se reacomodó los anteojos. –Tengo curiosidad.

Matthew dejó a Kumajiro sobre una silla y se sentó en la cama junto a su hermano. Luego tomó el manga y lo miró. No pudo ahogar una exclamación.

En la tapa, aparecían Estados Unidos y el mismísimo Inglaterra. El primero lo llevaba al otro rubio como si se tratara de un superhéroe salvando a su amada novia. Presa de la intriga, abrió el manga sin miramientos, pero el estadounidense se lo arrebató.

-_Hey_! –le reprochó. –Esto es secreto.

-_Why_? –protestó su hermano, intentando recuperar el manga. –¡Sólo quiero echarle una ojeada!

-¡Ni lo pienses!

-Ya, ¿por qué? –Canadá se cruzó de brazos, enojado. –No es tuyo –argumentó, haciendo un nuevo intento de agarrar el preciado objeto.

-¡Porque aparezco yo! –replicó Alfred, algo nervioso. –Y… ¡no quiero que lo leas sin que antes lo revise yo!

-¡Pero si tú no lo querías leer!

-¿Quién lo dijo?

-Oh, _please, brother_! Estabas allí sentado, mirando el manga, sin ni siquera haberlo abierto. –El sonrojo en las mejillas estadounidenses le indicó que había acertado. –Ahora, ¡dámelo! –se le tiró encima, desesperadamente, para arrebatárselo.

Tras unos pocos segundos de forcejeo, puñetazos, patadas e incluso mordidas (aquellas pequeñas peleas siempre duraban poco), Canadá triunfó. Le pegó una patada en la entrepierna a su hermano, tomándolo por completo con la guardia baja. Estados Unidos no pudo evitar retorcerse de dolor y soltar el manga, que Matthew atrapó en el aire antes de que cayera al suelo. Rápidamente se bajó de la cama y se derrumbó en la suya, abriendo el tesoro por la primera página. Alfred se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

-_No_! –gritó, derrotado. Quiso saltar a la otra cama, pero le dolía mucho la parte baja y tampoco iba a perder la vida por un maldito manga. Resignado, observaba todas las expresiones que ponía el canadiense mientras leía con avidez.

-Oye, te quedan muy bien las mejillas ruborizadas –comentó mientras soltaba una risita. El otro rubio enrojeció por completo, y se le empañaron los lentes. Se los sacó y los limpió con su camiseta de _Superman_.

-_Shut the hell up_ –dijo muerto de vergüenza, recibiendo otra risita canadiense.

Repentinamente, Matthew abrió los ojos de par en par y una gotita de sangre escapó de su nariz. Alarmado, Alfred fue enseguida a socorrerlo, pero descubrió aterrorizado el motivo de la hemorragia.

En la escena estaban él y Arthur, contra la pared, besándose como dos amantes que no se satisfacen fácilmente. Había tomado al de ojos verdes por el trasero y le levantaba una pierna, mientras éste le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos… Ver cómo sus dos lenguas se enredaban fue demasiado para él.

-¡Entrégamelo ya mismo! –le suplicó a su hermano, mientras intentaba agarrar el manga que el rubio ponía fuera de su alcance.

-_Wait, wait_… quiero leer esta parte… -le señaló (desde lejos, no era estúpido) un cuadro donde se separaban un poco, pero quedaban unidos por un hilo de saliva. El tan sólo imaginarse que eso sucediera en la vida real le cortó la respiración. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Sentía como si todas sus fantasías amorosas* quedaran al descubierto, y encima ¡a ojos de su propio hermano! Quería largarse a llorar, pero se tragó las lágrimas y observó impotente cómo el de ojos violetas leía con deleite cada escena.

-Kiku dibuja realmente bien –opinó, sonriendo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Desde cuándo el pequeñín y tímido canadiense era tan pervertido? Alfred se tapó la cara. No podría mirarlo nunca más. –Me gustaría que lo pasaran a una película, de veras. –Estados Unidos espió por entre sus dedos y vio que Canadá cerraba el manga. Suspiró aliviado y retiró las manos de su rostro. Después, al toparse con la sonrisa malvada del menor se percató de lo que sucedía.

-_No_! –gimió enrojeciendo. –¡No haré eso con Arthur _never_! –la mirada que le dirigió el pequeño lo hizo sonrojarse aún más y cerrar las piernas ante un pensamiento un poco "fuera de tono".

-_Yeah, sure_ –el sarcasmo fue más que evidente. Alfred se levantó y se acomodó los anteojos. Le arrebató el manga de las manos a su hermano y éste no hizo ningún esfuerzo por recuperarlo.

-Voy a entregarle esto a _Italy_ –dijo y se fue, cerrando la puerta con un golpe. Estaba hiperventilando.

Canadá meneó la cabeza, sonriendo y de buen humor. Kumajiro lo miró extrañado.

-_Who_? –preguntó simplemente.

-_I'm Canada_ –ni siquiera eso le iba a arruinar el día. El canadiense sonrió más ampliamente.

Menudo manga se había leído.

Y no le había mostrado la parte más fuerte.

vVv

Arthur suspiró y se hundió un poco más en la bañera. El agua caliente le sentaba bien. Bien merecido se lo tenía, después de haber terminado aquella tortura de Matemáticas. Sonrió, relajándose y sumergiéndose un poquito más. Aquello era sencillamente estupendo…

Escuchó un celular sonar en la habitación, y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que era el suyo. ¡Maldición! Había olvidado apagarlo. Aguzó el oído y oyó cómo el francés se acercaba al escritorio silbando, y luego atendía.

-¿Aló? –hizo un pequeño silencio. –Oh, sí, _mon amour _Arthur está en el baño –el rubio quiso ahogarse. –No, se está bañando… creo –agregó. Inglaterra casi podía verlo a él y su maldita sonrisa malvada. –Sí, ahora te paso con él. _Mon amour_~ -Francis abrió la puerta del baño sin pedir permiso. –Sey está al celular.

-¿Seychelles? –el inglés no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, intrigado, y se incorporó un poco. –¿Qué querrá…?

-Eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú~ -el rubio le lanzó el teléfono por encima de la cortina y por poco se cae en el agua.

-_Fucking shit_! ¡Estúpido! –le chilló Arthur, y cuando se hubo asegurado de que el francés ya se hubiera ido –no sin antes soltar sus típicas risas extrañas–, atendió. –_Hello_?

-Ho-hola, ¿presidente Kirkland? –a pesar de lo confundido que estaba por la llamada, Inglaterra se sintió orgulloso de que lo trataran de esa forma.

-¿Sí?

-¿P-podríamos vernos mañana, después de clases? E-es que… necesito ayuda en Literatura –al inglés eso le sonó raro, pero prefirió pasarlo por alto.

-Sí, claro, no hay ningún problema. ¿En dónde? –preguntó.

-En la sala de arte. Creo que para esa hora ya… estará libre –notó que la voz de la chica se había vuelto más segura. –Bueno… hasta mañana, entonces –y cortó sin esperar respuesta. Extrañado, Arthur también cortó y dejó el celular en el suelo del baño. Luego volvió a sumergirse en el agua caliente. A veces quería quedarse allí para siempre. Entrecerró los ojos, repentinamente incomodado. Él, por varios segundos, había pensado que la llamada había sido por parte de Alfred.

Y aquél no era un miedo, era una esperanza.

vVv

16:37 hs, SALA DE ARTE, DÍA SIGUIENTE.

-Entonces, ¿has entendido todo lo que te expliqué hasta aquí? –preguntó Inglaterra. Seychelles asintió.

Ambos estaban en la sala de arte, con las sillas, las mesas y todos los materiales artísticos como única compañía. Arthur no podía dejar de imaginarse qué haría si estuviera frente a otra persona que no era, justamente, la jovencita.

-K-Kirkland… -llamó ella, y se sobresaltó al notar los ojos verdes que respondieron. –Y-yo… ¡yo quería decirte algo! –el inglés levantó una ceja, invitándola a continuar. Seychelles apretó los ojos y alzó la voz. –¡Yo te amo, Arthur Kirkland!

El aludido se quedó boquiabierto, aturdido por aquella confesión. Y no sólo él.

Justo cuando abría la puerta, Alfred F. Jones escuchó perfectamente las palabras de Seychelles.

Y no pensaba quedarse sin hacer nada.

-¡Arthur…! –empezó, pero se interrumpió al instante. A pesar de su supuesta timidez, la chica se había inclinado hacia el inglés y lo había besado.

Lo había besado en los labios.

vVv

Apenas se separaron, Inglaterra parpadeó. _What the fuck_…? ¿Seychelles había…? ¡¿SEYCHELLES HABÍA…?!

Las manos le temblaron cuando se levantó y tomó sus cosas. La morena lo miró preocupada.

-Arthur…

-Adiós –dijo simplemente el aludido, mientras se iba. Al pasar por la puerta, empujó el brazo estadounidense y continuó su camino con la cabeza baja. El rubio reaccionó rápido y lo abrazó por la espalda, indispuesto a soltarlo.

-¡Arthur! –gritó cuando el otro intentó liberarse. –¡Arthur, escúchame, _please_!

-¡No tengo nada que escuchar, mierda! –chilló el inglés, con la voz rota. Alfred se dio cuenta y se aferró más a él. –¡Suéltame, carajo! –contrario a lo ordenado, el estadounidense lo arrastró hasta un salón vacío mientras el otro forcejeaba y pataleaba, y cerró la puerta tras él. El de ojos verdes jadeaba contra la pared, escondiendo su rostro. Estados Unidos se acercó y le puso las manos en las mejillas, entre preocupado y alterado. Al fin y al cabo, estaban solos en un aula. Completamente solos.

-Arthur, escúchame –rogó, y sintió que sus manos se humedecían. Entonces se percató de lo que sucedía. –Arthur, ¿estás…? –un sollozo le sirvió como respuesta. Su corazón se encogió de dolor, y le acarició el rostro en un intento desesperado de consolarlo, mientras apoyaba su frente en la del otro rubio. –Arthur, _my love, don't cry_…

Los sollozos ingleses fueron lo único que escuchó Jones en el silencio del salón. El estadounidense hacía todo lo que podía por tranquilizarlo: le decía cosas, le acariciaba las mejillas, le daba besos en el pelo… pero nada funcionaba. Por dentro, él también se entristecía; no quería que el inglés llorara, jamás lo había visto de esa forma y no quería volver a hacerlo. Casi sin pensarlo, con la idea de que Arthur se sintiera mejor como única prioridad, acercó su rostro y le besó suavemente en los labios. Un roce tierno, dulce, lleno de amor y nada propio del hiperactivo rubio, que hizo que la respiración inglesa se cortara. Y también su llanto. Animado por esta reacción, Estados Unidos profundizó un poco el beso, sonriendo.

-_Are you feeling better, my love_? –preguntó cuando separó sus labios de los ingleses. Éste abrió sus ojos verdes como platos.

-M-me has dicho… -se sonrojó. El estadounidense se rió y le dio un pico.

-_Yes: my love_ –repitió. –_I love you, Arthur_.

El corazón del aludido saltó de felicidad y la última lágrima que derramó, antes de que el otro rubio le besara de nuevo, no fue ni un ápice por tristeza.

-_I love you too, Alfred…_

vVv

-¡Misión UsUk/UkUs cumplida! –susurró Hungría soltando un chillido bajo. Ucrania se rió, espiando por la ventana del aula al lado de su amiga. Qué bueno que los dos rubios no se hubieran dado cuenta de ello.

Por ahora, el trabajo de la alianza estaba yendo a la perfección.

vVv

El japonés suspiró aliviado al ver otra vez el manga en sus manos. Italia podía ser su mejor amigo, pero eso no curaba su estupidez. Ahora no podía evitar estremecerse por lo calmado que se sentía. Había experimentado algo como "dejar su vida en las manos italianas" cuando le entregó el manga… Pero ahora estaba de vuelta con él, y eso era lo que importaba. Después, lo que pensara su amigo sobre ello, no importaba mucho. De hecho, quizás ni siquiera lo hubiera entendido. Sí, a veces su inocencia era ventajosa. Se sentó en uno de los bancos del patio, debajo del cerezo, y se puso a leer. Era una manera de que se le pasaran las horas volando, mientras Italia iba a las clases de apoyo.

-¿No lo has podido conseguir?

Kiku se sobresaltó mientras leía su libro (el manga era peligroso en esos lugares, así que lo había guardado en su mochila), al escuchar la voz que se acercaba por el camino, que automáticamente reconoció como perteneciente a Chipre. Justo como lo imaginaba, el griego estaba a su lado, con gatos hasta en la cabeza –él era el único que tenía permiso entrar a la clase con mascotas– y asintiendo gravemente.

-Sí, y me hubiera gustado leerlo –respondió. Chipre hizo una mueca.

-Ya te lo ganarás, amigo, no te preocupes. Piensa que es difícil de encontrar. Además es japonés.

Todos los sentidos en Japón se pusieron alerta. ¿Japonés? ¿Podía ser que…?

Cuando escuchó el nombre del libro, se fijó en la tapa del suyo. Sí, era ése. Era ése el que tanto ansiaba leer… Grecia. Y él lo estaba releyendo. Se levantó tímidamente, repitiéndose "Es normal, es amabilidad, es normal, es amabilidad…" mientras se acercaba a los dos amigos, que se habían detenido a pocos metros de él. Cuando llegó a espaldas del griego, dijo con voz apenas perceptible:

-_G-gomenasai_… -Heracles no se dio cuenta de su presencia, pero el otro miró por encima del hombro (y del gatito blanco que en ese momento estaba allí) de su amigo y le señaló detrás, sonriendo amablemente al japonés. Éste se sobresaltó cuando se dio vuelta, y bajó la mirada como estuviera a punto de confesar un crimen. –Y-yo… _gomenasai_, por error oí que no había podido conseguir un libro, Grecia-san, y… yo lo tengo, y pensé que… que… que se lo podría prestar. –Kiku se sentía pequeño, avergonzado, lo que más quería era huir. Pero cuando el de ojos verdes le regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento, cambió de idea completamente.

-Muchas gracias entonces… -Grecia frunció el ceño por un segundo, como si le costara recordar el nombre del menor. –Kiku Honda.

El corazón del morocho comenzó a latir con fuerza, dándole la sensación de que estaba por sufrir una tremenda taquicardia. ¡Sabía su nombre! No tuvo fuerzas para despedirse. Sólo podía mirar con admiración al griego, que se alejó con su compañero sin perder su sonrisa. Sólo podía dejar los ojos clavados en él, y sentir vergüenza. ¡No podía mirarlo así, era desubicado! Sin embargo, no podía dejar de hacerlo. No quería.

Debajo de los cerezos y plantado en medio del camino como si él también fuera un árbol, Kiku Honda aceptó finalmente que se había enamorado.

vVv

Hungría bostezó, apoyada sobre el escritorio de la biblioteca, ahora libre de alumnos, a excepción de ella y la ucraniana. Por lo general, a esas horas de la tarde los estudiantes se dedicaban a molestar en sus clubes o a ir a las clases de apoyo, en caso de que les fuera muy mal en clase. Un buen ejemplo era Italia.

-La verdad, hemos hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora –comentó la húngara, estirándose sobre el escritorio. Se sentía bastante cansada, pero lo que menos quería era volver a la habitación y encontrarse con Bélgica parloteando acerca de lo guapo que estaba su hermano mayor. Ya le había dicho que la cortara con el tema, pero no había habido forma de callarla. Finalmente, se había resignado.

Ucrania asintió, recostada en otra silla.

-Pero… creo que necesitamos a más personas para que nos ayuden –opinó, vacilante. Los ojos húngaros la animaron a continuar, sin miedo. –Ya sabes… hasta ahora, como dijiste, todo ha ido bien, pero… no podremos siempre hacer todo solas –terminó, meneando la cabeza.

-No, no podrán.

Asustadas, las dos dirigieron la mirada hacia la puerta y se quedaron de piedra. La nación que se encontraba allí no mostró reacción alguna.

-Por eso estoy aquí, para ayudarles.

Ninguna de las dos amigas se hubiera imaginado, ni en su pensamiento más loco, que justo _esa _persona quisiera formar parte de su club. De hecho, no creían que quisiera formar parte de _ningún_ club.

Aún así, allí estaba.

La segunda aliada.

* * *

*Fantasías amorosas: Ésas que los chicos tienen en la ducha.

* * *

_Muahahaha!_

_Ah, a qué venía eso ._. Ahora tengo que hacer más tarea y no es gracioso, y mañana me llega la otra parte T_T Bueno, no importa \(n.n)/_

**_PRRRRRREGUNTA:_**_ ¿Quién creen que será la segunda aliada? ¿Y las próximas aliadas de Sey? :D_

_Ah, aclaración: si no se entiende cómo volvió el manga a manos de Italia..._

_No se entiende, estúpida -Noruega-_

_¡YA LO SÉ POR ESO LO EXPLICO!_

_Si no se entiende, aquí está la explicación: antes de descubrir a Arthur y la "otra", fue a darle el manga a Italia, que quedó muy contento de que lo hubieran encontrado. Después, fue a buscar al inglés por toda la escuela para comentarle sobre lo que sentía y... bueno, lo encontró _

_¡FIN DEL MUNDO! Digo, ¡DEL FIC! ¡Digo! ¡DEL CAPÍTULO! \(n.n)/_

_Muy buena semana y coman saludable! -con un paquete de papas fritas al lado-_


	8. Chapter 7: La segunda aliada y un dibujo

_Etto... buenas a todos, soy Vincent Nevin, pero prefiero que me digan Vinn, por favor n.n Neam no pudo venir por cuestiones de trabajo, así que me ordenó a mí que viniera a subir la novela. Los mensajes los va a contestar un poco más tarde por problemas de tiempo, así que nadie se enoje, por favor n.n_

_Etto... bien... **Hetalia no le pertenece, y tampoco Latin Hetalia.**_

_Me ha dejado un papel con todo lo que tengo que decir... A ver... "¡MAÑANA ME SACAN EL PUTO YESO!" dice... U-uh..._

_¡Me da mucha vergüenza hablar en público! ¡¿Alguien puede ayudarme?! -desesperado, a los demás- _

_Don't worry! ¡Yo, the hero, te ayudaré! -estadounidense salvaje aparece-_

_A-ah... gracias..._

_We have to contestar the reviews!_

_RESPUESTA A AHARI:_

_Está bien, lo importante es que hayas dejado review xD_

_RESPUESTA A LIZ KIRKLAND AWESOME:_  
_Ehm, bueno, hola Liz y Brandon (.w.)/_  
_¡Me alegro que te guste este fic! n.n Y bueh, yo exactamente no "odio" a Bélgica, pero también me molesta que _  
_arruine el SpaMano, y el HolPor D: Honestamente, detesto el HolBel y perdón a todos los fans de esta pareja._  
_¡Gracias por leer! :D_

_RESPUESTA A ERZEBETH K:_  
_Jejeje, es que son unas de las parejas más dulces del mundo entero *w*_  
_No continué muy pronto, pero seguiré haciendo lo mejor que pueda QwQ_

_RESPUESTA A SAKHORY:_  
_Jajajaj, no, Inglaterra e Irlanda lloraron al conocer a One Direction. Los aborrecen. Te lo aseguro xD_  
_Assadsad, pobre Sey ?)_  
_Mejor... que Kiku nunca se entere, porque va a terminar Italia con mucha sal :c_  
_EL GIRIPAN ES UNA DE LAS COSAS MÁS DULCES DEL MUNDO ENTERO :'D_  
_Con las aliadas, ¿qué te puedo decir? Leé, vas a darte cuenta de que siempre tenés razón :w. (¡spoileando,_  
_spoileando everywhere!)_  
_Mother of Alto Guiso :D Hoy como PASTA~!_  
_Esta pareja es GiriPan. Te aviso que para el Franada, todavía falta. Falta. Faalta. No tanto tanto, pero falta._  
_Nos seguimos leyendo :D_

_RESPUESTA A CHIARA POLAIRIX EDELSTEIN:_  
_Okay, hola Chiara y... Matt (.w.)/_  
_Ejejej, después me haré un hueco entre mis tareas para leerlo, ¡suena bien! :D_

_RESPUESTA A TINNA AGOTNES:_  
_¡NOOOO NO MUERAS! ¡NO QUIERO PERDER A MIS LECTORES!_  
_Bueno, al menos morís feliz ?)_  
_Hehehe, aliadas, ya veremos~_

_Well, my favourite fans, there's the new chapter! La autora está agotada por exceso de homework y apenas si pudo finish this chapter. So, enjoy it! :D_

_S-sí... disfrútenlo, por favor n.n_

* * *

Japón nunca había sido un chico muy extrovertido.

De hecho, no lo era y nunca lo sería.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza, en un intento de espantar aquel pensamiento. ¡No debía deprimirse de esa forma, o volvería al punto de partida*! Haciendo un nuevo esfuerzo por mantenerse animado, clavó la vista y fingió prestar atención únicamente a los _onigiri_ que tenía en ese momento frente a él, y no a los demás seres vivos que lo rodeaban. Encontrar un lugar para sentarse en el comedor era especialmente difícil, pero China siempre se ocupaba de guardarles un asiento a él y a Hong Kong, aunque cierto surcoreano se colaba acercando una silla y quedándose como si nada. Las primeras veces el chino lo regañaba porque no estaba invitado, pero luego llegó a la conclusión de que ello sería discriminación y terminó permitiéndoselo.

Kiku envidiaba a los demás asiáticos. Corea del Sur, bueno, era un nivel extremo de desvergüenza a sus ojos; China era equilibrado, tenía sus amigos, formaba parte de un club, y aunque lo hubiera negado cuando se lo preguntó, salía con el ruso a escondidas. Eran tan obvios. Y Hong Kong, bueno, Hong Kong… a él no le importaba lo que hicieran o dijeran los demás mientras no lo molestaran. Japón había intentado adoptar aquel comportamiento, mas le resultaba sencillamente imposible. No podía evitar preguntarse qué pensaba la otra gente, ¡no podía! Había salido de la actitud de "cerrado", o mejor dicho, literalmente _encerrado_, según China (en referencia a los años que pasó refugiado en su propia habitación), para estar entre personas (ejem, naciones) y sentirse mucho peor. ¿Por qué la gente no era como los gatos? Mucho más fáciles de tratar. En lo que reconocía que había tenido mucha suerte era en haber conocido al italiano, que rápidamente se había convertido en su mejor amigo y no distaba mucho de pensar como una pequeña mascota. Simple, inocente, estúpido, también, pero se había encariñado demasiado con él y apreciaba enormemente el cariño que el otro también le demostraba (aunque seguía sintiéndose incómodo ante ello). Era feliz con tan sólo verlo.

Aún así, teniendo a un buen amigo, estando fuera de una habitación y con un lugar especialmente reservado en el comedor por alguien, se sentía incompleto. Varias veces se había dado la cabeza contra la pared (literalmente, provocando que el castaño se asustara y lo alejara rápidamente de ésta), haciendo lo posible por convencerse de que no debería ser tan ambicioso, había llegado más lejos de lo que creía y ya podía soportar sin un ataque de pánico que Italia fuera sonámbulo (lo cual era igual a que éste durmiera, cada dos por tres, desnudo en su cama, y despertara abrazado y estrujado como un panda de peluche). ¿Qué más quería? ¿Ser popular? ¡Por favor! Aquello era como pedir que su compañero de cuarto fuera Albert Einstein.

Kiku respiró hondo y soltó el aire por la boca, tres veces, y sin hacer ruido alguno. No, de verdad que era imposible no sentirse una paria cuando tu mejor amigo está cantando a voz en cuello "Kings of the nordic twilight" con Dinamarca y Estados Unidos**. Sentía cómo un aura oscura apenas perceptible comenzaba a rodearlo. "Baka"***, susurró. ¡No podía sentirse tan mal sólo por esa tremenda tontería!

-_I can't believe what I have seen there in that fantasy world of mystery_ –oh no, ese tono le indicaba que se venía el estribillo, y eso sí que era una tortura. –_Many warriors and kings, golden swords of steel all united for victory~ _-Si ya cantaban mal por separado, en coro era insoportable con todas las letras. Sin embargo, el japonés no estaba dispuesto a aguarles la fiesta, aunque tampoco diría que eran un coro de ángeles. –_I speak to you for the last time before we ride to the sun~  
I could survive in your proud heart 'cause you are now one of us! _–oh no, ahora venía la peor parte. El maldito estribillo.

-_We are the kings of the nordic twilight~ we are the lords of ice and snow~ For the glory we will fight, for the peace we'll ride, for the skies we'll reign TOGETHEEER! _–se oyeron un par de disparos y Suiza apuntó a los cantantes. Éstos se dispersaron rápidamente, dejando la canción por la mitad y reemplazándola por un par de gritos de terror. Satisfecho, el suizo esbozó una sonrisa malvada y luego les echó una mirada furibunda, que los hizo encoger de miedo. Sería un enano, o una pulga, pero resultaba intimidante, inclusive para Kiku, que no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. Italia no tardó en localizar al morocho y esconderse a su espalda, aferrándose como un niño y lloriqueando bajito. El japonés le acarició el pelo en un gesto maternalmente protector. El italiano respondió enseguida con un "Ve~", tranquilizándose con rapidez. Japón se sentía orgulloso de poder calmarlo con facilidad, puesto que cuando el castaño se asustaba, era capaz de poner el instituto patas arriba con tal de "ponerse a salvo". Y bien que lo sabía. No debería haberle mostrado esa escena de Elfen Lied.

vVv

Hungría y Ucrania observaban boquiabiertas a la vietnamita que en ese momento se dirigía al escritorio, con expresión impasible. Acercó una silla, pero se mantuvo de pie, firme y seria.

-Consideraría un honor el hecho que me aceptaran en su club –dijo con voz grave. Las dos chicas se habían quedado tan anonadadas que movían levemente los labios, incapaces de pronunciar una sola palabra. ¿Vietnam? Era una de las últimas a quienes esperaban encontrar pidiéndoles formar parte de su club. Mejor dicho, era _la _última. Por su parte, la asiática se sentía incómoda al provocar tal efecto en sus compañeras.

La húngara consiguió reponerse y sonrió, feliz de conseguir una nueva aliada.

-¡Claro que puedes estar con nosotras, ¿verdad, Kat?! –volvió la vista hacia la ucraniana, que reaccionó rápidamente y también sonrió alegremente.

-¡Por supuesto! –coincidió ella.

La chica de ojos verdes le tendió la mano a Vietnam.

-Soy Elizabeta Héderváry, Hungría, mucho gusto –se presentó amablemente. –Y ella es Katyusha Braginskaya, Ucrania –agregó.

-Puedes llamarme Kat –señaló la rubia.

La callada asiática estrechó la mano húngara y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-Soy Lien Chung, Vietnam, como ya sabrán. –Hungría asintió a modo de confirmación. Estaba en su clase, y Ucrania le había contado que de vez en cuando visitaba la biblioteca y pedía prestado algún libro.

Ahora sintiéndose más tranquila, la vietnamita se sentó en la silla vacía que ella misma había acercado, y se mantuvo tan derecha como cuando había estado de pie. Su rostro adoptó nuevamente su seriedad característica, pero se la notaba más relajada. No cabía duda que había estado muy nerviosa y tensa antes de ir a la biblioteca. Hungría cruzó una mirada con la ucraniana y ésta movió levemente la cabeza, dándole a entender que estaba pensando lo mismo que ella. La castaña sintió compasión por su nueva compañera, convencida de que no tenía por qué tener miedo, y siendo cada vez más consciente de lo difícil que le resultaría a la chica relacionarse con otras naciones.

-Verán… he hecho algunas anotaciones acerca de la actividad de este club y el de la conquista –comentó repentinamente la morocha, tomando por sorpresa a las otras dos. ¿Anotaciones?

-¿A-anotaciones? –repitió Hungría, inclinándose un poco sobre el escritorio, intrigada. Vietnam sacó del bolsillo de su chaleco un cuaderno muy pequeño y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Sus aliadas no tardaron en abrirlo y observarlo con especial atención.

Había hecho dos columnas, una con "Club Conquista" y otro con "Club ADPY", ambos escritos en la parte superior. Abajo mostraban la lista de las integrantes de cada grupo. Elizabeta se horrorizó al ver que el enemigo tenía cuatro miembros.

-¿Belarús y Bélgica son… aliadas de Seychelles y Taiwán? –pronunció con voz entrecortada. La ucraniana ahogó una exclamación.

-Así es –Vietnam asintió gravemente. –Si me permiten señalarlo, Belarús forma parte del club desde que éste se fundó.

-S-sí –recordó la húngara, aterrorizada al ver confirmadas sus peores sospechas. –Pero… ¿Bélgica? Ella… ¿C-cómo pudo?

Lien la miró sin expresar nada.

-Le prometieron que, al unirse, lograrían que su hermano se enamorara perdida y eternamente de ella –respondió con sencillez. Katyusha se estremeció y volvió la vista hacia la europea, que había quedado petrificada. Está bien, era cierto que la belga estaba obsesionada con Holanda, su hermano, pero jamás había creído que llegaría hasta ese punto. Decidida, se levantó y plantó el papel sobre el escritorio de un golpe.

-Hasta aquí han llegado –comenzó, con una seriedad nunca antes vista. Ucrania la miró con preocupación.

-Hungría…

-No vamos a permitir que ese club nos pisotee como a una cucaracha –declaró, y a continuación miró fijamente a sus aliadas. –A partir de este momento, cada misión va a ser más complicada que las que hemos tenido hasta ahora, mas opino que valen la pena los resultados. No dejaremos que el Club de la Conquista se alce con la victoria. ¿Quién está conmigo?

-¡Yo! –gritaron al mismo tiempo la ucraniana y la vietnamita, contagiadas por la determinación que emanaba su líder en ese momento. No, no lo permitirían. El club de ellas lucharía hasta el último segundo.

vVv

-Lo que no comprendo, Vietnam, es qué significa esto –la vietnamita miró lo que su compañera de ojos verdes señalaba. Eran las iniciales "ADPY" que había escrito anteriormente.

-Alianza Defensora de Parejas Yaoi –explicó brevemente. –Y-yaoi es… -por primera vez en su vida, titubeó, mas continuó, a pesar de sentirse un poco avergonzada. –Es un término que utiliza Kiku para referirse a las parejas… ya saben… entre chicos.

-¡Es genial! –se emocionó la húngara. Enseguida se le encendió una lucecita. –¡Ya sé! ¡Desde ahora, seremos la Alianza Defensora de Parejas Yaoi! –hacía días que buscaban con Ucrania un nombre para el club, pero no se habían decidido por ninguno. En cambio, éste era perfecto. Sus dos compañeras mostraron enseguida su acuerdo.

-¿P-puedo decir algo? –era la segunda vez que la asiática tartamudeaba. Al recibir la inmediata aprobación de sus aliadas, continuó. –Yo… Hungría, has encontrado el manga de Inglaterra y Estados Unidos en la sala de música, ¿verdad? –ella asintió con la cabeza. Sí, lo recordaba perfectamento. –Bueno, pues yo… yo lo dejé allí.

Los ojos verdes y los color mar se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Tú? ¿Cómo…?

-Estaba presente cuando Italia vino a pedir ayuda –aclaró, algo nerviosa. –Tenía que buscar un libro de Biología… y ya saben cómo es el italiano, habla casi a los gritos –desvió la mirada. –Y… también es bastante tonto, aunque es agradable. Y pues… decidí encontrarlo yo misma. Lo logré.

-¿Dónde estaba? –preguntó Ucrania, intrigada. Vietnam negó con la cabeza.

-Lo tenía en el fondo de la mochila.

Ambas recordaron que podían pedirle a los profesores las llaves del salón en los recreos, con la excusa de haberse olvidado el dinero o algo por el estilo (N.A.: Así también pueden llegar a suceder ciertos eventos dignos de mención…). Por lo tanto, era muy fácil acceder a las aulas y más aún, al parecer, a la mochila de Italia. Hungría y Ucrania se miraron y enseguida estallaron en carcajadas. ¡Italia era tan despistado! Lien no se animó a unirse a la risa, pero esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-¡Es cierto! –aseguró. –Así que, al ver a Hungría buscándolo, creí que lo mejor sería dejarlo en un lugar a la vista, pero no lo suficiente como para que cualquiera pudiera encontrarlo. Ya registraba desde hacía rato su actividad –agregó, con la vista perdida en la ventana. –Cuando cumplieron su primera misión, me agradaron porque hicieron muy feliz a China, y eso me alegró. Sabía lo que sucedía porque Hong Kong me lo había comentado, mas China es muy tímido con esos temas amorosos y estoy segura de que le daba terror acercarse a un chico tan juzgado por todo el instituto. Ahora es feliz, y gracias a ustedes –fijó sus ojos color miel en sus amigas. –Por eso me he decidido a formar parte de la Alianza. Quiero que todos sean tan felices como mi compañero lo es ahora.

Con esa última frase, los corazones de las tres se encogieron de emoción. Sí, ése era, después de todo, el principal y único objetivo de la Alianza.

vVv

Japón hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no dormirse en la clase. Eso le pasaba por haber pasado la noche anterior en vela, pensando en los intensos ojos verdes griegos, en su voz masculina y grave, tan serena como su actitud. Admiraba eso de él: el japonés siempre estaba tan nervioso y apurado, como si siempre tuviera que llegar a alguna parte; Grecia, como si ya hubiera llegado. Inconscientemente, Japón sonrió levemente mientras se sonrojaba, y entrecerró un poco los ojos. Definitivamente, Heracles era un dios griego, _su _dios griego. Enrojeció todavía más ante esa idea, y se aclaró la garganta, sintiéndose de repente un pervertido. Desvió la mirada hacia su compañero de cabello castaño, que tenía la barbilla apoyada en una mano y los ojos fijos en la profesora. Extrañado, el japonés pasó su mano por delante de la nariz italiana. Éste ni siquiera parpadeó. Asombrado, Kiku se percató de que su mejor amigo había sumado una nueva habilidad a su lista: dormir con los ojos abiertos. Negando levemente con la cabeza, fingiendo desaprobación, volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos. Distraídamente, se puso a hacer garabatos en una hoja, y cuando se dio cuenta, el rostro griego estaba estampado en lápiz en ese papel. Sonrojado, Japón contempló el dibujo como si Grecia en persona estuviera frente a él. Realmente estaba fascinado con aquel chico, admitió mientras suspiraba. Bueno, por lo menos él aceptaba sus sentimientos, y no andaba por ahí apretándose con el ruso en las aulas vacías, para después negarlo todo. Por favor, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba todo despeinado y que la coleta se le había torcido. Igualmente, comprendía las razones por las que China no quería confesárselo (y a los demás asiáticos), y no lo molestaba. Aún así, todos los países pertenecientes a Asia sabían con precisión el estado actual de la relación amorosa que mantenía el chino con Rusia, y nadie se había mostrado contrariado, a excepción de la taiwanesa, que hizo una mueca reflejando su aversión; mas no había dicho nada al respecto.

El timbre que indicaba el final de clase sonó estridentemente, como de costumbre, arrancando a Japón de sus reflexiones y a Feliciano de su sueño. El italiano parpadeó un par de veces, luego se desperezó y bostezó abiertamente. El morocho lo contempló y luego le sonrió, cuando éste se dio vuelta y vio al japonés. Italia respondió con uno de sus típicos "Ve~" y después fijó su vista en el dibujo.

-Ve~, ¡es _incredibile_, Japón! –elogió asombrado. Él se sonrojó, un poco avergonzado por el halago, pero lo aceptó en silencio. Sabía que su amigo también era bueno dibujando, mas apreciaba enormemente el estilo japonés. Incluso le había pedido ayuda para intentar imitarlo, y seguía opinando que no era tan bueno como Kiku. Al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de a quién había retratado.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de que el Bad Touch Trio había irrumpido en el aula. Los pocos alumnos que quedaban se apresuraron en salir, en especial el hermano de Feliciano, que no tuvo tanta suerte como los demás: España no tardó ni medio segundo en exclamar "¡Lovi~!" y atraparlo entre sus brazos. Romano luchaba por liberarse, pegando puñetazos y pataleando en el aire (el español lo había alzado unos centímetros por encima del suelo), hasta le clavó las uñas en el brazo; sin embargo, Antonio demostraba que era capaz de soportar cualquier cosa por amor. El italiano pudo escapar cuando el otro tropezó con una silla al retroceder, y sin querer abrió los brazos, terminando así el abrazo tenaza. Poco después de un segundo, Lovino ya estaba corriendo, al mejor estilo italiano, fuera del aula. El español hizo un intento de seguirlo, pero Prusia lo tomó del cuello del chaleco y señaló con la cabeza al japonés, levantando una ceja. Francia asintió, mostrándole a España su acuerdo con la repentina idea prusiana, y Antonio aceptó, sin entender todavía muy bien y con ganas de salir detrás de su tomate preferido. Hizo un gesto de resignación que sus dos amigos ignoraron.

Ni Kiku ni Italia notaron que los tres se acercaban a ellos, hasta que el dibujo se ensombreció. Entonces sí, levantaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, y el italiano sonrió felizmente.

-¡_Ciao_~! –saludó contento. Al instante las mejillas de Gilbert se tiñeron de un leve rojo, y le desordenó los cabellos a su italiano preferido.

-¡Qué lindo, Italia, como siempre~! –Feliciano se dejó acariciar como un perrito. Por su lado, el japonés se quería esconder en alguna parte. Los rumores acerca de ese trío no eran nada buenos… por algo les llamaban el Bad Touch Trio (N.A.: Fue idea ¡estadounidense! Mentira, de Corea da-ze~). La confianza que les tenía Italia no le era suficiente. Observó asustado como Prusia casi babeaba mientras le apretaba las mejillas al italiano. Por eso, no se dio cuenta del pequeño pájaro que, sigiloso, tomó el papel con su pico y alzó vuelo, para aterrizar en el hombro francés. Éste acarició la cabecita del ave, que pió bajo y un poco ronco. España y él clavaron entonces la vista en el dibujo. Ninguno de los dos contuvo una exclamación de asombro.

-¡Pero si éste es Hércules! –comentó el español, llamando la atención del prusiano, que enseguida dejó de manosear las mejillas y el pelo de Italia y corrió hacia sus amigos para ver. Ése era el plan: él distraía a los compañeros, molestando cariñosamente a Feliciano (y de paso aumentando un poco su fetichismo con éste), mientras Gilbird tomaba la hoja. Inmediatamente, Japón soltó un grito ahogado de desesperación y se levantó para recuperarlo.

-¡D-démelo, por favor, Prusia-san! –pidió cuando el albino tomó el dibujo.

-¡Kesesese~! ¡Está tan _awesome_ que hasta me atrevería a decir que me da envidia! –el morocho intentó arrebatárselo, mas Gilbert alzó el brazo por encima de su cabeza, y era varios centímetros más alto que él. El japonés sabía que sería inútil, y sintió ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota? Sin embargo, lo peor aún no había llegado.

-¡Eh, Grecia! –llamó España alegremente, al ver el griego que pasaba por allí. –¡Ven, hay algo que tienes que ver, Hércules!

-Soy _Heracles_ –protestó suavemente Grecia, mientras se acercaba, picado por la curiosidad. Fue demasiado para Japón. Sin perder un segundo, huyó hasta un banco del fondo y se tapó la cara, rezando para que la tierra lo tragara o un rayo lo partiera en dos. El italiano, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, lo siguió y después le pasó una mano por el hombro, para tranquilizarlo, o al menos demostrarle su apoyo. Luego vio que el griego había agarrado el papel que Francia le entregaba y lo examinaba con su expresión de nada. Un gatito color pardo que se había acomodado en su cabeza, maulló y también curioseó la hoja.

Grecia no hizo caso a todos los ojos expectantes que estaban clavados en él. Cuando dejó de contemplar el dibujo, dirigió sus ojos verdes al asiático que se escondía tras sus manos, y se había encogido. Le pareció más pequeño y vulnerable que nunca. Notó que además temblaba, y avanzó hacia él sin decir nada. El italiano se apartó un poco cuando llegó, dándole espacio.

Heracles tomó con cuidado las manos del menor, percibiendo su suavidad y cuán pálidas eran. A pesar de tener ahora su rostro descubierto, Japón seguía sin levantar la vista. Santo Olimpo, era tremendamente tierno; el griego sintió la necesidad de protegerlo, de estrecharlo entre sus brazos y asegurarle que no debía tener miedo de nada, mientras estuviera con él.

-Es muy hermoso el dibujo, Kiku –pronunció en voz baja y suave, como de costumbre. El morocho se sobresaltó, pero el otro fingió no darse cuenta. –Si no te molesta, ¿puedo quedármelo?

Los ojos oscuros japoneses parpadearon sorprendidos ante sus palabras. Se quedó un momento en la misma posición, esperando que todos se largaran a reír y siguieran con la broma. Tomó valor, y lentamente, alzó el rostro. El griego le devolvió la mirada, impasible.

-¡S-sí! –contestó. –C… ¡Claro que puede quedárselo, Grecia-san! –éste sonrió, provocando que la temperatura de Japón subiera repentinamente. Pero empeoró cuando Heracles le apartó los cabellos oscuros y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Muchas gracias, entonces –salió del aula con su dibujo en la mano e ignorando a los demás, que se habían quedado boquiabiertos. El primero en reaccionar, sorprendentemente, fue Italia.

-¡Tienen que salir del aula! –dijo cariñosamente mientras se abrazaba a la espalda de Prusia, provocando que éste se pusiera del mismo color que sus ojos e inmediatamente comenzara a pensar cosas raras. –Vamos, ¡o Mónaco los va a retar! –disimuladamente, los fue empujando hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, el prusiano volvió la vista hacia el pequeño, y se aterrorizó al ver la expresión de Feliciano: había esbozado una sonrisa casi psicópata, abierto sus ojos marrones de par en par, y mascullaba entre dientes "Se tienen que ir, se tienen que ir, se tienen que ir, se tienen que ir…". Gilbert contuvo las ganas de salir corriendo y pensó que jamás vería nuevamente al menor de la misma forma.

Italia volvió a adoptar su expresión dulce y se acercó a su amigo. Éste se había quedado plantado en el fondo del aula, con los ojos perdidos y la cara como un tomate. Preocupado, el castaño le puso una mano en la frente y notó que ardía. Pero hizo algo que jamás había imaginado y que según el asiático, era demasiado: Kiku lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apretó con fuerza.

-¡Me habló! –exclamó con una voz casi aguda de alegría. –¡Me habló! ¡Me habló y le gustó mi dibujo! ¡Lo logré, Italia-kun! –él se había quedado congelado ante la reacción del otro, pero después sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo, con un amistoso "Ve~".

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que dos ojos inmensos color mar seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.

* * *

*Japón se refiere al punto de partida como sus años que pasó encerrado en su habitación.

**¿Alguien conoce a Luca Turilli? :D Y seguro aquí salta la pregunta: ¿pero por qué cantarían juntos Italia, Dinamarca y USA? Respuesta: porque el cantante es italiano, la letra se refiere al norte y está cantada en inglés. ¿Entendido?

***Baka: Vaca mal escrito. ¡No me peguen! Idiota, ya lo sé.

* * *

_¡End of the chapter! _

_The question of the chapter is: __**¿Les gusta el trasero de Arthur? **Personalmente, I love it!_

_STUPID YANKEE! -Arthur salvaje aparece y le pega una patada en la cara-_

_¡Ouch! My love! _

_¡No me llames de esa manera!_

_Y-ya... -otra vez Vinn con su ataque de nerviez (fusión de nervios y timidez)- E-en realidad la pregunta era: **¿A qué personajes masculinos de Hetalia odias o detestas, o sencillamente te caen mal? **Es en referencia a ciertas opiniones que vio la autora, acerca especialmente de Suiza y Estonia. P-pero ellos son buenas personas...**  
**_

_Your ass is mine!_

_-Arthur pega otra patada voladora al yankee-_

_Y-ya... _

_Vinn, te olvidaste de la aclaración -Noruega, siempre atento a todo-_

_A-ah, sí..._

**_ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE:_**_ En ese momento en que apuesto que todas las fans de GerIta se asustaron (¡al menos un poquito, confiésenlo!) donde Prusia se sonroja al toquetear a Italia, ¡NO-ES-PRUITA! Es sencillamente un fetichismo que siente el prusiano hacia Feli. Es como tener un fetichismo con los pelirrojos. Bueno, él lo tiene con Feli. Además, le resulta divertido para molestar a su hermano e.e_

_Ésa es la aclaración -Noruega que leyó todo con voz de nada-_

_S-sí, bueno..._

_Por favor, ¡dejen reviews en caso de opiniones/dudas! O..._

_¡O mataré a Mr. Puffin! ¡Kesesese~! -Prusia alzando al ave mientras lo amenaza con un cuchillo-_

_Sí, e Islandia se largará a llorar -Vinn, aturdido por el tomar a un pájaro de rehén-_

_No hagan llorar a mi hermanito. -amenaza Noruega-_

_¡Adiós, y gracias por leer! :D_


	9. Chapter 8: Quién llega primero

_Hello to all, bitches!_

_¡ALFRED DEJA DE ROBAR TECLADOS!_

_Your keyboard is mine!_

_¡NO! ¡NI LO SUEÑES!_

_Moi moi, holiwis, mucho gusto y qué tal pasaron la semana \(nwn)/ Últimamente tengo algunos problemitas con las actualizaciones de mis otros fics, así que probablemente el próximo capítulo tarde un poco más en salir. _

**_HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE, LATIN HETALIA TAMPOCO, Y HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA TAMPOCO D:_**

_Dos avisos importantes:_

**_PRIMER AVISO: _**_Aparición de los ¡X-tras! :D X-tras equivale a extras, pero dicho más cool ?) Cada X-tra relatará qué sucedió con cada pareja ya formada gracias a la Alianza. Éstos comenzarán a partir del capítulo 10, y aparecerán cuando la autora lo decida. _

**_SEGUNDO AVISO:_**_ Nadie, y les aseguro que NADIE, NADIE, NADIE se va a salvar de este fic. Las micronaciones, Oceanía, Latinoamérica, TODAS las parejas existentes van a encontrarse en este fic. No va a faltar ni una. Una advertencia sobre esto: algunas parejas pueden llegar a ser levemente (o jodidamente) crack, por lo tanto si ven que no os gusta la pareja, sencillamente pasen el capítulo (o los) y lean los otros. Que no vean sobre ciertas pairings no afecta a la historia. _

**_Sobre la pregunta: _**_Austria se ganó el primer lugar en el ranking de Países Masculinos Menos Queridos (PMMQ)._

_¡Obaka-san! ¿Cómo puede ser? -Austria que está a punto de largarse a llorar-_

_¡Lo siento Austria nii-chan! A mí me caés bien, qué va -se encoge de hombros-_

_¡ES TODO TU CULPA! -un aura oscura resplandece a su alrededor y alza el piano-_

_¡YA AUSTRIA TRANQUILIZATE! Quizá es tu actitud de mujercita en sus días~ -se ríe entre dientes-_

_-Austria le pega-_

_¡Auuuu mamá! D':_

_Bueno, también quería agradecer por tratar bien a Vinn n.n y además ¡es el capítulo con más reviews! \(*u*)/ Soy feliz, soy feliiiiiz~ Y también quería agregar algo más..._

_¡YO NO PIENSO MATAR A PUFFIN, ES PRUSIA!_

_¡Kesesese~! -Prusia sigue amenazando a Puffin con un cuchillo- Mejor que aumenten los reviews o... ¿eh?_

_Sigue hablando, Gilbert -Islandia sostiene a Gilbird en una mano con una navaja sobre su cabecita-_

_¡GILBIRD! -Prusia lloriqueando-_

_No se jode con Islandia, reflexión del día~ -Neam alegremente-_

_RESPUESTA A LIZ KIRKLAND AWESOME:_

_¿De verdad lo fue? owo Grazie, grazie~ QwQ_

_Realmente, yo tampoco puedo odiar a ninguno de los chicos xD_

_¡Gracias por tu review! \(n.n)_

_RESPUESTA A DAZARU KIMCHIBUN:_  
_Nein, no te preocupes~ nwn_  
_Sí, exactamente como dijiste. Al "declararse" a Iggy, le arrebataba, supuestamente, la posibilidad a Alfred de hacer_  
_lo mismo. Y bueno, Francia se insinúa a varias personas xD Sólo te voy a adelantar que en este momento está _  
_enamorado de alguien, pero no es el inglés._  
_En el próximo capítulo voy a comenzar a relatar lo que sucede dentro del club enemigo, ya que no pueden seguir_  
_de la misma forma. Tatatan~ ¡suspenso! Honhonhon~_  
_¡Gracias por tu review! (n3n)/_

_RESPUESTA A TAMY-LOVI:_  
_Me alegra muchísimo que te guste~ Y también que te haya gustado el Rusia tierno, lol~ :3_  
_-Ya Austria está deprimido y no quiere decir nada-_  
_Ejejej, seguiré así :D_  
_¡Gracias por tu review! (*v*)/_

_RESPUESTA A JEANNYMARD:_  
_Jajajaj, está bien, mejor xD Me alegro que te guste~_  
_¡Gracias por tu review! \(*-*)_

_RESPUESTA A ERZEBETH K:_  
_Sé, Vietnam es uno de los personajes femeninos más geniales~ La adoro también x3_  
_El GiriPan es sano y bueno para el alma :'3_  
_¡Gracias por tu review! (nwn)/_

_RESPUESTA A SAKHORY:_  
_Vinn, decí hola~_  
_Ho-ho-hola, Sahkory -Vinn nervioso porque es la primera vez que lo saludan- Mu-mucho gusto._  
_Hey! Hello! You have to saludar al hero! -USA quejándose- _  
_De hecho, lo están haciendo -señala a Iggy y Cian arrodillados frente a los pósters-_  
_Ja, ¿vieron que cantamos bien? -se mete Dinamarca-_  
_¡Sí, ve~! -Italia feliz-_  
_Hahaha! But the hero is the best singer! :D -USA-_  
_Sí, it's something n.n -Neam continúa con la respuesta-_  
_¡Vietnam es genial! :D ¿No Alfred?_  
_Tsk, I hate her! She's a bitch! -USA enojadito cruzado de brazos-_  
_¡Callate! ¡No le digas eso a Vietnam! D:_  
_Kolkolkol~ -Rusia calla al estadounidense con su bufanda que tiene vida propia-_  
_Jejeje, es el GiriPan es belleza suprema. Lol. _  
_Sobre la relación de China y Rusia, van a comenzar los extras (leer arriba). Lo único que puedo adelantar es..._  
_¡Aiyah! ¡Cállate aru! -China tapándole la boca con un panda-_  
_Le quité la virginidad a Yao, da~ -Rusia, contento-_  
_-Neam levanta el pulgar hacia el ruso-_  
_¡Aiyah, cállense los dos! -China todo rojo-_  
_Y le diría a todos, pero mi Yao tiene vergüenza, da~_  
_Assadasd xD_  
_A mí también me daba cosita las primeras veces que leí sobre ello, incluso, oficialmente, ¡Prusia logró tener una _  
_cita con Italia! Mas se distrajo con Gilbird, por suerte~ Aunque el PruIta no me desagrada, lol, pero no supera al_  
_GerIta._  
_Chicos, esto no se lo cuenten a Lud, ¿eh? -susurrándole a los otros-_  
_-Los demás asienten-_  
_Yo también :'D E Ita-chan también~_  
_Honhonhon~, en este chapter veremos quién es la persona de los ojos azulados~ _  
_Jejeje, me alegro nwn_  
_THE ASS OF ENGLAND IS THE BEST! -USA chillando y saltando-_  
_¡Cállate yankee! -Inglaterra rojo, pero halagado-_  
_Eh, eh, ¿por qué le caigo mal a Sakhory? -Turquía se comienza a deprimir- _  
_¿Quieres que te lo diga yo? -Grecia-_  
_Chicos, no se peleen D:_  
_¡¿EH?! ¡¿YO INSUFRIBLE?! ¡Obaka-san! -Austria cruzado de brazos y enojado-_  
_Ya, señorito, callate vos también~ Prusia y yo sí te queremos n.n_  
_Aunque Sakhory tiene razón, a veces el señorito es bastante escandaloso en la cama, kesesese~_  
_¡Obaka-san!_  
_¿P-p-por qué nadie quiere ser mi hermanito? -Letonia deprimiéndose-_  
_Vamos, vamos, Sea-chan sí quiere -desordenándole el pelo- Al menos no los odia, chicos._  
_¡Yo no fui, fue Prusia! -lo señala-_  
_Eh, ¡¿por qué siempre me echas la culpa a mí?! -Prusia comenzando a berrear-_  
_¡Porque yo no pensaría asesinar a Mr. Puffin! ¡Ni hacer llorar a Islandia! ¡Pobre mi amor de la vida! -le acaricia el_  
_pelo al islandés- ¡No te das cuenta que hasta lo llamo así a Emiliano, le digo Emil!_  
_Tsk, tsk ¬¬ -Prusia-_  
_¡Gracias por tu review! (*0*)/ y nos seguimos leyendo~_

_RESPUESTA A YUNNE XD:_  
_Ya, ya, tranquila vieja, fue todo culpa de Prusia -lo señala- ¡Ves que ahora me retan a mí!_  
_Kesesese~ -Prusia haciendo burla-_  
_Yo nunca pensaría en hacer llorar a mi nórdico preferido, lol._  
_Gracias :D Y la respuesta es no, no aman a China e Iggy. Taiwán está enamorada de Japón de verdad, y Sey_  
_también siente eso por alguien, pero no es Iggy. Más adelante se sabrá._  
_Jajaja, adoro a Suiza, no lo quiero poner de malo (en realidad no voy a poner a nadie de malo, lol.) Y Australia no_  
_va a tardar mucho mucho en aparecer ;D_  
_¡Gracias por tu review! \(*w*)_

_RESPUESTA A CIEL-L-BYAKUYA:_  
_¡Ya, ya, falta un poco para el PruAus! xD Gracias~_  
_¡Gracias por tu review! (nwn)/_

_RESPUESTA A CHIARA POLAIRIX EDELSTEIN:_  
_Jajaja, no problem~_  
_A mí también :D_  
_¡Gracias por tu review! \(*u*)_

_RESPUESTA A TINNA AGOTNES:_  
_FDFHJIRHEERN, JSJSDH? Ah no entendía :D xD_  
_Obvio, el trasero español es el mejor~_  
_¡Obaka-san! ¿Por qué todos me odian! -Austria enojado-_  
_¡PORQUE ERES UN SEÑORITO SUPERADO!_  
_... -Austria mother of god-_  
_Igual yo te quiero~ n.n_  
_¡Gracias por tu review! (*_*)/_

_Última cosa antes de empezar el fic._

_Aprendí a hacer el guión largo e.e_

_¡Al fic! -Japón con los ojos brillantes-_

* * *

Grecia abrió la puerta de su habitación, escondiendo el dibujo detrás de la espalda. No quería que el maldito turco lo viera y comenzara con su sarta de comentarios estúpidos. Cerró de un portazo.

—Eh, eh, Grecia, ¿has tenido un mal día? —preguntó de forma burlona Turquía. El griego le lanzó un gato directamente a la cara.

—Digamos que con sólo verte se me arruinó —respondió tranquilamente mientras el otro intentaba sacarse de encima al furioso animal.

—¡Vamos, basta de esa cara larga! —dijo éste cuando por fin pudo controlar al minino y colocarlo a prudente distancia de él, en la cama griega. El muchacho se había apresurado en ocultar la hoja debajo de su almohada, mientras el turco luchaba con la fiera. Allí estaría segura. —¿Nunca te has divertido?

"Cuando pueda patearte tu trasero de imbécil fuera de esta pieza y pueda traer a mi Kiku a la cama, sí que me divertiré", pensó Heracles, haciendo oídos sordos. Era una técnica que aún funcionaba. Acarició al felino que había atacado a su compañero, como una aprobación. El animalito maulló agradecido y después se hizo una bolita en la almohada.

—¿Otra vez te haces el sordo? —Grecia no le contestó. El silencio era un inconfundible "sí, idiota". —Ya, vale. Cada vez confirmas más mi imagen de ti. —Al no recibir respuesta, prosiguió. —Un amargado.

El otro continuó sin hacerle caso. Alzó al gato que se había dormido en la almohada, se agachó un poco para permitir que los mininos bajasen al suelo, y se recostó en la cama, cansado. Los gatos no tardaron en subírsele encima, pero como siempre, no le molestó. Había sido un día demasiado largo. Después de haber visto al pequeño asiático, las horas se estiraron como chicle: parecían eternas. Incluso sus mascotas se habían portado un poco mal en la clase de Literatura, ya que habían cobrado un repentino interés por las aves que estaban posadas en los barrotes de una ventana. Por suerte, no lo habían retado; el sermón se lo comieron Francia y Prusia, por hacer escándalo en un intento de defender a sus pajaritos.

Cerró los ojos y la imagen de Japón invadió su mente. Sonrió levemente, sin darse cuenta. ¿Por qué era tan hermoso? Y amable, incluso le había prestado un libro. Uno que le costaba conseguir, porque era japonés. ¿Por qué lo quería? De hecho, deseaba aprender más del idioma asiático. Anhelaba poder demostrarle que podía hablar y leer en su lengua.

Unos golpes insistentes en la puerta lo arrancaron de su ensoñación. Aún así, no abrió los ojos. Que Turquía abriera. Llamaron con más fuerza, y su compañero murmuró una maldición en turco. A continuación oyó el típico y casi imperceptible chirrido de la puerta al abrirse. Enseguida escuchó unos pasos rápidos y casi podría decir que furiosos, mientras Sadiq soltaba un "¡Hey, señorita!", y sintió cómo le sacudían del brazo. Abrió un ojo, molesto, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrarse cara a cara con una asiática que conocía muy bien. Por desgracia.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Taiwán con una voz que dejaba entrever su enojo y disgusto hacia el griego. Éste se levantó a regañadientes, mascullando todo tipo de insultos en su idioma hacia Mei. Mas se preparó mentalmente para una pelea.

De acuerdo a lo que esperaba, apenas salieron de la habitación la taiwanesa comenzó a chillar.

—¡¿Quién te crees, imbécil?! —Grecia apenas le devolvió la mirada. Los ojos de la chica brillaban de rabia. —Te lo explicaré de una forma que hasta un estúpido que se cree filósofo como tú lo pueda entender. —Se acercó a su oído y entre dientes murmuró: —Te acercas de nuevo a Japón, y me aseguraré de que no quede rastro alguno en la historia mundial de ti y tus inservibles creencias. ¿Comprendido?

—No lo creo —respondió Heracles, sin dejarse amedrentar por ella, pero fue interrumpido con una cachetada que resonó por todo el pasillo.

—Puedo destrozarte todos los huesos del cuerpo en menos tiempo del que piensas —Taiwán esbozó una sonrisa malvada. —Japón es mío, completamente mío, mío, mío, mío, ¡y sólo mío! —a cada palabra el volumen de su voz aumentaba hasta convertirse en un grito casi ronco. El griego frunció el ceño.

—Lo tuyo es sólo obsesión, no amor.

—¿Eh? —la mueca de la taiwanesa reflejó desprecio, y luego maldad de nuevo. —Escúchame bien. Así que yo no lo amo, je… El primero que se declare a Kiku en el día de mañana, será la pareja de él por toda la eternidad, y el que haya sido derrotado, no va a volver a molestar o acercársele. ¿Entendido? —él no respondió nada, sólo volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Los de ella seguían destellando de ira. —Bien, me alegro que hayas entendido. Temía tener que volver a decirlo. —Se fue por el pasillo, no sin antes empujar el hombro griego con desdén. Éste se dio vuelta para observar la silueta femenina que caminaba con superioridad, y levantó el dedo corazón hacia ella sin importarle que lo viera o no.

vVv

Kiku Honda tomó sus útiles apenas oyó el timbre sonar. Ese día estaba revolucionado. ¡Finalmente el griego lo había elogiado! Y, como si fuera poco, se había quedado con su dibujo. Sonriendo inconscientemente y sintiendo cómo la sangre comenzaba a acumularse en sus mejillas, estaba decidido a hablarle al final de las clases. Ya le había dicho a Italia, y éste había mostrado su entusiasmo ante la idea. Por primera vez en muchos, muchísimos años, Japón se sentía completamente seguro de sí mismo.

Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a salir, una mano le tironeó del uniforme.

—Kiku, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Taiwán había formulado la pregunta de una manera suave, sabiendo que si era demasiado brusca podría asustarlo. Algo sorprendido, y luego levemente rencoroso, el japonés asintió. Ella lo llevó hasta el patio, tomándolo del brazo delicadamente.

—Mierda —susurró Vietnam, al verlos. Tecleó un rápido mensaje por celular a sus compañeras: "GiriPan en peligro. ¡Necesito refuerzos!". Por desgracia, definitivamente no era su día de suerte, porque se chocó con Noruega ("Lo siento", demasiado seco) y los perdió de vista. Apretó tanto el aparato en su mano que lo estuvo a punto de romper. Mas no se iba a dejar vencer así como así. El teléfono vibró. "Ahora iremos. ¿Dónde están?" "Ya no lo sé", contestó amargamente la vietnamita, y lo guardó en el bolsillo de la campera. Insultando tanto al nórdico como a la asiática, se mezcló entre los alumnos sin saber adónde ir.

vVv

Mientras Japón y Taiwán se dirigían allí, unos ojos mar los detectaron y los labios de su dueña dejaron escapar una maldición. Apurada, y diciéndose que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, los siguió disimuladamente. Cuando vio a los asiáticos sentarse bajo un cerezo, se apuró a ubicarse detrás de un árbol. Disponía de muy poco tiempo, y debía estar preparada para cuando sucediera. Sabía que sólo tenía pocos segundos para evitar que todo se fuera al traste. Después se dio cuenta: "¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?!" y se apresuró en pasar con cuidado cerca de la pareja. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, trepó con bastante facilidad al árbol que estaba encima de éstos, y apartó algunas hojas para poder ver la escena. Esto sería sumamente riesgoso, se repitió una y otra vez, mas valía la pena. Alejó esos pensamientos de sí y permitió que sólo sus reflejos continuaran activos, y miró atentamente a los chicos.

La taiwanesa había apoyado las manos sobre las de Japón, demostrando así cierta intimidad, con la que el muchacho no parecía estar muy de acuerdo. Su observadora tuvo que inclinarse un poco para escuchar lo que decían. Se sentía toda una estudiante de ornitología o algo por el estilo, y casi suelta una carcajada. Pero eso podría revelar su posición, así que se mantuvo calladita e inmóvil.

—Escucha Kiku, tengo algo muy importante que decirte… —aquello de llamarlo por el nombre humano era otro signo de excesiva confianza. La chica de ojos claros apretó los labios, disgustada. —Yo… es algo que siento hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo —a cada mucho, abría un poco más sus ojos. Arriba del árbol, la jovencita avistó al griego acercarse. "Mierda, ¡queda demasiado poco tiempo!". Rezó a todos los dioses que existieran, y los santos, y todo lo que le pudiera prestar ayuda, al menos psicológica. —Yo… es un sentimiento muy fuerte, Kiku… yo te am…

"¡Es el momento!"

En ese instante, en el que Taiwán estaba a punto de terminar su declaración, Grecia la estaba presenciando impotente, la Alianza estaba demasiado lejos para actuar, y Kiku sentía que el corazón le subía a la garganta, la mismísima Liechtenstein se precipitó al vacío.

vVv

O mejor dicho, no al vacío exactamente.

—¡Ay! —soltó cuando aterrizó, acompañado de una mueca de dolor. El respaldo del banco se le clavaba en el estómago, obligándola a estar con la mitad del cuerpo entre la pareja y la otra mitad colgando del otro lado. Bueno, al menos no se había roto nada. Esbozó una sonrisa falsamente avergonzada. —Lo siento, estaba persiguiendo una ardilla —se disculpó, aún sin apartarse.

—¿U-una ardilla?

Taiwán la miraba con profundo odio, tanto que por un segundo Lily temió que hubiera descubierto sus verdaderas intenciones. Por otra parte, Japón sonreía aliviado. ¡Muy bien, había funcionado! La rubia se felicitó interiormente. Miró con expresión inocente a los asiáticos, intentando no dejar ver lo triunfante que se sentía. "¡Ahí lo tienes, perra!", se mordisqueó el labio inferior, conteniendo una risita. Después se incorporó, notando una punzada en la espalda. Los ojos japoneses le dirigieron una mirada de desesperación: un claro mensaje de "No me abandones". Pero en ese momento Grecia reaccionó.

—Kiku, ven, ¡necesito decirte algo! —el aludido volteó la cabeza hacia la voz, y sus mejillas se tiñieron de un leve rojo. No tardó en comenzar a esbozar una sonrisa esperanzada.

—_Sumimasen_ —inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia su compañera a modo de disculpa, echó una mirada agradecida a la europea, y salió corriendo hacia el otro. Heracles lo tomó en sus brazos, hundió los dedos en su cabello, y lo besó en los labios sin importarle el público, que ahogó una exclamación. Liechtenstein deseó haber llevado la cámara.

—Kiku —pronunció su nombre con tanta dulzura, que el corazón japonés aumentó aún más la velocidad de sus latidos, ya acelerados por el beso. —Kiku, escúchame, ya sé que es extraño que un hombre sienta esto por ti, y tienes todo el derecho a rechazarme, pero tienes que saber que te amo. Te amo de verdad, y nunca dejaré de hacerlo, aunque no me correspondas. —Apoyó su frente contra la del morocho y acarició sus mejillas con los nudillos. —Te aseguro que jamás te voy a herir, no sería capaz de ello.

Japón se había mantenido inmóvil y con los ojos abiertos de par en par durante toda la declaración. Repentinamente, su mirada se tornó vidriosa y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su cara. El griego quiso estrellarse la cabeza contra el suelo, ¡no quería hacerlo llorar! Pero Kiku le echó los brazos al cuello y rozó sus labios con los suyos.

—Y-yo, yo también lo amo Heracles-san —respondió con una sonrisa. En ese momento su compañero se percató de que las lágrimas no eran de tristeza, eran de felicidad, mas el asiático lo había besado nuevamente y no dijo nada más, limitándose a acariciar su cintura y a profundizar más el beso. Los pocos alumnos que habían presenciado la escena estallaron en vítores y aplausos. Kiku Honda finalmente había vencido su timidez.

Lily estaba a punto de llorar también de la emoción, cuando se dio cuenta del estado de la taiwanesa. Ésta se había levantado, y tenía los puños apretados. Todo su cuerpo vibraba de rabia, inclusive su rulo tan característico se agitaba descontrolado. Se estaba poniendo tan roja que la rubia creyó que iba a echar vapor por las orejas en cualquier momento.

—¡KIKU HONDA! —chilló con la voz casi ronca de rabia, y se dispuso a correr hacia él y arrebatárselo de los brazos al griego, pero una voz mucho más autoritaria y controlada resonó en el patio.

—¡Señorita Xiao! —Mónaco se acercaba a ella con expresión de reproche. Liechtenstein no pudo evitar reprimir un temblorcito al verla; todos sabían que cuando la mujer se enojaba, podía estallar una bomba nuclear a menos que el ambiente se enfriara rápido. Sin embargo, Taiwán no estaba para relajarse y avanzó hacia la pareja, mas Mónaco la tomó del hombro.

—¡Déjeme! —protestó la asiática, intentando liberarse, aunque la mano de la rubia mayor la agarraba como tornillos de banco. —¡Suélteme!

—Usted viene conmigo, señorita Xiao —sentenció la otra, sin inmutarse. —Debe aprender a no hacer tanto escándalo.

—¡Pero, ¿no ve que hay dos chicos besándose en medio del patio?! ¡¿No lo ve?! —cuando la profesora se dio la vuelta para mirarlos, Lily casi se muere. "No, ¡los va a retar!". Sin embargo, Mónaco siguió sin expresión y luego continuó arrastrando a la chica.

—No es problema de usted —dijo seriamente. Taiwán la miró con desesperación.

—¡¿Cómo que no es problema mío?! ¡Suéltem…! ¡Suéltemeee!

Mónaco logró sacarla del lugar mientras ella chillaba, gritaba, pataleaba, aunque todo fue inútil. Liechtenstein respiró aliviada, y volvió la mirada hacia la parejita. Grecia abrazaba al japonés con tanto cariño que casi se le cae una lágrima. Con una sonrisita triunfante, se escabulló entre los alumnos y se perdió entre ellos.

vVv

Se sentía incómodo.

Alemania frunció un poco más el ceño si podía, mientras intentaba concentrarse en la explicación. ¡No debía pensar en eso cuando estaba ayudando a alguien en matemática! Bueno, no era exactamente "alguien"… No podía tratarlo como un desconocido. "No hagas contacto visual, no hagas contacto visual", se repitió mentalmente, mientras notaba cómo la mano comenzaba a temblarle. ¡Qué va, ¿por qué se ponía tan mal por esa persona?! Además, por la simple presencia de un italiano, un italiano inocente, lento —por no decir estúpido—, débil y con ciertas rarezas, como pelearse con un gato por comida o ese extraño tic verbal. O quizá era el mero hecho de que debía cuidarse de no rozar aquel particular rulo, porque producía un especial efecto en el castaño. También podían ser aquellos enormes ojos casi dorados, que se quedaban mirándole cuando iba al pizarrón a escribir algo. Los sentía clavados en la nuca. Y ¿por qué le molestaba tanto que su hermano mayor se relacionara más con el pequeño que él mismo? De hecho, sabía quién era gracias al albino, porque si no, nunca habría sabido su nombre, a menos que el chico se presentara primero. Era demasiado tímido. ¿Por qué demonios lo era, si tenía fuerza, la capacidad de intimidar a cualquiera, y una personalidad autoritaria? ¿Por qué aquel chico le hacía experimentar sensaciones similares al miedo?

—¡Italia! —bramó al verlo a punto de dormirse en medio de la explicación. Feliciano se sobresaltó y soltó un tembloroso "¡Ve~!". —¿Puedes prestar atención alguna vez? Estoy dedicándote buena parte de mi tiempo, aprovéchalo —continuó, y el italiano bajó la cabeza, abatido. Todos en el salón de clases de apoyo los miraban con expresión seria. Alemania se sonrojó, parte por la vergüenza, y parte porque había hecho sentir mal a Italia. Suspiró y siseó: —¿Lo harás? —el castaño asintió levemente.

Los siguientes veinte minutos le parecieron eternos. Mientras miraba al chico resolver los ejercicios, se percataba de una cosa nueva a cada mirada, como el apenas perceptible movimiento del rulo cuando su dueño se concentraba o se quedaba pensando, cómo daba golpecitos con la birome en sus labios y fruncía el ceño, cómo exclamaba alegremente "¡Ve~!" al encontrar las respuestas. ¿Cómo podría definirlo? El alemán se cuestionaba aquello. Por la cabeza se le pasó la palabra "lindo". ¡No, definitiv…!

—Alemania, Alemania, ¡pude terminar! —dijo el italiano feliz, mientras su rulo se agitaba tan velozmente que el rubio apenas podía verlo. Sus mejillas habían sido invadidas por un suave tono rojizo, que le otorgaba una apariencia aún más tierna. Ludwig hizo un esfuerzo casi titánico para no mirarlo, y tomó en silencio la hoja que le daba. Cuando finalizó la corrección: se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

La primera, la letra de Feliciano era casi inentendible para los demás, pero él parecía ser una excepción; y había hecho la mayor parte de las actividades bien.

Y la segunda, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, aunque supiera que se estaba adentrando en la boca del lobo, se había enamorado inevitablemente del italiano.

* * *

_Sí, tal y como vieron, en este capítulo no hay referencias, lol xD_

_¿Qué tal? ¡Liechtenstein actuó finalmente! :D Vee~, la adoro, la adoro, la adoro. Sí, es de mis preferidas. :3_

_Comentario random, mientras escribía la discusión entre Grecia y Turquía un gato maulló feo en la calle ._._

_Exactamente, la próxima pareja es ¡GerIta! :D_

_-Austria sigue enojado- ¡Hmpf!_

_Yaaaa, señorito, a vos también te llegará el momento... e_e_

_Tsk, perra._

_Ah, ¡¿AHORA LA CULPA LA TENGO YO?! Ya te voy a cortar ese rulo D: y me voy a sentar en tus lentes. Honhonhon~_

**_PREEEEGUNTA: Si ganaras en este mismísimo momento, un viaje a uno de los países nórdicos con éste como guía, ¿a quién eligirías? _**_Yo, personalmente y siguiendo mi espíritu finlandés, optaría por Suecia :'D_

**_SEGUNDA PREGUNTA (opcional): ¿Qué te da (o te daría) pánico o un miedo terrible? _**_A mí me dan pánico las agujas D: Las médicas, no las de coser, lol. Me dan terror._

_Bien, creo que eso es todo por hoy. :3_

_Dejen reviews en caso de opiniones/dudas, cada review ayuda a la continuación de este fic y a la inspiración de la escritora. Además, con cada review se donan $5 para que Dinamarca dé un concierto en vivo. Y eso no es lo único, si dejan review hay el 99% de posibilidades de que los X-tras sean lemmon~_

_Hoy no hay amenazas, ¿eh? -Noruega cruzado de brazos-_

_No n.n_

_¡Muy buena semana a todos, y cuídense! :3_


	10. Chapter 9: Panorama

_¡Moi moi al mundo entero! :D_

_(Mentira, sólo a aquellos que leen mi fic. Todos los demás, ola k asen.)_

_Sí, mi predicción fue acertada y sí que me tardé D: Y todavía tengo que terminar mi primer capítulo del HolPor en crisis y mi DenNor (¡casi listo, bitches!). Bueno, a quién le importa. Estoy en plena preparación para la Tercera Guerra Mundial (exámenes trimestrales) y tengo que estudiar mucho._

_Bien :D_

**_ADVERTENCIAS Y ACLARACIÓN DE LA EXPLICACIÓN DE LA OTRA VEZ:_**

**_1- _**_¿Qué pasó con las parejas que terminaron felices gracias a la Alianza? Eso mismo van a explicar los X-tras. La próxima actualización será un X-tra, y será de la bella pareja RoChu._

**_2-_**_ Nombres humanos: Dominique (Mónaco), Angelique (Seychelles), Gabriel (Vaticano)._

_**3-** Más advertencias: Nuevos personajes, un religioso descontrolado y waffles en el Club de la Conquista._

_Este capítulo es más bien la descripción del panorama (de ahí el título tan jugado), por lo tanto reconozco que me quedó medio corto/choto/una mierda ?) Pero al mismo tiempo, es indispensable, porque a partir de ahora comienzan los verdaderos problemas. _

**_HEEEEEETALIA Y LATIN HETALIA NOOOOO ME PERTENECEN _**_(tu aire sí)_

_¿Alguien vio el capítulo nuevo de Hetalia? Sey sale re tiernucha :'D Asdadsddg._

_I'M COOLER THAN THAT BIATCH! -USA mientras come hamburguesas-_

_n.n' Eeehm Alfred, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no..._

_STOP TALKING AND STUDY LANGUAGE. I'm going to contestar los reviews!_

_RESPUESTA A DAZARU KIMCHIBUN:_  
_Lily es tan awesome que logró neutralizarla, exactamente :'D_  
_Con respecto a Mónaco, por ahora se muestra indiferente ante dichas relaciones en el instituto. Tomémoslo así~_  
_Con esta pareja le toca el turno a Vietnam, así que ¡tienes suerte!_  
_Actualicé tarde, pero la próxima vez me tardaré menos :3_

_RESPUESTA A ARELION12:_  
_Mmmmh, no habrá Koreacest. Digamos que... cierto italiano loquillo se interesa un poco por cierto norcoreano._

_RESPUESTA A RIN YAMI SOUNA:_  
_Weee, ¡gracias por comentar! Siempre me gusta ver gente nueva :D_  
_El GiriPan es una de las mejores parejas del mundo, dulce, tierna, sexy, en fin, perfecta :'D_  
_Sí, Lily es awesome :3_  
_Jajajaj, sí, es OTP n.n_  
_¡Muchas gracias! Cada vez que dejas un review lo alimentas. Y a mí también :3_  
_Ah, gracias al cielo alguien con buen gusto -Austria aliviado-_  
_:D_

_RESPUESTA A HARUHI BONDEVIK: _  
_Jajajaj, ¡nunca tengas pena! A mí me pasaba lo mismo antes, pero, cuantos más reviews, más feliz haces a la _  
_autora :'D _  
_¡Mi fic también te ama! :3 ¿Huh? ¿Alguien que tampoco traga a Taiwán? ¡Choque los cinco! :D_  
_No odio a todas las mujeres de Hetalia (de hecho, sólo a cierta taiwanesa salvaje), pero sí me molesta que arruinen_  
_mis parejas preferidas. Lol~ Y a alguien así había que poner en este fic. Y sí, pobre Grecia, pero no se dejó amedrentar :D_  
_¡GiriPan al poder! Y sigo mi fic, no lo abandonaré :'D_

_RESPUESTA A JEANNYMARD:_  
_Yo también lo quiero c: ¡Me alegro que te guste la historia! :D_

_RESPUESTA A ERZEBETH K:_  
_Bueno, si encerramos a Noruega en un armario durante mmmh, tres horas, supongo que sí, Dinamarca no tendría ningún_  
_problema con lo del concierto privado :D ¿Verdad Den?_  
_¡Por supuesto que no habría ningún problema! -Dinamarca feliz- Y además podría hacer un striptease gratis y..._  
_Ya ya, se entendió el concepto n.n'_  
_¡No mueras! ¡No deseo que mis fans mueran! D: ¡Al menos muere feliz!_

_RESPUESTA A SAKHORY:_  
_:D ¿De verdad?_  
_Lo de los X-tras lo expliqué de nuevo arriba, cualquier cosa n.n_  
_Taiwán es una zorra, pero Grecia la re trolleó. Se quedó con Kiku :D_  
_Coooon respectoooo a Lily: sí, exactamente, Suiza supo accidentalmente qué es el yaoi y no quiere saber nada _  
_del tema. Así que, imaginate, Liech prefiere andar un poco por la suya porque su hermano la mataría si descubre_  
_que pertenece a un club así. Aunque... ¿estará dispuesta a arriesgarse? ¡Suspenso!_  
_(Y éste es el momento en que me siento re troll :D)_  
_¡No le daré un Oscar! -USA- ¡Filmaré una película!_  
_¿Porno? :3_  
_Yes! :D -USA-_  
_Mónaco, por ahora, se hace la desentendida. El yaoi ni le jode ni le gusta. _  
_GERITAAAAA~~~_  
_Ojalá que estos capítulos te gusten :D, aunque éste no tenga mucho GerIta._  
_¡Hasta el próximo MP/actualización! (presiento que va a ser el primero. Je.)_  
_¡Nos leemos! :D_  
_PD: Yo también te adoro. Y adoro al GerIta :3_

_RESPUESTA A NEKOMISAKICHAN:_  
_Ooooow, entonces creo que Austria te va a caer bien en este fic e.é_  
_Lily es awesome :'D Y Mónaco, por ahora, dejala en desentendida del mundo y del yaoi. Más adelante veremos_  
_qué pasa con ella~_  
_ArgChi, ArgChi... Sí, más adelante, bastante más adelante, pero va a haber :D Va a haber de todos (al menos intentaré_  
_que todos) los latinos. Y sí, Chile "odia" al Tincho (yo también soy de Argentina :D)._

_Okay, basta de charla y parloteos y... ¡al fic!_

* * *

La puerta de la Dirección se abrió y Mónaco entró arrastrando a la taiwanesa, que no cesaba de chillar. El director las miró divertido, mientras el vice se acercó a ellas, extrañado.

—Dominique, ¿qué sucede con esta alumna? —preguntó Germania. La aludida suspiró y sentó a Taiwán en la silla, que por lo menos obedeció y se calló. Le tenía miedo al germano.

—Ha hecho un escándalo por una situación irrelevante —explicó la mayor, tomando asiento a su lado. Vaticano, que estaba recibiendo un sermón por parte de Sajonia (¿cómo él podía saber que no se podía forzar a un suizo a ponerse un vestido? Si era rosa y lindo), les echó un vistazo con curiosidad. El alemán se percató de la distracción del otro y también fijó su vista en ellas. Mei se sintió aún más asustada.

—¿Qué pasó? —continuó el rubio, con voz de reproche. Taiwán decidió contestar.

—Vicedirector, ¡había dos chicos besándose en el patio!

Un vidrio de los lentes que Vaticano tenía en la mano se rajó, Sajonia se palmeó la frente, Germania enrojeció, Mónaco se mantuvo impasible y Roma soltó una carcajada.

—Oh, ¡apuesto a que uno de ellos ha sido alguno de mis nietos! —exclamó alegremente. El germano le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago.

—¡Cállese!

Mei se giró hacia Vaticano. Él seguro que estaría indignado ante tal evento.

—¿Tú qué dices?

—¿Quiénes fueron? —replicó éste.

—Japón y Grecia.

—Japón y Grecia… —repitió Gabriel, como sufriendo un trance. —Grecia y Japón… wah, ¡tengo que verlo! —anunció y salió corriendo, para resignación de Sajonia, ya que en todas las carreras que lo había perseguido para darle el sermón que se merecía, el italiano había huido al mejor estilo de los nietos romanos. Por su lado, Taiwán se había quedado sin palabras. Hubiera jurado que el castaño estaba casi _alegre_ por lo que había pasado. Jamás se lo habría imaginado.

—Buenos días —entró Antiguo Egipto, con su expresión neutra y su aura misteriosa. Aquella mujer de pocas palabras parecía interesarle a Roma, que enseguida puso una sonrisa tonta.

—Qué tal, mi amor~ —saludó, mientras el germano a su lado apretaba los dientes, muerto de celos. Sin embargo, la egipcia le dio una cachetada al castaño.

—No soy tu amor.

—Vaticano se me ha escapado de nuevo —suspiró Sajonia, intentando entablar una charla con ella. Ésta sólo lo miró arriba abajo.

—Quizá deberías hacer más ejercicio —aconsejó. —Aunque creo que sería inútil.

—Ríndete, Saj, jamás podrás atraparlo —se rió Roma.

—Deberías estar avergonzado, y no orgulloso, de tus nietos cobardes —intervino Germania, siempre buscando pincharlo. El otro le ignoró.

—No me llames Saj —protestó el alemán, ofendido. —Maldita sea, cuando lo agarre, lo encerraré en una de las mazmorras de este instituto.

—Aquí no hay mazmorras —apuntó Roma, pero la sonrisa malvada del rubio lo hizo cambiar de idea.

Dejando de lado toda la charla, Mónaco miró gravemente a la taiwanesa. Ésta tragó saliva.

—Tú y yo tenemos mucho que hablar, señorita.

vVv

—Conclusión: estoy castigada por dos semanas —suspiró Taiwán, dando por concluido el relato. —Tengo que ocuparme de hacer más de la mitad del trabajo de Mónaco y apuntarme como profesora de las clases de apoyo. Una humillación total.

—Quizá no sea tan malo —opinó Seychelles inocentemente, mas la asiática la fulminó con la mirada y prefirió cerrar la boca.

Habían invadido la segunda sala de arte —_su _territorio— y estaban sentadas en la mesa más grande, que tenía en el medio un gran plato de waffles que Emma había tenido la voluntad de hacer. La morena tomó uno de ellos y se dedicó a mordisquearlo en silencio, intimidada por la taiwanesa. A su lado, Bélgica escuchaba atentamente la conversación, dando golpecitos nerviosos al plato, y Belarús, enfrente de ella, hacía girar un cuchillo expertamente con la mano izquierda.

—No es "tan malo"; es lo peor que te puede suceder —prosiguió Mei, con algo de desdén. A Seychelles le dolió. —Encima, ahora tendré que aguantar que _mi _Kiku esté con un griego descerebrado que se le pegue con plasticola.

—Mírale el lado bueno —comentó la belga, sonriendo amistosamente. —Aquí estamos para ayudarte.

—¿Y en qué me ayudarán? —interrogó la taiwanesa, con desconfianza.

—Japón se dará cuenta que Grecia no vale la pena —respondió Belarús con voz profunda. Todas se quedaron calladas unos minutos. Sabían que ella había perdido a su hermano desde que se había puesto de novio con China, y ya no tenía la más mínima posibilidad de casarse con él. Incluso había propuesto irse del club, pero Taiwán y Seychelles habían logrado retenerla. A regañadientes, la bielorrusa seguía perteneciendo al club de la Conquista. Angelique se sentía conmovida ante su situación.

—Será así, ¿no lo creen? —dijo la asiática con un hilito de voz. Las otras se apresuraron a asentir con firmeza. —Bueno, pasemos a nuestro próximo objetivo —siguió, más animada. —Italia del Norte.

Bélgica levantó la mano como si estuviera en clase.

—¡Deja que me ocupe de él!

vVv

Ucrania miró el reloj. Las tres y cuarto. Hacía veinte minutos que habían recibido el mensaje de Vietnam, y ésta todavía no había aparecido. La húngara esperaba pacientemente a su lado, despatarrada en una silla. La rubia le echó un vistazo al panorama, aburrida: los estudiantes más tranquilos se encontraban en la biblioteca. Hong Kong, India, Chile, Egipto, Gales… Suspiró, aburrida.

El silencio se rompió cuando Argentina saltó dentro del lugar, exclamando un "¡Tachán!", como si de una persona famosa se tratara. Uruguay apareció detrás de él, con estoicismo. El chileno intentó esconderse en algún lado para que el rubio no lo viera, pero ya era demasiado tarde: Martín se había lanzado hacia él con un feliz "¡Manuu~!". Lo único que pudo hacer el latino fue meterle un libro en la boca al otro y salir corriendo. El argentino se sacó el libro y lo siguió, diciendo "¡Manu, ¿por qué escapás?!", y el uruguayo respiró aliviado. Pero dos minutos después, su primo volvió, con un moretón en el ojo. Uruguay le dijo enseguida que no hiciera escándalo y buscó lo que necesitaba.

Vietnam llegó finalmente, recibida con un salto por parte de la europea.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —exclamó preocupada, y fue asaltada por varias miradas de reproche. Ella se sonrojó y esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa, y esperó a que se concentraran nuevamente en sus libros para sisear: —¿Qué ha pasado, Lien? Hace rato que estábamos esp…

—No lo sé —interrumpió la vietnamita, angustiada. —Yo… los perdí de vista —bajó la mirada. —Sự tha thứ*. —Hungría sonrió, en un intento por calmarla.

—Tranquila —dijo en voz suave. —Ya los encontraremos, y lue…

—Liechtenstein —logró articular la ucraniana. Sus dos amigas voltearon hacia ella. Estaba mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca, desde donde se podía apreciar el patio. Ellas se acercaron rápidamente.

—¿Liechtenstein qué? —preguntó la de ojos verdes, buscándola entre los alumnos.

—Liechtenstein… ¡ella salvó el GiriPan! —susurró entusiasmada. Las otras abrieron los ojos como platos.

—¿Lily? ¿Cómo…? —empezó Lien.

—Ha caído del árbol… y… le dio tiempo a Grecia de llamar a Kiku —explicó brevemente Ucrania. —Luego le ha besado… ¡y Japón le correspondió! —agregó alegremente. Hungría y Vietnam contuvieron un chillido.

—¡Tenemos que buscarla! —la húngara miró a sus aliadas. —Dividámonos: yo iré a las salas de arte, música y computación; Vietnam, tú recorre las aulas, y Ucrania, vigila aquí y el patio. Como último lugar, tenemos el pasillo de las habitaciones para mujeres. —Las dos asintieron, dando a entender que estaban de acuerdo. —Empezamos… ¡ya!

Salieron corriendo Vietnam y Hungría hacia la puerta, aunque la castaña chocó accidentalmente con Sebastián. Se disculpó rápidamente y salió a los tropezones. Uruguay no hizo caso y sonrió a la ucraniana, sosteniendo el libro que iba a pedir prestado.

—¿"Todo sobre Brasil"? —leyó ésta cuando se lo entregó. El rubio se puso de todos los tonos del rojo.

—Eh, esto, e-es mi amigo, y quería saber más sobre él —justificó, desviando la mirada. Una leve sospecha se instaló en Kat.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cuántos días lo tienes?

El uruguayo titubeó.

—¿Se pueden treinta días?

—¡¿Tanto?! —se sorprendió la rubia. —¿Por qué…

—¡E-es que quiero estudiarlo bien! —Sebas se dio cuenta de que había levantado la voz y se ruborizó aún más. —Gracias —dijo apresuradamente, arrebatándole el libro de las manos y tomando del cuello del uniforme al argentino, para arrastrarlo fuera de la biblioteca. Éste se quejó, pero casi se ahoga cuando el rubio tiró más fuerte de su ropa.

vVv

—¿Qué piensan hacer hoy a la tarde? —preguntó Romano en el almuerzo. Los cuatrillizos italianos solían juntarse a esas horas —todos, por supuesto, comiendo pasta—, y platicar sobre temas vagos o idiotas.

Italia sonrió bobaliconamente.

—Tengo que estudiar matemática; ¡Alemania me felicitó porque me salieron bien la mayoría de los ejercicios, ve~! —anunció con orgullo. Su hermano mayor hizo una mueca de desdén.

—Puaj, estudiar. ¿Y tú? —se dirigió esta vez a Seborga. Éste dudó.

—Supongo que estaré durmiendo siesta~

—O descargando pornografía de Internet —tradujo Vaticano, con la boca llena. El otro se sonrojó hasta las orejas, y Romano se rió.

—No te preocupes, tus secretos están a salvo aquí. ¿Y tú, Gabriel?

—Intentaré contraer matrimonio con Suiza —contestó él sin dudar. Acto seguido adoptó una expresión soñadora. —Seguro que el vestido de novia le quedará hermoso~ —se dio cuenta de que todos le miraban aturdidos. —¿Qué? Tengo derecho a divertirme también yo —se defendió. Ante la mirada asesina de Lovino, se rindió. —Está bien, miraré alguna película americana de zombies —dijo en tono resignado.

—¿Y tú, _fratello_? —preguntó Italia. El aludido se mostró pensativo.

—Creo que me dedicaré a dormir.

—O descargar pornografía española —bromeó Seborga. Vaticano lo miró mal.

—No te robes mi chiste —protestó mientras Romano enrojecía como un tomate.

vVv

Alemania entró en su habitación de malhumor. Ahora se encontraría con su escandaloso hermano y sus endemoniados "kesesese~", ¡como si pudiera empeorar aún más el día! Y luego vendrían los comentarios sobre Italia, y que Italia es súper lindo, y que Italia es re dulce, y que Italia es mega tierno, y que tendría una cita con él (¡ya la había tenido, joder!), y que Italia esto, y que Italia lo otro, ¡Italia, Italia, Italia! El alemán cerró de un portazo, y Prusia dio un respingo, frente a la computadora.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —se interesó el menor, al ver tal sobresalto. Dejó los libros sobre la cama y se acercó al ordenador. El prusiano, sin embargo, ya había cerrado todo. Gilbird lo miraba posado sobre el borde superior del monitor, dejándole en claro que no traicionaría a su dueño. Gilbert giró la silla con una sonrisita socarrona.

—Yo debo preguntar lo mismo, kesesese~ —replicó, dando vuelta la tortilla. Alemania no se dignó a responderle, fingiendo prestar atención al libro de Geografía. El albino sonrió triunfante y se volvió hacia la computadora. —Estaba mirando fotos de Italia~ —era mentira, pero así sacaba el tema. Notó cómo el alemán se tensaba y se rió entre dientes. —Me pregunto cómo reaccionará si toco su rulo —continuó, haciéndose el que reflexionaba.

—No le gustará —aseguró el otro, sin mirarlo. Prusia se dio cuenta de que tenía el libro al revés.

—Sí que le gustará —contestó. Alemania no dijo nada. "¡Hora del golpe mayor!". El prusiano se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar con una voz tremendamente parecida a la de Italia. —Aa-ah, G-Gilbert… n-no hagas eso… me da vergüenza, v-ve~ —el libro de Geografía le pegó en la nuca. Qué poca tolerancia a los gemidos.

—¡_Mein gott_**! —se quejó el rubio. —¡No imites así a la gente a sus espaldas! —se había ruborizado hasta las orejas. Su hermano se frotó la nuca herida.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —lloriqueó. —Con España y Francia siempre… —fue interrumpido por una mano que lo tomó del hombro y lo echó de la habitación. Gilbert se quedó frente a la puerta, que Alemania había cerrado de un golpe (otro más). No tardó mucho en reaccionar. —Está demasiado irritado. Demasiado trabajo —reflexionó, y enseguida se distrajo. —Mejor le pregunto a Francia si no podemos ver una peli, kesesese~

vVv

—Ve~, ¡_ciao_, Japón~!

—Ho-hola, Italia-kun —respondió el japonés, mientras apartaba la vista del dibujo que estaba haciendo. Su amigo abandonó la carpeta en el escritorio y se acercó para curiosear. Los trabajos de Kiku siempre eran fenomenales. Italia observó el detallado retrato de quien parecía un fuerte y musculoso guerrero.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó el italiano.

—Es Niten*** —contestó con orgullo el asiático. Feliciano supuso que sería uno de sus personajes para algún manga y sonrió, dejando escapar uno de sus característicos "¡ve~!". Después se desplomó en su cama, abriendo los brazos como si estuviera rindiéndose. Su amigo siguió concentrado en la obra, hasta que escuchó un ronquido proveniente del italiano. El morocho sonrió suavemente al verlo dormir como un pequeño, y se levantó para ir a taparlo con la sábana. Italia continuó durmiendo hasta un par de horas más tarde, exclamando algún que otro "¡ve~!" de vez en cuando y murmurando el nombre de Alemania.

* * *

*Sự tha thứ: Perdón, en vietnamita.

**Mein gott: ¡Dios mío!, en alemán.

***Niten: ¡No es un personaje de manga! Su nombre real es Miyamoto Musashi, aunque es más conocido por su nombre budista, Niten Douraku. Fue un famoso guerrero del Japón feudal, y escribió el tratado llamado "El Libro de los Cinco Anillos". Apareció en varios mangas (Vagabond, Yaiba, Samurai Champloo), libros (Musashi, Los Secretos del Inmortal Nicolas Flamel) y también en videojuegos (Samurai Shodown, Ronin Blade), sin contar las películas (Ganryu-jima no ketto, Samurai, Miyamoto Musashi, the swordsman). Así que ya ven.

* * *

_¡END OF THE CHAPTER!_

_Ya, Alfred, no hace falta gritarlo n.n'_

_Sí, tienen todo el derecho de sacrificarme quemándome en la hoguera por no poner ninguna insinuación "geritiana", y avanzar poco (muy poco) con la pareja. Reitero, este capítulo es más bien una descripción del panorama para guiarse un poco y para presentar a nuevos personajes, algunos muy ignorados (cof cof, Sajonia, cof), y finalmente agregar algo del Club de la Conquista. Más adelante, se describirán más detalladamente sus malévolos planes y la receta de los waffles de Bélgica :D_

_¡Fui muy feliz con la gente nueva que dejó un santo review! Cada review me anima más y más a continuar, a mejorar y a esforzarme por dar lo mejor. Nunca tengan vergüenza de escribirme, no soy tan madura como parezco n.n_

_Ejem, no pareces madura -venganza austríaca-_

_¡CÁLLATE PERRO!_

_¡Dejen reviews en caso de opiniones/dudas, o me como las hamburguesas de Alfred!_

**_PREGUNTA: ¿Qué integrante del Club de la Conquista te cae mejor? _**_¿Seychelles? __¿Taiwán? ¿Belarús? ¿Bélgica?_

_¡Muy buena semana, como siempre! :D ¡Y deséenme suerte en los exámenes! :3_


	11. X-tra: La primera cita en miles de años

_¡Moi mo... -se cae rendida en medio del saludo-_

_-Damn! ¡Que alguien la despierte! -Iggy sin saber qué hacer-_

_-The hero will save her! -Alfred salvaje aparece, con un plato de hamburguesas en la mano; le pone una hamburguesa en la frente a Neam-_

_¡COMIDAAAAA! -despierta de golpe y se tira encima del plato-_

_-Ah, si es por eso, yo también tengo comida -Iggy levanta felizmente un plato de scones quemados-_

_... NOPE. _ಠ_ಠ

_Eeeeeeen fin, ¡moi moi a todo el mundo! :D -Todos los derechos de Finlandia reservados ?)-_

_Finalmente, tras eones de no haber escrito, ¡volví para joderle la vida a todos los seres vivos y no-vivos! :D -abre los brazos- _

_-Ehm, si no están vivos, no tienen vida -señala Is-_

_¿Y los zombies qué son, a ver? -cruzada de brazos junto con USA y Vaticano-_

_Muy bien, ¡éste es el primer x-tra! -abre los brazos y se escuchan grillitos- Y... y es RoChu..._

_FUCK YEAH. _

_Ahora vayamos a los dos cambios más importantes en el fic:_

**_1- Nueva organización de guiones._**

**_2- Los reviews se contestarán al final del fic. _**_¿Por qué? Porque las personas osom los contestan al final, y yo... yo quería ser popular mamá D':_

_Bien, pero no son muy relevantes..._

_-Acabas de decir que sí lo eran -Noruega-_

_No me corrijas, Nor n.n _

**_Sobre la pregunta:_**_ La nación más adorada del Club de la Conquista es... -redoble de tambores- ¡ninguna porque hay empate!_

_-China le pega con una olla-_

_¡Auch! ¡Es la verdad! D: _

_Salieron ganadoras Belarús y Bélgica, un aplauso para ellas, por favor n_n_

_Ah, y algo nada importante, pero... me fue bien en los exámenes, y estoy 100% segura de que fue porque ustedes me desearon suerte :'3 La única que me falta ver la nota es Catequesis, que seguro que desapruebo, pero todas las demás bien :'3_

_ (Además Catequesis me importa mierda, lol.)_

**_HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE, LATIN HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE, NADA ME PERTENECE, ¡JODER!_**

**_Advertencias: _**_Lime~_

_¡Al fic!_

* * *

"Respira hondo, tranquilízate, tranquilízate".

China inspiró profundamente e intentó con todas sus fuerzas calmarse. Probó pensar en pandas, en el frío que hacía afuera, y hasta repasó un par de melodías mentalmente; mas todo le resultó inútil. Si imaginaba comida, el estómago se le revolvía y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Si recordaba dónde estaría en un par de horas, y específicamente con _quién_ estaría, directamente se tiraría en la cama y se negaría a salir durante los siguientes cuatro mil años.

"Debo calmarme" se repitió, dando vueltas y vueltas en su habitación como un animal enjaulado. Se detuvo frente al espejo de cuerpo completo y contempló su reflejo. Se alisó la ropa y se pasó una mano por el pelo, y luego se ajustó la coleta. Estaba pasable. ¿Rusia opinaría lo mismo? De tan sólo pensarlo el estómago se le volvió más ligero. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejarse, y se humedeció los labios. "Tan sólo es… una cita. La primera". Dicho así sonaba muy sencillo, pero ¡joder! En sus miles de años no había tenido ni una. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Cómo debería comportarse? Podría preguntarle a su superior, pero no se animaba. Además, éste se daría cuenta de que no sería una "salida de amigos" como le había dicho.

Miró el reloj: habían pasado tres horas desde que había comenzado con los preparativos. Tres horas torturándose mentalmente, muriéndose de nervios, haciendo una y mil veces el _tour_ por su propio cuarto, dando vueltas, caminando, deteniéndose, mirando por la ventana, mirando la hora, mirándose en el espejo, mordiéndose las uñas, apretujando un panda… Por suerte no estaba Hong Kong allí, porque estaba seguro de que hubiera muerto de risa y se hubiera burlado de él por los siglos de los siglos, sin contar que se lo diría al tailandés, y él en particular era un asiático boca floja… El peor de todos.

Dirigió nuevamente la mirada hacia el reloj: eran las cuatro y media. Yao se quedó contemplándolo unos segundos en silencio, hasta que la realidad le llegó como una bofetada: ¡la cita era a las cuatro y media!

—¡Demonios, aru! —lo único que le faltaba, llegar tarde a su primera cita y dar una mala primera impresión. Tomó su abrigo, eligió un panda, pasó por el espejo una vez más y les pidió a los demás pandas que le desearan suerte. Luego salió corriendo, chocándose con su superior y disculpándose rápidamente, para continuar a toda velocidad con su camino. Hong Kong, que estaba acompañando al hombre ya que su propio jefe no había podido ir para hablar de los temas económicos que debían, contuvo una sonrisa y no tardó en explicarle al confundido señor que la nación tenía una cita muy importante con su nuevo novio. Él rio y comentó lo orgulloso que estaba del chino. Kaoru no se lo dijo, mas estaba seguro de que aquel orgullo duraría mucho.

vVv

Yao llegó corriendo a la plaza donde debía reunirse con el ruso. Se detuvo jadeando, y mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, miraba para todos lados en busca de una figura alta e imponente entre la poca gente que andaba por allí a esa hora de la tarde. "¿Me habré equivocado de hora? ¿Habré tardado demasiado e Ivan ya se fue?", se preguntó preocupado el asiático, notando cómo una creciente desesperación se iba apoderando de su mente y amenazaba con destrozarle los ya bastante alterados nervios. "Ivan, ¿dónde estás?"

No supo si fue pura telepatía, empatía o acto del Club de Magia del instituto, pero en ese mismo instante Rusia apareció corriendo hacia él, con una mano en alto y la cara algo sonrojada por la carrera. Una oleada de alivio recorrió el cuerpo del chino, y todo su cuerpo se relajó. Ivan tomó aire al llegar a su lado.

—_Privet_* —sonrió, aún resollando. China se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.

—_Nǐ hǎo_** aru—respondió, sin saber cómo comenzar una conversación—. ¿C-cómo te encuentras?

Rusia sonrió un poco más.

—Bien, da~ —contestó, acercando la mano hacia la de su compañero—. Si estoy con Yao, estoy bien. —"Mucho más que bien", pensó.

—M-me alegro aru —dijo el morocho, apretando su panda con el brazo derecho y siendo consciente de cómo los dedos de Rusia rozaban su mano, como pidiéndole permiso para tomarla. Sin decir nada y tragando saliva —con los nervios nuevamente de punta—, entrelazó sus dedos con los del ruso. Notó que eran cálidos y suaves, y no le apretaban con fuerza. Decidió romper el silencio cambiando de tema y haciendo como si la situación no le inquietara—. ¿Qué haremos, aru? —preguntó, sintiéndose orgulloso de haber podido controlar su voz por un momento.

El mayor titubeó.

—Yo pensaba que podríamos ir a un restaurante, da~

—¿De comida china o rusa?

—La que tú quieras.

Aquella contestación tomó por sorpresa al asiático. Él esperaba que Rusia ya tuviera todo planeado… No estaba preparado para decidir sobre dónde sería su primera cita. Al menos sería un restaurante, eso ya estaba claro, y era un lugar que lo tranquilizaba bastante. No muy estrambótico ni ruidoso, y se podría charlar sin problemas. Levantó la vista hacia su pareja, y éste le devolvió la mirada con unos ojos violetas y tiernos.

—P-podríamos ir a la rusa, aru —dijo hipnotizado por aquellos ojos. China no podía dejar de mirarlo, como si temiera que el suelo se fuera a abrir bajo sus pies en cuanto dejara de hacerlo—. Me gustaría probarla —agregó, ahora distrayéndose con su panda, que se revolvió en su brazo. Ivan se agachó un poco para verlo de cerca, soltando la mano del chino, y acercó un dedo al animal. Éste se refugió en la ropa de su dueño, asustado ante el rubio.

—De acuerdo entonces, da~ —se incorporó el ruso y sonrió alegremente, esta vez pasando un brazo por el hombro del asiático. Él se tensó, y su panda tembló aterrorizado.

—B-bien —sonrió temblorosamente.

vVv

—¡Qímiào***, aru!

—¿Te gustan, da~? —el ruso esbozó una sonrisa enternecida. China asintió fervientemente.

—¡Sí, aru! —volvió la mirada hacia los Piroshki**** que había en su plato. ¡Jamás se hubiera imaginado que la comida rusa fuera tan rica!—. G-gracias por traerme, es… —miró a su panda que, sentado en una tercer silla a su izquierda, se dedicaba a terminar la empanada alegremente. ¿Era normal que los pandas comieran Piroshki? No lo sabía, mas al verse los dos —tres— juntos, se le pasó por la mente la inevitable imagen "familiar" que daban. Escudriñó a la gente que pasaba cerca de ellos; la mayoría les echaba un vistazo con cierta ternura, un par de chicas soltaron unas risitas traviesas, y un chico le comentó a su amigo: "¡Mira qué linda chica!". "Es un varón", le contestó el otro, a lo que obtuvo como respuesta: "Pues, ¡mira qué lindo chico!". Yao se ruborizó y deseó esconderse bajo la mesa.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Rusia, algo preocupado. El asiático se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—No, está bien, sólo que… —vaciló—. Todo esto es nuevo para mí, aru. Yo… yo jamás he tenido una cita —confesó bajando la mirada, avergonzado.

—¿De verdad? ¡También es mi primera vez, da! —China se sonrojó al notar el segundo sentido de las últimas palabras—. Me daba un poco de pena decírtelo —admitió luego, sonrojándose un poco—. Pensé que Yao ya tendría experiencia y…

—¡N-no! ¡No tengo experiencia en nada de eso, aru! —el chino se puso del mismo color de su bandera. Parecía una competencia de quién se ponía más colorado—. B-bueno, q-quizás…

—Deberíamos irnos, ¿no? —completó el ruso—. De acuerdo, creo lo mismo. Uhm, bueno, pagaré y… nos iremos, da~

Yao asintió, sin saber qué contestar. Ya se le habían acabado los pocos temas de conversación (la amistad de sus superiores, los pandas, el instituto, la comida y los festivales, que le había propuesto asistir como una segunda cita, y el rubio había aceptado gustoso) y no tenía ni la más pálida idea de cómo actuar. Quizá debería haber consultado algún sitio por Internet, o haberle preguntado a alguien… No, hubiera sido mejor la primera opción. Pero era un tarado, y no lo había hecho. ¿Por qué se le ocurría todo tan tarde?

Rusia pagó la cuenta y, al salir, deslizó su mano en la del asiático, que casi como acto reflejo, la apretó con suavidad. Luego, el mayor lo atrajo hacia sí y depositó un beso en su cabello oscuro que, además, olía muy bien. China se puso como un tomate y lo apartó.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso en medio de la calle, aru? —siseó nervioso, mientras intentaba calmar a su panda, inquieto ante el abrazo del ruso—. La gente nos mira —agregó, señalando con la cabeza las personas que pasaban a su lado y disimulaban una risa, o simplemente les contemplaban con una expresión que daba a entender que sus pensamientos no eran muy inocentes. Ivan rió.

—¿Por qué no dejas que se enteren de que te amo, da? —replicó, provocando que el menor abriera sus ojos de par en par—. Ya es suficiente con que deba contenerme frente a nuestros compañeros de instituto. ¿Por qué afuera no…

—Ya hemos discutido lo del instituto —interrumpió Yao, empezando a caminar y sin mirarlo. El ruso lo siguió—. Si alguien se enterara, sería el desastre, aru.

—¿"El desastre"? —repitió su novio, desorientado—. ¿Por qué, da? Y creo que Hong Kong lo sabe…

—Hong Kong lo sabe porque las circunstancias se dieron así, aru —respondió el chino, sabiendo que era una contestación vaga, mas no podía decirle que el hongkonés había leído las cartas que le enviaba. Había sido un descuido del que prefería que el rubio no se enterara—. Pero si alguien más lo descubre, lo desparramará por todo el colegio, aru.

—¿Y qué? —el soviético se encogió de hombros.

—¡¿Cómo "y qué"?! ¡¿Sabes qué extraño que es que dos chicos estén saliendo?! —China se detuvo, angustiado—. Lo sabrá todo el instituto, y lo sabrán los docentes, y entonces llamarán a nuestros superiores, y…

No pudo continuar.

El corazón se le paró y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Curiosamente, el panda se quedó muy quietito ante la situación.

Yao había sido interrumpido por un beso.

Rusia movió dulcemente sus labios contra los de su pareja, que se habían quedado congelados por la sorpresa. Con su dedo pulgar le acarició la barbilla, por donde le había tomado para actuar. El chino clavó las uñas en su brazo, reaccionando, queriendo terminar el beso y al mismo tiempo, deseando que fuera eterno. Cerró los ojos, correspondiéndole al mayor, que introdujo la lengua en su boca sin ningún esfuerzo. Sabiendo que ya estaba muy fuera de lugar, el panda saltó a tierra y se quedó entre los tobillos de los dos. China le echó los brazos al cuello, e Ivan colocó sus manos en la cintura del menor. Por unos momentos, no existió nada más que ellos dos, sus manos, sus labios, sus cuerpos, ambos dejándole de importar todo, sólo querían buscarse desesperadamente entre sí, juntarse, demostrarse todos los sentimientos que habían ocultado durante tanto tiempo. Era la primera vez que experimentaban todo aquello, y se sentía jodidamente fantástico.

—I-Ivan… —susurró Yao, separándose apenas.

—¿Sí? —el ruso le continuó besando, impidiéndole pensar. El asiático sólo pudo articular tres palabras.

—Continuemos en casa —dijo.

vVv

—I-Ivan aru —llamó el chino, intentando recuperar el aire entre la sesión de besos—. D-déjame respirar un segundo.

Ya era lunes, y los dos estaban en la habitación que compartía el morocho con Kaoru, pero por suerte, éste tenía clase de Gimnasia y no volvería hasta pasada una hora y media.

Rusia sonrió perversamente.

—Uno —contó y volvió a atacar sus labios, derribándolo a la cama. China se dejó hacer, rodeando desesperadamente su cuello con los brazos, y su cintura con las piernas. Entretanto, el ruso tenía las manos sobre sus mejillas ardientes, profundizando cada vez más los besos.

Esto ya no era nuevo; era tan sólo una secuela de lo que había sucedido ayer. Ambos habían tenido su primera cita, su primer beso un poco más fogoso, y también su primera _vez_. Todo se sentía tan placentero que Yao no podía hacer más que intentar aumentar ese sentimiento, pero preocupándose porque el ruso también lo experimentara. Quería compartirlo con él; quería compartirlo todo. Ya no había parte de él que el rubio no conociera. Y no era nada desagradable.

—Eres… un… pervertido… aru —dijo con voz entrecortada por las suaves mordidas que Rusia dejaba en su cuello. Gimió al notar cómo cobraban fuerza, y enterró los dedos en el cabello del mayor, pegándolo aún más a su piel blanca. Sentía que el ruso lo devoraba, mas ello le encantaba, ese lado salvaje del soviético lo —se atrevía a decir— excitaba. Y Rusia adoraba su comportamiento dócil y fácil de dominar.

Yao se percató de las manos frías que se deslizaron bajo su uniforme, y jadeó cuando Ivan le desabrochó la prenda superior y la tiró al suelo sin miramientos, dejando el pecho que tanto adoraba Corea del Sur al descubierto. El ruso repasó con ojos lujuriosos su cuerpo y no tardó en continuar con los besos y caricias. En un arrebato de iniciativa, China lo agarró de la ropa y logró hacerse con el puesto arriba, por lo cual el rubio terminó debajo de él, con una sonrisita divertida.

—No puedo creer que puedas seguir a pesar de lo de ayer —comentó, refiriéndose a algo que el chino entendió al instante, y desvió la mirada apenado.

—D-dicen que el amor es dolor, ¿cierto aru? —enrojeció al darse cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho.

—Me alegra que lo tomes así, da —sonrió su pareja, dirigiendo las manos hacia sus pantalones.

vVv

Hong Kong atravesó el pasillo saltando en un solo pie, mascullando maldiciones en su idioma.

—Maldita piedra, ¿por qué diantres tuviste que adoptar mi zapatilla como casa? —siseó entre dientes, intentando sacársela. Le había molestado toda la endemoniada clase, pero no se había atrevido a quitarse la zapatilla para lograrlo, por simple vergüenza; no estaba muy seguro de qué, pero ya no importaba. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho.

Se recostó sobre la puerta de su habitación y se despojó de su calzado, encontrando así a su pequeña enemiga.

—Te odio —le susurró antes de tirarla a la otra punta del pasillo y buscar la llave de su cuarto. No tardó en percatarse de que algo extraño sucedía: el lugar estaba en completo silencio—. Oh no, China —dijo en voz baja, con una especial sospecha, que se confirmó al entrar y descubrir a la pareja abrazada, durmiendo sobre la cama. Notó que a los dos les faltaban la mayoría de las prendas—. Bueno, supongo que ésta es prueba suficiente —rebuscó en los bolsillos de su abrigo colgado en el perchero, y tomó su celular—. No se preocupen chicos, sus secretos están a salvo aquí —murmuró mientras sacaba una foto y comprobaba la resolución en la pequeña pantalla—. Pero también hay que mantener el equilibrio entre nosotros, y saben bien que eso significa que no hay secretos. —Le sonó algo contradictorio, pero quedaba bien. Parecía el discurso de un villano—. Kiku me pidió estas fotos hace días. Soy su única esperanza.

Contempló unos segundos a la pareja, que dormía plácidamente, y se preguntó cómo sería tener a alguien que lo amara. Seguro… seguro que era lo mejor del mundo. Él, al menos, lo sentiría así.

—Adiós, chicos —se despidió en la puerta—. Tengo material que enviar. —Y con eso último dicho, cerró con cuidado la puerta y, sin siquiera cambiarse la ropa de gimnasia, corrió al cuarto de su amigo japonés.

* * *

*Privet: Hola en ruso.

**Nǐ hǎo: Hola en chino.

***Qímiào: ¡Fantástico!, en chino.

****Piroshki: Empanadas rusas. Para más información, repasar el capítulo dos.

* * *

_¡Terminé! :D_

_¡Vamos a las respuestas de los reviews!_

_RESPUESTA A **DAZARU KIMCHIBUN**:_  
_Veamos, en unos capítulos más adelante Belarús cuenta por qué se quedó (ah, ¡suspenso! :D). Y bueno, la pareja_  
_de Holanda, por ahora, es secreta ?) Sólo digo que empieza con P y termina con ortugal :D Ah, seguro que no lo _  
_adivinás ?) _  
_Sey tiene varias parejas como objetivo. Varias. Yes._  
_Espero que te haya gustado el x-tra :3_

_RESPUESTA A **ARELION12**:_  
_"Belarus" es en inglés; "Bielorrusia" es en castellano y "Belarús" es en ruso. Le puse la última porque me gusta_  
_más, suena mejor ?) ¡Abrazo psicológico! :D_

_RESPUESTA A **JOUNO ANA W**:_  
_No te preocupes, en cierto modo todas tenemos alguna fantasía con el inglés e.é_  
_Me alegro que te gusten :3 Intento no hacer mucho OOC, aunque quizás a veces hago alguna locurita con países_  
_que no son muy conocidos o no aparecen mucho en la serie, ni se dice tanto de su personalidad -como Hong Kong-_  
_Es complejo el sentimiento que Sey provoca en nosotras D: Es adorable, y al mismo tiempo la quieres matar porque_  
_se enreda con todos... Ay, Dios._  
_Jejej, intentaré seguirte emocionando~_  
_(Va a haber PruAus. Pronto. Yes.)_

_RESPUESTA A **NEKOMISAKICHAN**:_  
_Ooowsh, Bel arruinando el LietPol despierta mis instintos homicidas c: Y no es taaan psicópata, sólo estuvo algo_  
_obsesionada con su hermanito. No te preocupes, yo no creo que sea tan loca.Y Sey como hermanita de Francis,_  
_es una ternura con patas :3_  
_Voy a aclarar con el tema respecto al ArgChi: Tincho utiliza el método "pajarito" que literalmente consiste en prestar_  
_bastante atención al objetivo (lo que vos llamás "arrastrarse") y después salir volando del nido; desaparecer, ignorar,_  
_hacer como si el chileno no existiera. Esto lo iba a comentar cuando comenzara a relatar esa pareja, y Manu se siente_  
_muy molesto de que nuestro Tincho sea tan "bipolar" y que sólo le atienda uno de cada treinta días, lo que es decir_  
_que el rubio se la pasa ignorándolo. Fin del argumento._  
_(Y esto provoca que Manu tenga la necesidad de pedirle atención... lo cual no es nada fácil.)_  
_Gracias por tu comentario constructivo, de veras n.n Es bueno poder aclarar dudas o ver qué no les parece tan bien_  
_a los lectores :)_

_RESPUESTA A** RIN YAMI SOUNA**:_  
_Mónaco y Gaby me caen re bien :'D En realidad, a Gabriel se lo muestra en el 99% de los fics como alguien frío, _  
_cerrado, malvado, etcétera, pero ¡tiene sangre italiana, joder!, así que imaginé que no podría ser tan distinto de sus _  
_hermanos... así me salió un religioso inocente y lento, y que apoya al matrimonio homosexual y los suizos con vestidos :3_  
_Taiwán se enojó de veras, y digamos que cuando se enfada tanto trata mal a todo el mundo, incluidas sus amigas._  
_Bélgica está bajo el control del club; no es mala, el tema es que es confiada e inocente, y fácil de convencer. ¿Cómo?_  
_Pues le prometieron que terminaría siendo la novia de Holanda si se unía a ellas :3 Sí, plan malvado~_  
_Y va a haber BraUru en el fic. Yes. :D_  
_Estos cuatrillizos son unos loquillos xD_  
_No, Lud no podrá dormir por el "trauma"... e.é_

_RESPUESTA A **PANDA'CUPCAKE**:_  
_¿De verdad que lo amas? *u*_  
_-¿"Kawaii"? ¿Eso significaba lindo, verdad Japón? -Argentina a Kiku-_  
_-H-hai..._  
_-Ah, entonces ¡porque soy muy sexy! Y Manu es tierno, entonces quedo jodidamente copado -Tincho orgulloso-_  
_-W-weón -Chile se sonroja- ¿Por qué "quedo jodidamente copado"?_  
_-Porque el que le da genialidad a esta pareja soy yo y... -interrumpido por un librazo-_  
_Digamos que son kawaii porque los dos son bipolares :D -Neam se encoge de hombros-_  
_Y sí, va a haber BraUru en este fic. Lo adelanto. :3_  
_Jajajaj, grazie por tu review :'3_  
_-Why?! It's so funny! -Alfred haciendo berrinche porque no lo dejan molestar en el fic- _  
_Dijo que te fueras a divertir con England... -Neam-_  
_-Really? -repasa el review- Oh, ok! The hero is coming! -sale corriendo al cuarto de al lado y cierra de un portazo, luego_  
_se escucha un grito de sorpresa-_  
_... ¿Alguien quiere cupcakes? :3_  
_¡Nos leemos! (nwn)/_

_RESPUESTA A **JEANNYMARD**:_  
_Sí, Bel lo es :D Y los germanos caen rendidos ante los italianos nwn La madre Egipto no es mala, sólo... un poco..._  
_-mira a Egipto- ...demasiado seria n.n'' Próximamente aparecerá mamá Grecia, ¡ya veremos cómo es! :D_

_RESPUESTA A **THE GRAY-EYED GIRL**:_  
_Holiwis n_n_  
_Ahhh, ¿de verdad? *-* Yo sólo odio a Taiwán n/ / /n, pero las demás me caen bien~ Nada más que necesitaba _  
_antagonistas :D Y capaz que me paso un poco con la personalidad de la taiwanesa, aunque intento basarme todo_  
_lo posible con sus datos personales, y sólo cambio levemente la actitud. O al menos eso espero ._._  
_G-grazie mille por ser nueva fan! :'3_

_RESPUESTA A **ERZEBETH K**:_  
_Alemania en sí es una ternura :3_  
_L-lo siento n_n'', sí que me tardé... pero con todo esto de los trabajos, los exámenes y los profesores que se apuran_  
_a cerrar las notas, es jodido, además de que debo actualizar otros fics... Sí, tengo tendencias suicidas y por eso escribo_  
_muchas historias :3_  
_Aaaah bueno gracias, gracias por el ofrecimiento n_n Capaz que alguna vez los necesitaré, así que... gracias :)_

_RESPUESTA A **SAKHORY**:_  
_Eeeeexactamente, Mónaco ni odia el yaoi, ni lo ama. Sencillamente... le da lo mismo .w._  
_Celos germanos :'D Weee, toda la familia de Alemania es tierna y sexy a la vez :'3_  
_En uno (¿o dos?) capítulos veremos por qué Bel se queda en el Club e.é ¿Waffles? ¿Romper relaciones amorosas?_  
_¿Venganza? ¿Cuchillos? ¿Rusos? ¡Tatatan, suspenso! :D_  
_Justamente, porque Italia es el blanco más débil~ (Y capaz que también por eso. Bitches.)_  
_Q-querúa hacer ese momento :'D Me gusta empezar a insinuar parejas entre los latinos. Está bueno :D _  
_-Noruega anota otro punto con marcador en una pizarra-_  
_"Tooooodos duermen siesta ahora -w-". Me mataste con ese comentario xD_  
_Me encantan las peleas entre hermanos germanos. Son anjsdaskas :'3_  
_Es que, como dicen, "lo bueno se hace esperar" ?) Ah, okay, no, pero... hago lo mejor que puedo n.n''_  
_-acerca una manito al plato de hamburguesas de Alfie sin que éste se dé cuenta-_  
_Nom nom nom nom nom~ -w- _  
_-Noo! My hamburguers! D: -Alfred desesperado-_  
_Sakhory te da un abrazo -ignorándolo mientras se come otra hamburguesa-_  
_-Really? Aww, so cute! The hero will hug you too! -Alfie la abraza-_  
_Perdón por responder el PM tarde (o sea, ahora te lo voy a contestar) D: Te quiero :'3_

_RESPUESTA A **CHIARA POLAIRIX EDELSTEIN**:_  
_Seep, Germania es celoso y... algo posesivo ?) _  
_Ojalá te haya gustado Hotel Transilvanya n_n_

_**Pregunta del capítulo: ****¿Cuál personaje que todavía no haya hecho ninguna aparición, se presente en el próximo capítulo? **Acepto cualquier nación, conocida o no. _

* * *

**_¡MINI ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CHAPTER!_**

Prusia escupió toda la cerveza que estaba tomando.

—¡¿Declarártele a Italia?! —preguntó sin poder creerlo, con los ojos abiertos como platos—. ¡¿No crees que eso es algo precipitado?!

vVv

—Nat~, ¿por qué sigues en el Club de la Conquista, da ze~? —preguntó Corea del Sur, mientras se entretenía balanceándose hacia adelante y atrás en el banco, bajo los cerezos. Su amiga vaciló, dándole vueltas a la navaja distraídamente, y luego alzó la vista.

—Yo… —comenzó, con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte. El coreano asintió, invitándola a continuar—. Yo realmente… —pronunció unas palabras en un susurro casi imperceptible.

vVv

Bélgica entró en la sala de música, en ese momento vacía, acompañada de la morena. Tal como ambas lo esperaban, Italia del Norte se encontraba allí, garabateando algo en una hoja. La belga tironeó del brazo a su amiga y se acercó al chico.

—¡Hola, Feli! —saludó alegremente, y sin darle tiempo para que le contestara, continuó—. ¿Te acuerdas de mi amiga Sey…? Vino porque también necesita ayuda en matemáticas —concluyó con su típica sonrisa gatuna.

* * *

_Sí, me quedaron una mierda los adelantos, pero no quería hacer spoiler de más è.é_

_¡Dejen reviews en caso de opiniones/dudas, y recomiéndenme! Un pequeño link no mata a nadie (excepto el RIGHTXD, ése link provocó muchos infartos). O... o... ay, no se me ocurre ninguna amenaza, déjenme pensar..._

_-Piensa-_

_-Islandia y Noruega la ven pensar-_

_-Lo único que se le ocurre es un unicornio azul con alas de mariposa que habla lituano-_

_¡Gracias por leer, buena semana y cuídense de los franceses violadores! __(n.n)/_ Y coman con poca sal~ 


	12. Chapter 10: Distracciones

_¡MOI MOIIII A TOOOOOOOOOOOOODO EL MUNDO!_

_AJDSHJASSDHSJSHSJASKLASJASKSHASJUEWRDSHBXJHXBXJNSA SA. Tenía que escribir eso, lo siento, era justo y necesario n.n_

_¡Ahora sí!_

_¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Realmente me ayudan mucho, me animan y me dan fuerzas para mejorar. Por lo tanto, adoro a todos y cada uno de ustedes, los que dejan reviews. Sé que hay otros visitors que, o son muy tímidos o muy vagos, o no saben o no pueden publicar un review, así que los valoro muchísimo a ustedes. Miles de billones de gracias :'D_

_Sé que hay personas que ya encontraron una pareja que no les gusta o no es su OTP, y seguramente algunas las encontrarán en un futuro, así que tengo una... espero que buena noticia, que anunciarles, y es la llegada del Gakuen Alterno en un tiempo._

_**¿Qué es el Gakuen Alterno?** Serie de one-shots de aproximadamente 10.000 palabras (o eso intentaré) de las parejas que sean pedidas por los lectores. Empezaré con un AsaKiku, porque se lo debo a Burbujas de Colores, que me lo pidió allá por mediados de marzo. Después, continuaré en orden de llegada de pedidos (vale tanto por PM o por review). Se puede crack, incesto, yaoi, yuri, hetero, shota, lo que se les ocurra. Las únicas parejas que me niego terminantemente a escribir son: **SueciaxDinamarca**,** BélgicaxHolanda **y** HungríaxRumania**. Después, quizá haya pairings que no me gusten mucho, pero las escribiré si así lo piden. Acepto también de Nyo! y 2P!. Fin del anuncio~  
_

_Así que, cualquier pareja que quieran ambientada en el Gakuen, pueden pedirla. Ya comienzo a aceptar pedidos, sólo por PM (en el caso de que no poseas perfil en FanFiction, vale, aceptaré en un review), pero escribiré en orden, así que alguna gente deberá tener paciencia._

**_¿Cuál personaje se presenta en este capítulo? _**_Ah... sorpresa :D_

_¡Al fic! -junto con Dinamarca alegre-_

* * *

_«Haz lo que dicte tu corazón... o un libro de relaciones sociales__»_

* * *

Alemania llegó al salón que le correspondía, para comenzar a dar las lecciones de apoyo semanales. Siempre llegaba veinte minutos antes, así que el aula estaba completamente vacía. Dejó los libros sobre uno de los escritorios y se sentó; luego sacó sus lentes —de marco rojo y rectangulares, resultado de una discusión que se había prolongado por horas, y finalmente, de la que su insoportable hermano mayor había salido vencedor— para poder leer los apuntes de Cívica que le había dado Letonia para corregir. Nada del otro mundo.

Sin embargo, no tardó en darse cuenta de que no sabía qué diantres estaba leyendo. No, no quería decir que no entendiera el tema, sólo… no prestaba atención a las palabras. Podría haber estado todo en una mezcla de chino y ruso y él no se percataría. Se quitó los anteojos y se frotó las sienes. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Nunca había estado tan distraído. Ojalá que ello no influyera en sus notas, porque los docentes lo notificarían rápidamente —demasiado, para su gusto— y no tardarían en interrogarle. El problema era que… ni siquiera él sabía qué le pasaba.

El italiano.

Inconscientemente, se sonrojó. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, muy en el fondo, muy, muy pero _muy_ en el fondo, en los rincones más oscuros de su mente y su corazón, sabía que él era la causa de todas sus "distracciones", si es que así se podía llamarlas. Mas ¿por qué? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué _con él_? Quizá debería preguntarle a Austria: él sí que sabía de gente problemática.

vVv

—¿Italia? —preguntó el austríaco, sorprendido. Ludwig se ruborizó y desvió sus ojos color cielo.

—Sí —contestó, azorado—. Creo que es él. Desde que lo conocí… empecé a distraerme.

Aquella frase tan sencilla pero tan complicada de confesar, jamás se había animado a pronunciarla. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a reconocerla. Pero Roderich siempre terminaba sacándole la verdad: recordó la vez en que Prusia había intentado aprender a tocar el piano, mas en un intento de escapar de la húngara (no debería haber comentado aquello sobre su falda), tropezó y cayó encima del pobre, que quedó con unas cuantas teclas partidas. El alemán llegaba a acordarse de la última nota que soltó, casi como estrangulada. Como los dos conocían a la perfección su destino si provocaban algún daño al "tesoro", Alemania había decidido tenerles un poco de piedad y callarse. A pesar de todo, y a pesar de lo mucho que apreciaba a su hermano y a Hungría, Austria había logrado que escupiera lo que realmente había sucedido. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero lo hacía.

Roderich le dio la espalda al piano —el segundo que consiguió, y que jamás había sufrido percance alguno—, y se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos con un pañuelito. Ambos estaban en la sala de música, que por suerte en ese momento no estaba ocupada por los miembros del Club de "Música"; sólo se encontraba KugelMugel, a varios metros de ellos, en el rincón cerca de la ventana. Hacía bocetos de algo que ninguno de los germanos llegó a ver, mas tampoco les importó.

—Quizás debe ser otra cosa —opinó el austríaco cautelosamente—, y lo confundes con el cariño que sientes ante Feliciano —le clavó sus ojos al alemán, esperando una reacción. Éste reflexionó un momento y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo —respondió, maldiciendo a su compañero por hacerle titubear. "¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?", pensó. Todo había comenzado cuando lo vio por primera vez, tropezándose con gato —de Grecia, estaba seguro— y a pocos centímetros de estrellarse la cara contra el suelo. Él había acudido rápidamente a salvarlo, tomándolo de un brazo y sosteniéndolo. El italiano dirigió sus ojos brillantes y comúnmente cerrados hacia él para agradecerle, mas al ver su expresión se aterrorizó y salió corriendo a una velocidad que hubiera ganado cualquier maratón. Sin duda alguna, había creído que lo quería atacar; pero el alemán sólo se había quedado turbado. Jamás podría olvidar aquella mirada alegre y hermosa, realmente hermosa, que pocas veces podía ver. Pasado esto, Ludwig había decidido enterrar el tema y hacerse el idiota, pero entonces Italia empezó con las clases de apoyo. Ya no podía salvarse: tenía que verlo todos los martes, jueves y viernes sin falta. Lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que el ibérico se quedara durmiendo la siesta o se olvidara de ir. Sin embargo, el impuntual, olvidadizo y distraído castaño asistía a todas y cada una de sus lecciones. Jamás se salteaba una, incluso si estaba enfermo. Todavía se acordaba del viernes en el que había llegado temblando de fiebre y apenas se podía concentrar, pero se había negado a volver a su dormitorio sin terminar la hora. Después, gracias a Prusia, se enteró que había pasado todo el fin de semana sin poder levantarse de la cama. No era un evento que pudiera pasarse por alto: era evidente que algo sucedía.

Austria se encogió de hombros.

—Honestamente, no sé qué decirte —dijo con sinceridad—. Yo…

—Conoces a Italia desde pequeño —insistió Ludwig, y se sonrojó ante tanta presión que ejercía.

—Sí, pero…

—Alemania —una voz profunda, que pronunció lentamente su nombre, le llamó la atención y alzó los ojos hacia la micronación que estaba al otro lado del salón. Enseguida se ruborizó más: ¿había logrado escucharlo? Roderich también se mostró atento al extraño y repentino llamado. KugelMugel les devolvió la mirada, sin expresión alguna, como de costumbre. De golpe, levantó un puño—. Escucha lo que dice tu corazón. Haz lo que te dicte.

Ambos europeos se quedaron atónitos ante aquellas palabras cliché, pero profundas, que habían salido de los labios del menor. El rubio asintió en dirección al alemán y continuó con su dibujo, aislándose nuevamente. Alemania miró nervioso a su compañero: aquel calladito pintor tenía radares por orejas. Suspiró.

—Veré qué puedo hacer —concluyó, alzando una mano a modo de saludo, antes de salir y cerrar de un portazo. La fuerza con que lo hizo provocó un viento que le desordenó los cabellos a Austria. Éste se pasó una mano por ellos y se volvió hacia la micronación, aún asombrado por su mini-discurso.

—¿Qué…

—No preguntes —le interrumpió Alexis, sin alejar la vista de su dibujo. El austríaco se acercó e intentó mirarlo.

—¿Qué…

—Es secreto —espetó el menor enrojeciendo levemente y tapando el papel con las dos manos. Roderich negó con la cabeza y suspiró, fingiendo desaprobación; su sonrisa fugaz lo traicionó. Por mucho que quisiera esconderlo KugelMugel, había logrado avistar una cabellera pelirroja.

vVv

Ucrania tenía paciencia.

_Mucha_ paciencia.

Suspiró, cansada. Hacía dos días que esperaba detrás de su escritorio; y hacía dos días que estaban buscando a Lily Zwingli por todo el instituto, mas parecía que se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Sin embargo, ninguna de las tres se rendía y continuaban con la búsqueda, aunque estaban en la etapa D: Desesperación. La ucraniana había recorrido hasta los últimos rincones junto con sus aliadas, pero la europea no aparecía por ningún lado ni por casualidad. Encima, el Club de la Conquista andaba más atento que de costumbre: se habían dado cuenta de que alguien les estaba pateando los planes. ¿Quién era ese alguien? La Alianza. Obvio, obvio, más que obvio.

A su lado, Chile no se encontraba de mejor humor. Tenía el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre, y se notaba a leguas que no había podido dormir bien. En un momento, el argentino entró a la biblioteca, y Kat pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo el otro latino se tensaba y desviaba la mirada. Martín se acercó al escritorio.

—Hola, hola —saludó con su mejor sonrisa de campeón—. Vengo de parte de mi primito Sebas~

—¿Por qué no ha venido él? —preguntó extrañada la europea. El rubio se rió.

—No creo que vuelva acá hasta que pasen noventa años más —contestó alegremente. Ucrania recordó lo que había pasado con el uruguayo la última vez, y entendió, soltando una risita. Manuel, por su parte, se había cruzado de brazos y apretaba los dientes, sin mirar al argentino. La rubia se percató de que todo el cuerpo le temblaba—. Bueno, che, necesita otro libro sobre Lu. No sé, te digo la verdad, que hace con esos libros, pero no pienso que sea nada bueno —bromeó. La ucraniana sonrió de compromiso. El morocho ni siquiera hizo ademán de abrir la boca.

Después de que Argentina se fuera, Katyusha se volvió hacia el chileno.

—¿Qué sucedió que te ha ignorado olímpicamente? —interrogó sin rodeos, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que a Chile le había sentado como una bofetada.

—Problemas nuestros —contestó, sonrojándose y tomando un libro para disimular. Ucrania contuvo una sonrisa: desde que los conocía sucedía aquello. El argentino lo perseguía durante un día, y por el resto del mes se desentendía de él. No comprendía muy bien cómo era su relación, pero era tan bipolar y cambiante que prefería dejarlo aparte. Además, Manuel no parecía dispuesto a explicarle.

—¡Ucrania!

La susodicha se sobresaltó y alzó rápidamente la vista hacia el alemán, que en ese momento ocupaba el lugar donde Martín había estado dos minutos antes. Se lo veía casi tan rojo como un tomate, cosa que a la ucraniana le causó gracia, mas no comentó nada.

—¿Qué necesitas, Alemania? —preguntó amablemente, sonriendo. Capaz no había encontrado a Liechtenstein, pero la presencia alemana allí era algo interesante. El rubio se aclaró la garganta.

—U-un libro d-de relaciones hu-humanas —respondió, avergonzado. Algo encajó en la mente de la chica.

—¿Quieres decir sociales?

—E-eh... sí. —El mayor no tenía idea de qué decir. Creía que todos los estudiantes que estaban en la biblioteca tenían sus ojos clavados en él, con desaprobación. Se sentía como si hubiera ido a una farmacia a comprar condones. Kat asintió, comprensiva.

—De acuerdo, entonces…

—Yo lo iré a buscar —se apuró a ofrecer Chile, viendo la oportunidad de poder alejarse del germano. La rubia asintió en señal de acuerdo y el chileno prácticamente voló a revolver los libros. Mientras tanto, Ucrania intentó averiguar por qué el alemán —¡justo el alemán!— lo requería.

—¿Y para qué es el tal libro? —comenzó. Ludwig tragó saliva y fingió interés en la montaña de libros que había frente al escritorio. La ucraniana esperó pacientemente una respuesta.

—No es para nada en especial —dijo finalmente el europeo. Katyusha levantó una ceja, presionándolo.

—Ésa es una respuesta vaga.

—Sí, lo es —reconoció Alemania. Por unos minutos ambos se quedaron en silencio—. Es por un problema que tengo —agregó luego.

—¿Con quién? —interrogó rápidamente Ucrania—. Quizá yo podría ayudarte…

—No, está bien —cortó el alemán—. Es un tema con… —titubeó— con Italia.

vVv

—¿Sabías que ya he pasado al nivel 107?

Corea del Sur y Belarús se encontraban en el patio, sentados en un banco; la bielorrusa como correspondía y el asiático en el respaldo. Ambos acostumbraban a matar el tiempo después de clases, juntándose para comentar los temas del día, criticar benévolamente a alguien o charlar de algún incidente relevante. Se habían conocido cuando estaban en la primaria; desde aquel entonces se convirtieron en amigos, aliados, compinches, confidentes, y sabían que podían confiar el uno en el otro. Eran una prueba de que se podía romper con la regla "La amistad entre la mujer y el hombre no existe".

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Natalia, sorprendida, pero sin expresarlo, como de costumbre—. Yong, has comenzado ese juego ayer.

El coreano esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

—Y subí ciento siete niveles ayer, da ze~

Belarús lo señaló con la navaja.

—A que te has quedado toda la noche jugando. —El leve sonrojo porque lo hubieran descubierto se lo confirmó—. ¡Yong! —le reprochó—. Tu hermano debe estar hecho una fiera. ¿Lo has dejado dormir?

—Creo que sí —el surcoreano se encogió de hombros—. De cualquier forma, hoy cuando me fui seguía durmiendo da ze~

La soviética negó con la cabeza mientras él se reía entre dientes. Natalia ya le había insistido para que controlara su adicción a los juegos online, mas no había logrado nada al respecto.

—Y otra cosa.

—Dime.

—Nat~, ¿por qué sigues en el Club de la Conquista, da ze~? —preguntó Corea del Sur, mientras se entretenía balanceándose hacia adelante y atrás en el banco, bajo los cerezos. Su amiga vaciló, dándole vueltas a la navaja distraídamente, y luego alzó la vista.

—Yo… —comenzó, con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte. El coreano asintió, invitándola a continuar—. Yo realmente… —pronunció unas palabras en un susurro casi imperceptible.

—¿Eh?

—Es un nombre estúpido —dijo firmemente. El asiático parpadeó, confundido.

—Pero yo no te pregunté por el nombre, da ze…

—Ya lo sé, pero es un nombre estúpido, ¿no lo crees? "Club de la Conquista". —Soltó una risa llena de ironía y volvió a ponerse seria—. Realmente no lo sé —confesó por fin.

—¿Qué no sabes? —el coreano estaba más desorientado que en una tienda de antigüedades. Belarús resopló.

—Me habías preguntado por qué sigo en ese maldito club, ¿no? Pues ahí tienes la respuesta —contestó con cierto malhumor. Yong le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Tranquila, da ze~ —sonrió—. Piensa. ¿Qué motivo te puede atar a ese club, da ze~?

La bielorrusa reflexionó un momento.

—No lo sé. Si te digo que te sé, Yong, te miento.

—¿Puede que haya alguien especial allí, da ze~? —aquella pregunta le hizo titubear.

—No, no lo creo —su voz tenía un evidente rastro de duda—. La única que me agrada de verdad es Seychelles. Ella insistió tanto para que me quedara… —hizo una pausa—. Pero no es algo que pueda definir como "especial", sólo… diferente —concluyó, sorprendiéndose a sí misma con sus palabras. Corea asintió, como un psicólogo que expresa su comprensión al paciente. Ella lo miró de reojo y le pegó un codazo al entender qué pensaba—. ¡Hey! ¡No es eso!

—Ya lo sé, da ze, ya lo sé —dijo él entre risas, con el hombro dolorido—. Aunque es "especial" da ze~ —no había caso. Belarús puso los ojos en blanco y cambió de tema.

—Hablando de personas especiales, ¿qué tal vas con la roca?

Yong hizo un puchero y se sentó como debía, comenzando a balancear ahora las piernas.

—No sé qué debo hacer para acercarme, da ze~ El otro día me pegó una patada.

vVv

—¿Un club de periodismo, ve~?

—Sí, ésa era mi idea, Italia-kun —respondió Japón, sonriendo levemente—. Sería útil para el instituto, y divertido para nosotros. ¿Qué opina?

El italiano no tardó un segundo en responder.

—¡Estoy contigo, ve~!

Ese día habían decidido sentarse juntos a la hora del almuerzo, ya que el japonés quería explicarle lo que se le había ocurrido. Italia no comentó nada, pero notaba que se veía más seguro de sí mismo, se animaba a sonreír más, y aunque no había podido lograr que dejara de tratarlo de "usted", la diferencia se notaba a un radio de diez kilómetros. Feliciano sabía —aunque no se lo había dicho, tampoco— que estaba saliendo con el griego. Y le parecía excelente.

—Ve~, pero, necesitaríamos más integrantes, ¿no crees? —dijo. Su amigo esbozó una sonrisa que le resultó difícil de interpretar.

—Ya he pensado en ello, Italia-kun —respondió, y en ese momento alzó un brazo y miró hacia alguien en la multitud—. ¡Alemania-san!

El castaño sufrió un fugaz paro cardíaco. ¿Alemania? ¿Qué…? Intentando calmarse, volvió sus ojos hacia el rubio al que Kiku llamaba.

—¡Alemania-san! ¡Por aquí!

La mirada helada y la cálida se cruzaron, como si ambos se preguntaran qué demonios hacían allí, en ese instante. Fue el italiano el que rompió el contacto visual, bajando la vista hacia su plato de pasta. Tomó el tenedor y fingió concentrarse en su comida, mientras el corazón le saltaba en el pecho. ¿Justo Alemania? No era que lo detestara, mas… ¡lo incomodaba! ¿Cómo debería comportarse? ¿Igual que en las clases de apoyo? Italia intentó contestarse todas aquellas dudas, pero su cerebro todavía hacía esfuerzos por procesar la situación.

—Alemania-san, qué suerte encontrarlo —recibió amablemente el japonés al recién llegado, que parecía haber cobrado un gran interés en sus zapatos—. Le estaba hablando a Italia-kun acerca de mi idea de hacer un club de periodismo. ¿Le parecería bien? Creo que usted es la persona indicada para unírsenos y…

Ludwig ya no escuchó la última frase. ¿En qué estaba pensando Italia? Parecía poner una inmensa atención en su almuerzo. Seguro estaría gastando sus neuronas en chicas, fútbol y más chicas. No supo por qué, pero de repente sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. ¿Celos? N-no, ¡nada de eso! Italia podía pensar en todo lo que quisiera.

—_Onegai_*, Alemania-san, siéntese —Kiku señaló la silla que estaba al lado de su mejor amigo. El germano tragó saliva. ¡Parecía que se lo estuviera haciendo a propósito! Sin embargo, obedeció, fijándose en que no se notara que estaba temblando. Feliciano, por su lado, alzó la vista y sonrió como siempre, con un leve sonrojo que le cubría las mejillas. El rubio pensó que se veía más lindo que nunca, pero enseguida apartó esa idea, avergonzado.

—Ve~, _ciao_~ —saludó alegremente. Lindo, lindo, joder.

—H-hola —contestó el alemán, mas enseguida se dirigió al japonés, o su rostro herviría como el agua del té inglés—. E-entonces, ¿un club de periodismo? Estoy de acuerdo.

—Yo también estaré, ve~ —dijo el italiano. Alemania lo miró, y luego miró a Japón, y así sucesivamente, como si estuviera presenciando un partido de ping pong; sólo que esperaba que la silla abriera una boca gigantesca y lo tragara, o que alguien le confirmara lo que el castaño había dicho. El asiático asintió, viendo que Ludwig era la prueba pura del desconcierto.

—Sí, me ha parecido genial que Italia-kun quisiera participar —explicó, con sus ojos oscuros brillantes. Feli ladeó la cabeza levemente, y empujó un poco su plato hacia el alemán.

—¿Quieres probar un poco, ve~?

Alemania dudó unas mil veces si era más apropiado aceptar o declinar el ofrecimiento. Finalmente, suspiró.

—Gracias —tomó el tenedor que el menor le alcanzaba, y se dispuso a saborear la comida preferida de éste. Capaz que de esa forma podría entenderlo un poco… animado por esa idea, enrolló un par de fideos con el cubierto y los acercó a su boca, ante la mirada expectante de Italia.

—¿Y? —preguntó con curiosidad cuando le vio tragar. El rubio cerró los ojos, para no enfrentar los marrones y dulces que estaban, otra vez, clavados en él.

—E-está muy bueno.

El ibérico sonrió de manera divertida.

—¿De verdad, ve~? Puedes comer cuanto quieras, no tengo problema en compartirlo contigo —se ruborizó ante lo que acababa de decir, pero no flaqueó. Alemania simplemente asintió, sintiéndose incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Entonces, continuaron con el tema principal.

—Yo pensé que podríamos hacer un periódico —contó Japón, observándolos atentamente, como una fiera que acecha a su presa. Ninguno de sus compañeros se percató de ello.

—¡Y publicar las entrevistas que les hagamos a las chicas lindas! —exclamó el castaño—. ¡Me gusta, ve~!

—Yo puedo ser el fotógrafo oficial —agregó el asiático.

Parloteo, parloteo, bla bla blá, Ludwig no los escuchaba. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a la situación incómoda con Feliciano. ¿Cuál debería ser su próximo movimiento? Después de clases tendría que leer el libro que había ido a buscar. Había elegido al azar; jamás lo admitiría, pero se asustó cuando el chileno apareció cargando con doscientos millones —no serían más de quince, mas eso le pareció a él— de textos sobre cómo tratar con y a los demás. Así que todo dependía de su suerte.

Por su parte, un hemisferio del cerebro italiano estaba atento a la conversación, y el otro estaba completamente a merced del germano. ¿Por qué no reaccionaba? Estaba acostumbrado a que no hablara, mas ¿le habría parecido mal lo que hizo? Y si era así, ¿tendría que disculparse? Aquélla era la mejor opción en ese caso, pero no sabía cómo. ¿En persona? Ni hablar, ya le daba demasiado terror cuando no estaba enojado, que verlo furioso sencillamente era imposible de enfrentar.

Así estaban los dos, cada uno reflexionando acerca del otro y preguntándose qué hacer, cuando el azar actuó por ellos.

Ninguno supo cómo, pero ambos habían agarrado el mismo fideo sin darse cuenta. Como en cualquier película romántica de Alfred, a pequeños mordiscos fueron acortando la distancia. Más, más, aún más.

Cuando Alemania se percató de lo que pasaba, era demasiado tarde para reaccionar. Los labios italianos se habían chocado con los suyos, provocando una especie de corriente eléctrica que los recorrió a los dos. Feliciano movía los ojos desesperadamente, intentando asimilar la situación, cuando un flash destelló ante sus ojos.

—Bien —se felicitó a sí mismo el japonés, sosteniendo la cámara entre sus manos, sonriente. Fue en ese instante cuando su amigo reaccionó.

—¡_Mi dispiace_**! —gritó rompiendo el beso y levantándose de un salto, con lágrimas en los ojos, para luego salir corriendo tan rápido como si se hubiera encontrado con un tanque inglés. Ludwig quiso decir algo, pero el italiano se le había escapado. Otra vez.

vVv

Prusia llegó a su dormitorio prácticamente arrastrándose. ¿Por qué existía una tortura tan horrible como Matemáticas? Las dos horas habían transcurrido tan lenta y dolorosamente, que se sentía como un prisionero agonizando. Lo único que quería era morir para terminar con ese dolor. Lo único distinto en el caso del prusiano es que él quería tirarse en la cama y no salir de ahí hasta la hora de la cena.

Apenas hizo girar la llave en el picaporte, se dejó caer dentro de la habitación. Su hermano menor le dirigió aquella mirada de desaprobación que conocía tan bien, y que siempre él ignoraba. Esta vez no fue la excepción, y se lanzó hacia la cama, rebotando apenas al tirarse. Escondió su rostro en la almohada.

—¿Qué haces, West? —preguntó. Su voz sonó algo amortiguada por la tela. Alemania carraspeó.

—E-ehm… tomé una decisión. —Gilbert no se movió—. Muy importante —agregó ahora el rubio, dándole cierto énfasis a lo anteriormente dicho. Esta vez, Prusia se sentó en la cama y luego se levantó, en busca de algo para tomar.

—¿Ah sí? —encontró una lata de cerveza en el escritorio y la abrió con un chasquido—. ¿Qué tipo de decisión? —tomó un trago.

—Italia siempre me ve como a alguien especial y… creo que es momento de anunciarle que yo siento lo mismo.

Prusia escupió toda la cerveza que estaba tomando.

—¡¿Declarártele a Italia?! —preguntó sin poder creerlo, con los ojos abiertos como platos—. ¡¿No crees que eso es algo precipitado?!

Ludwig volvió a aclararse la garganta.

—De hecho, estaba pensando en que podríamos casarnos…

Gilbert se despertó con un grito.

—¡_MEIN GOTT_***! —chilló con voz ronca, incorporándose en la cama. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, y respiraba con dificultad. Alemania lo miró, entre sobresaltado, preocupado y extrañado. Pero entonces el albino volvió a adoptar su respiración normal y a cerrar los ojos—. Fue un sueño. Fue todo un sueño.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó su hermano menor, viendo cómo el prusiano se levantaba e iba en busca de su lata de cerveza, olvidada en el escritorio, coronando una pila de libros. La abrió con un chasquido, dio un largo sorbo a la bebida y suspiró.

—Un mal sueño, un mal sueño —respondió, pasándose una mano por el cabello. En ese momento, se percató del libro que estaba leyendo el rubio, y se acercó intrigado—. ¿Y eso? —interrogó. Ludwig se ruborizó.

—N-no es nada relevante.

—¿"Cómo tratar con gente difícil"? —leyó Prusia, y levantó una ceja—. ¿Con quién tienes que lidiar? ¿Conmigo? Mira que no vine con un manual de instrucciones, kesesese~

—No eres tú.

—Eso no contesta a la primera de mis preguntas. ¿Con quién tienes que lidiar? —insistió.

—Nadie que te importe —los nervios comenzaban a inquietar al alemán, pero su consanguíneo no se daba por vencido.

—Mentira. Es Italia, ¿verdad? —sonrió burlonamente al ver que había dado en el clavo. Dio un par de vueltas delante del otro, como si calibrara la situación—. ¿Cómo puede parecerte «difícil de tratar» _Italia_? —pronunció el nombre con significativo énfasis, provocando un nuevo sonrojo en el rostro del germano contrario—. Si es lindo, agradable y tan dulce… —repentinamente, el recuerdo de Feliciano cuando los había echado a él y a sus dos fieles amigos del salón lo invadió, y se estremeció sin poder evitarlo—. No sé cómo te resulta compleja tal fuente de ternura… Claro —chasqueó la lengua, como si recién hubiera comprendido la situación—, tú eres tan frío y serio…

—Le-le diré a Italia que lo quiero.

Prusia escupió toda la cerveza que estaba tomando.

—¡¿Declarártele a Italia?! —preguntó sin poder creerlo, con los ojos abiertos como platos—. ¡¿No crees que eso es algo precipitado?! —se acordó de lo que había soñado, y se preguntó si tendría sueños premonitorios. Se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano y esperó una respuesta, que no tardó en llegar.

—Sí —contestó el menor, observando con desagrado los libros de clase que el albino había rociado recientemente.

—¿Y cómo lo harás? —se interesó éste, terminando su bebida y luego lanzando la lata a la basura. El rubio dudó.

—Creo que sencillamente… —consultó el texto— seré sincero con él. —Gilbert se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y cómo harás eso?

vVv

—Tienes que ser espontánea.

—¿Espontánea? —repitió Seychelles, con preocupación, mordiéndose la uña del dedo meñique—. ¿Y cómo soy… "espontánea"?

Bélgica sonrió y le pegó suavemente en la mano.

—Primero, deja de morderte las uñas. —Angelique obedeció—. Segundo, relájate, respira y deja que la situación… fluya —ondeó un poco sus manos, como queriendo representar a qué se refería. La morena inspiró hondo.

—Espontánea —se dijo, intentando calmarse.

—Además, Feliciano es muy amistoso y agradable, y yo lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo —agregó su amiga—. Mi presencia ayudará, créeme.

Al final, habían tomado la decisión de que Bel actuaría en la próxima misión, y la seychelense se ocuparía del ibérico. A pesar de que Mei le aseguraba que era la indicada, ella no estaba muy de acuerdo. Italia le parecía demasiado tierno e inocente como para tenerlo como objetivo. Taiwán la había alentado para que lo molestara, mas cuando estaba con su amigo japonés, y ésta estaba interesada en él. Pero ahora se encontraba ella sola, y con el italiano sin compañía. Emma vio que estaba más preocupada de lo que creía y le dio una amigable palmadita en el hombro.

—Ánimo —dijo antes de detenerse frente a la puerta.

Bélgica entró en la sala de música, en ese momento supuestamente vacía, acompañada de la morena. Tal como ambas lo esperaban, Italia del Norte se encontraba allí, garabateando algo en una hoja. La belga tironeó del brazo a su amiga y se acercó al chico.

—¡Hola, Feli! —saludó alegremente, y sin darle tiempo para que le contestara, continuó—. ¿Te acuerdas de mi amiga Sey…? Vino porque también necesita ayuda en matemáticas —concluyó con su típica sonrisa gatuna.

* * *

*_Onegai_: Por favor en japonés.

**_Mi dispiace_: Lo siento en italiano.

***_¡Mein gott!_: ¡Dios mío!, en alemán.

* * *

_-End of the chapter! -Alfie, siempre molestando en la computadora-_

_Alfred, ya son más de las diez, ¿por qué no vas a dormir y soñar con hamburguesas, sí...?_

_-No! I don't wanna! -caprichito estadounidense-_

_Entonces andá a escuchar Ke$ha y listo. _

_-I want to reply the reviews! -Alfred enojadito-_

_Okay..._

_¡RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS!_

_**ElisaM2331**:_  
_-lee los calificativos y los ojos le comienzan a brillar- Etto... ¿de verdad? ¿De verdad te parece eso? *-*_  
_¡Me alegro mucho de que te guste! :D Y sí, aguante el ADPY. Realmente estoy feliz de que te guste :3 Me das muchos_  
_ánimos, y sí que los necesito, jeje n.n''_  
_Haré GerIta (de hecho, ya lo estoy haciendo, como habrás visto) y también SpaMano :D_  
_Intento no hacer OC, aunque con Vaticano me zarpo un poco ?) Jejeje._  
_¡Hungría es la más genial del mundo, sin duda alguna! :D_  
_No sé si es perfecto, sólo tienes que saber que pongo (y pondré) todo mi esfuerzo en mejorar en cada capítulo. _  
_¡Muchas gracias por tu review! nwn_

_**Arelion12**:_  
_¡Abrazo psicológico nuevamente! x3 Se, supongo que uno se acostumbra. Pero no te preocupes, cuando saque_  
_el Gakuen Alterno podrás pedir la pareja que quieras ;D_  
_¡Muchas gracias por tu review! :3_

_**Dazaru Kimchibun**:_  
_Sí, son adorablewwws :3 El SilaxChina para mí es un "vaya y pase", no tengo problemas con la pareja, aunque..._  
_Dios, amo el RoChu *-* _  
_Sí, son todos unos loquillos xD Nuestro Yao... digamos que "tomó confianza" :D Y ¿quién sabe para qué quiere Japón_  
_las fotos? -esconde un doujin R-18 debajo del escritorio-_  
_Vietnam va a ser la heroína en el próximo chapter :D Como dijiste, Yong y Naty son amigos de confianza, pero contrario a lo _  
_que dijiste luego, no pasará nada entre ellos. Sus sentimientos (los de ambos) no van más allá de la amistad~. Por ahora y en_  
_el futuro, aparecerán parejas yaoi, y, como soy buena persona y no quiero que las chicas se queden solas... Va a hacer_  
_presencia bastante yuri :3 Así, todos felices, ¿non? _  
_¡Muchas gracias por tu review! *w*_

_**Sakhory**:_  
_-Inglaterra le ofrece tímidamente un plato de scones- E-espero que no hayas terminado de cenar..._  
_Aahasgfkdks, realmente, pasé un período sin publicar absolutamente un pedo ._. Bueno, a acostumbrarse que en_  
_agosto volvemos a la Guerra ?) Ve, falta. Primero... ¡vacaciones! :D_  
_(Y gracias por todo tu apoyo. Ya sé que hace pila que pasaron, pero fue feo. Tus mensajes me animaron muchísimo,_  
_y también los preparativos :3 Te quiero~)_  
_-¡Y-yo no fui! -Iggy sonrojado-_  
_-¡Yo sí! -Rumania alegremente-_  
_-... -Noruega-_  
_Y cuando cocines piroshki, me vas a mandar un pedazo :D ?)_  
_Ternura RoChu~_  
_Sí... sí que Hong Kong provoca montañas de sentimientos~_  
_Ve~, por eso puse lime al principio. Grazie~ :3_  
_-The hero can hug you all the times you want! -Alfie abriendo los brazos-_  
_Espero que hayas explotado en nubecitas de arcoíris ?) -mentira, ojalá no hayas explotado y sólo te hayan salido_  
_arcoíris por las orejas :3-_  
_(Es extraña su sonrisa. Es como... como si fuera a deslizarte un petardo por debajo de la remera ._.)_  
_¡Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews! xD (Y ahora te contesto el PM, aunque probablemente lo veas antes~)_

_**HappyTomato**:_  
_D... ¿de verdad? .w. ¿De verdad? Jejej, no sé si escribo muy bien, pero me esfuerzo por dar lo mejor :3_  
_Sé, es cierto :D_  
_Mmmh, haré un trío de capítulos DenNor, aunque con el HongIce... mh, digamos que no. Aunque puedes pedirlo para_  
_el Gakuen Alterno :) No habría ningún problema. _  
_¡Muchas gracias a ti por tu review! n_n_

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**:_  
_¡Me alegro que te haya gustado! nwn_  
_Jejeje, ¡gracias por recomendar!_  
_¡Y muchas gracias por tu review! :D_

_Como ya vieron, el personaje que se presenta (principalmente) es uno de los más adorados, **Austria**. Pero también KugelMugel es importante... creo que incluso más que Austria. Bueno :D_

_Pregunta del chapter: **¿A qué mascota de Hetalia te gustaría tener? **Se incluye Nekotalia :D_

_No hay adelantos este capítulo. ¡Pasen una genial semana (o dos) y diviértanse! ¡A mí me falta poco para las vacaciones! :D_


	13. Chapter 11: Errores de cálculos

_¡MOI MOI A TODO EL MUNDO! :D_

_¡Lamento mil y una veces haber tardado tanto! -cae de rodillas y apoya la cara contra el suelo, llorando- La puta madre, la puta madre, la puta madre... Prácticamente, hace un mes que no actualizo .n. Perdón, perdón, perdón T.T No puedo creer que hace tanto que no subiera nada... Mierda T-T _

_Este capítulo salió largo, y espero que sea suficiente como para compensar lo que no escribí antes :c Dios, qué ganas de rajarse un tiro. Pero si me suicidase, no podría continuar... Mejor que China me golpee con una olla y listo :3_

_-¡A la orden! -Yao le pega con su olla-_

_¡Auch! D: Bueno, me lo merezco, ¡me lo merezco! _

_Bueno, hoy hay varios temas que tratar. Vayamos a ellos n.n_

**_Con respecto al nick:_**_ Sí, cambié mi nick. Sí, antes era NeamChan. Por si las dudas, lo aclaro. De todas formas, supongo que con el "Neam" pueden guiarse, y les resultará más fácil acostumbrarse. :3_

_**Con respecto al yuri: **No sé si fue mi imaginación, o cuando mencioné "yuri" varios lectores saltaron. Sí, niños, habrá yuri .w. No soy experta en eso, y de hecho, no me gusta, pero en Hetalia es sencillamente adorable. Así que me pareció buena idea, y de paso las chicas no quedaban solas :) Bueno, me alegro de que haya sido bien recibido n.n La advertencia con respecto a este tema es que la mayoría de las parejas serán crack, y de paso, daré muchas vueltas. Sólo hay tres pairings definidas, y dos de ellas son secundarias. Fin de las pistas._

**_Con respecto a la pregunta: _**_el ganador en el concurso de mascotas es... Neko!Alemania :D Un aplauso para Germouser, por favor -aplausos- En segundo lugar, ¡Neko!Prusia! :D Cómo estamos con las mascotas germanas, cómo estamos, eh. Y en tercer lugar... ¡Gilbird! :'D Aww, el pollito más hermoshito y ternurita que hay en el mundo :'3 **¿Cuál mascota eligiría yo? **Obvio que mi mascota preferida es Sealand :D -patada por parte del rubio- Okay, okay, era joda. No sé, hay tantas... Primero Gilbird :'D, después Neko!Corea del Sur y por último Tony xD Mis preferidos. Después hay una larga lista de mascotas... porque los amo a todos :'3_

**_Con respecto a personajes varios:_**_ A estas alturas, ya no se tienen que preocupar por si sale Canadá, tal personaje o tal otro; **todos los personajes que existan aparecerán**. Quizá algunos sólo los mencione, si no encuentro absolutamente nada de información o si se hace muy denso el fic. Pero primero, den por hecho que todos los personajes que son oficiales estarán presentes. Luego harán aparición una buena cantidad de OCs; quizá algunos no les resulten muy conocidos. En ese caso, pueden darme su mail__ o facebook _para enviarle fotos, aunque capaz que próximamente saco una página en feis, así que podrían entrar allí. Veré cómo se dan las circunstancias :I

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS. **Los amo, los amodoro, los adoro, son awesome. La verdad que sus reviews me animan muchísimo, y me hacen feliz :'D Así que es justo agradecerlos. Gracias :3  
_

**_Advertencia:_**_ Nombres humanos: Romeo (Seborga), y nadie más. xD_

_Sin más tonterías, ¡al fic! -se va a comer un sándwich-_

* * *

"Muy bien, muévete despacio. Muuuy despacio."

Cruzó con cuidado unos metros del pasillo, y al oír unos pasos, se apresuró a esconderse detrás de una columna.

"Controla tu respiración. No te van a encontrar."

Tomó aire sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, y lo contuvo en sus pulmones, escuchando atentamente los pasos que se alejaban. Soltó el aire cuando dejó de oírlos.

"Lo has hecho bien, pequeña. Ya quedan pocos metros."

Se fijó que no hubiera moros en la costa y salió de su escondite, para acortar la distancia con la sala de arte. Quedaban apenas dos metros. Sacó el revólver y apuntó hacia la puerta. Sabía que tenía una sola oportunidad; si no reaccionaba lo suficientemente rápido, terminaría acusada de delincuente juvenil, castigada, y lo peor, recibiría un sermón de tres horas y media de su hermano. Dándose ánimos con la idea de que ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para evitarlo, se acercó silenciosamente a la puerta.

"A la cuenta de tres." Sintió cómo los latidos de su corazón le rebotaban en los oídos, como si fueran un tambor de guerra. "Uno…" Apretó los labios. "Dos…" Inspiró profundamente y frunció el ceño.

"Tres."

Abrió la puerta de una patada —le salió más fuerte de lo que esperaba—, y apuntó a la primera nación que vio.

—¡Liechtenstein! —exclamó aterrorizado Hutt River, pretificado ante el arma. La aludida abrió los ojos de par en par.

Uhm, algo había salido mal.

—¡Aaaah! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, yo no hice nada, soy inocente! —chilló Sealand, escondiéndose debajo de la mesa junto a Ladonia, que aunque mantenía una expresión de hombre fuerte y lleno de valor, hacía esfuerzos por no temblar. Le pegó un puñetazo en las costillas al rubio cuando éste aterrizó a su lado.

—Eeeh, lo siento, ¿es por el tráfico ilegal de golosinas? —preguntó algo confundido Seborga, sonriendo tontamente. Después de todo, la rubia era alguien con quien podía flirtear—. Porque si éste es tu territorio, preciosa, no tenemos problema en…

—N-no… E-e-está bien —balbuceó ella, bajando el revólver. ¡Demonios! ¿En qué se había equivocado? Según lo que había escuchado, Seychelles y Bélgica atacarían en la sala de arte. Bueno, ella había ido para ejecutar el contraataque, pero…

Ah.

Había sido para despistar a oídos curiosos. Lily se quiso dar la cabeza contra la pared: ¡¿cómo había sido tan tonta?! Tendría que haberlo supuesto. Seguro que Emma la habría escuchado… o lo habrían dicho por si las dudas. Igualmente, ahora ya no importaba: había caído en la trampa como un conejo. Una punzada de enfado se le clavó en las costillas: habían sido más astutas que ella. Y ella no dejaría que todo quedara así. Bueno, mas antes, tenía otro asunto que resolver… ¿Qué les diría a los presentes? ¿"Lo siento, me he equivocado de víctimas"? Uhm, eso sonaba más agresivo de lo que creía.

—¿Por qué has entrado con un arma? —preguntó KugelMugel con voz calma, sin levantar la vista del dibujo que estaba haciendo. Liechtenstein tragó saliva y la ocultó detrás de la espalda.

—Yo… uhm… eh… —notaba cómo todas las micronaciones tenían la mirada clavada en ella, y se sentía aún más avergonzada—. ¡Asuntos confidenciales! —se le ocurrió decir.

—¿Asuntos confidenciales? —el seborghini ladeó un poco la cabeza, confundido, pero sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Y eso significa…?

—¿Perteneces a algún estilo de secta? —interrogó Sealand, asomando la cabeza por debajo de la mesa. El pelirrojo aprovechó para empujarlo y salir de allí.

—De todas formas, no dabas miedo —comentó en un tono de superioridad, incorporándose y echándole un vistazo al rubio de trenzas para ver si reaccionaba. Éste no se movió, mas habló.

—No dabas miedo, dabas terror —replicó, refiriéndose a cómo su compañero se había apresurado a esconderse. Ladonia enrojeció.

—¡Oye…!

—Oigan oigan, peleas de pareja a la otra sala, por favor —bromeó Hutt River, dando palmadas. Romeo tuvo que contenerse para no rodar de risa por el suelo. Los otros dos, por su parte, se ruborizaron y le gritaron:

—¡NO SOMOS PAREJA!

Como estaban distraídos, la europea aprovechó para escapar cautelosamente. Cerró la puerta tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, y salió corriendo por el pasillo, oyendo aún los gritos y risas de las micronaciones.

Por si acaso, escondió el arma en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

vVv

—Alemania, ¿has traído las fotocopias que te había pedido? —le preguntó Austria al alemán, que inmediatamente se las tendió.

—Vengo de hacerlas. —El otro asintió seriamente, como si su conversación se tratara de política en vez de las fotocopias. Notó que el rubio se veía algo incómodo, y eso le llamó la atención.

—¿Te sientes bien? —se acercó un poco a él y bajó la voz—. ¿Es por lo de ayer? —Ludwig se sonrojó, y el austríaco supo que había dado en el blanco.

—S-sí… —se pasó la mano por la nuca, avergonzado. En cierta forma, la imagen de un Alemania ruborizado y nervioso le hizo gracia a Roderich, que por suerte no era como cierto prusiano y sabía cómo aguantarse la risa en medio de la clase—. Ayer le he hablado a Gilbert acerca de… eso —agregó, y el de cabello más oscuro se percató de que lo había comentado porque dudaba de sus actos. Pensó qué responderle. Una persona medianamente cuerda sabría que Prusia no era la mejor opción para conversar de amores (el único amor que sentía era por él mismo, recordó Austria con cierto fastidio), y sin embargo, allá iba su hermano a charlar acerca de Feliciano (en este momento, el austríaco volvió a recordar, con aún más fastidio, el fetichismo que tenía el albino por Italia). Bien, él estaba en completo desacuerdo con su decisión; pero sabía que las personas enamoradas cometen actos estúpidos al menos una vez en su vida (ahí se preguntó, enrojeciendo imperceptiblemente, si él también lo haría), y el alemán no era la excepción. Bueno, debía ser cuidadoso con sus palabras.

—Mira, Ludwig, no creo que haberle dicho eso haya sido lo mejor —dijo, escrutando la reacción de su compañero. Éste desvió la mirada.

—Puede ser —contestó, no muy convencido.

—¿Y él qué opina? —preguntó entonces Austria, sin poder contener su curiosidad. Alemania bufó.

—Dice que es precipitado, que no confía en que lo vaya a hacer y que si no me declaro, le debo pagar las cervezas por tres meses. —Roderich puso los ojos en blanco. Bueno, opinión cien por ciento prusiana.

—Mira, no es precipitado, pero sé inteligente cuando se lo digas a Feliciano —aconsejó sabiamente—. Piensa bien qué le quieres decir, adopta una actitud un poco más relajada y elige un lugar adecuado, mas apartado de la gente. Recuerda que lo importante es que Italia tome confianza contigo; si te ve enojado o nervioso, en el mejor de los casos se echará a llorar o saldrá corriendo. Tienes que transmitirle calma, y procura que se sienta cómodo. —El rubio lo miró asombrado.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Es lo básico —replicó el austríaco, sonrojándose—. Bueno, en realidad me lo enseñó mi superior cuando tuve que casarme con Hungría. —Acordarse de aquellos días provocaba que un hormigueo se apoderara de su estómago. Jamás había sentido nada por la húngara que fuera más allá de la amistad, y sabía que era recíproco; el problema era que a veces se preguntaba qué pasaría si ahora, siendo más grande, lo aplicara con… bueno, con otra persona. Pero prefería atribuirlo al recuerdo de los nervios que había sentido esos días cuando era menor, y se sentía asustado y casi entrado en pánico.

—Bueno, entonces… _Danke_*. —Le echó una mirada que reflejaba cierta admiración, y el más bajo supo que se había ganado una nueva reputación de psicólogo—. Por el consejo.

Roderich se acomodó los anteojos y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, dándole ánimos.

—Ve cuando estés listo, no te apures. Y recuerda que es lo mejor —intentó sonreír—. Pero no lo arruines, ¿sí?

vVv

Italia tembló al recordar sus situaciones anteriores con la seychelense, y ella se dio cuenta. Cuando el europeo iba a decir algo, se apresuró a disculparse:

—Siento de verdad haberlos tratado de esa forma a Japón y a ti —no mentía—. Verás… seguramente sabes que Mei está muy enamorada de tu amigo, y… —hizo una pausa, mientras aquellos ojos dorados la contemplaban expectantes— … opté por seguirla. No tenía idea de cómo actuar, y preferí dejar que ella me indicara. Ahora tengo bien claro que fue una actitud err… —estuvo a punto de decir "errónea", pero se decidió por otra palabra— horrible, y me disculpo por ello. —Todo lo que había dicho era verdad. Belarús no se había mostrado de acuerdo con la postura de la asiática, y Angelique no tardó en ponerse de su lado. Bélgica la miraba tan sorprendida como el italiano, que enseguida se recuperó de su asombro y sonrió.

—Ve~, está bien. —Seychelles le devolvió la mirada, como intentando calcular si seguía enojado con ella o no. Él se dio cuenta—. Descuida, no hay rencores, ve~.

—_Merci_ —agradeció en francés. Ahora se sentía más tranquila. Un poco. ¿Qué debería hacer? Tenía dos opciones: la primera, seguir las instrucciones del Club (que, básicamente, consistían en lograr besar a Feliciano), y la segunda, que era mandar todo al carajo y más allá e intentar ser amiga del ibérico. Realmente le agradaba, era simpático y divertido, y besarlo por la fuerza le parecía bastante cruel. Seguramente Mei se había dado cuenta de su vacilación, y había mandado a la rubia para presionarla. "¿Por qué no me acompañó Natalia?", se preguntó, abatida. De todas formas, aunque lo deseara con toda su alma, ahora no podía volver atrás; por lo tanto, debía quedarse y "cumplir con sus obligaciones".

Demonios. Esta situación sí que era difícil.

vVv

El desánimo había azotado a la Alianza como un empujón prusiano. Hungría había hecho una pausa para ir a la biblioteca a recuperar el aliento y descansar un poco las piernas, ya que buscando a Liechtenstein estaban haciendo más gimnasia que la que harían en diez meses en las clases de esa materia. La situación se veía peor que intentar encontrar a Waldo en una habitación a oscuras. La ucraniana, por su parte, también había fracasado; no había caso, la rubia había desaparecido. Lo que era aún peor: Taiwán estaba comenzando a rondar por la biblioteca de tanto en tanto. Adiós al refugio, entonces. Elizabeta sabía perfectamente que la asiática jamás había sido amiga de los libros; sin embargo, ahora parecía haber cobrado un repentino interés por el arte europeo. La húngara tomaba cualquier papel que encontraba y lo hacía un bollo, lo aplastaba y lo estrujaba, intentando contenerse y no chillarle. Por suerte, en ese momento no andaba por allí. Chile, por su lado, se había dado cuenta de la tensión existente entre las chicas, pero no había dicho nada al respecto. Parecía más ocupado en ignorar al argentino, que continuaba desentendiéndose de él, como dictaba su rutina.

Ucrania, de todas formas, se encontraba algo angustiada. Sabía que su hermana sentía un gran amor por el ruso, y ahora que había perdido toda oportunidad había empeorado. No lo seguía, sólo lo espiaba a escondidas y estaba más callada que de costumbre; hablaba únicamente con Yong, que le había dicho a la de pelo corto que no se preocupara, que Belarús estaba bien. No había comentado nada acerca del Club, y Kat tampoco había querido averiguar. A pesar de sus decisiones, adoraba a su hermana y aunque compartían habitación, sólo la veía media hora por día; cada vez pasaba más tiempo fuera, y eso a Ucrania no le gustó.

La situación de Hungría no estaba mejor. Bélgica era una muy buena compañera de cuarto, amigable y divertida, y siempre se había sentido bien con ella. Ahora, a primera vista su actitud no había cambiado, mas la castaña sabía que era diferente. Charlaba aún más acerca de Holanda, su hermano y amor platónico; Elizabeta sentía ganas de gritar y golpear la pared con su sartén. ¡¿Cuándo se daría cuenta de que el maldito holandés no la quería de esa manera y que debía dejarlo en paz?!

—Disculpen —ambas chicas, que estaban cabizbajas, alzaron la vista hacia la voz particularmente ronca y socarrona. La húngara no se molestó en esconder su malhumor.

—¿Qué quieres, maldito violador de pájaros? —preguntó, lamentando no tener a mano su sartén. Gilbird pió entre asustado e indignado desde la cabeza del albino, que se rió con esa risita que Hungría tanto odiaba.

—Kesesese~, hoy también andamos en esos días, ¿eh? —replicó burlón. Elizabeta iba a decir algo, pero su amiga le ganó de mano y habló primero.

—¿Qué sucede, Prusia? —el hecho de que el prusiano no se encontrara en compañía de sus dos grandes amigotes le había llamado la atención. Generalmente, andaban pegados con plasticola: se separaban en situaciones excepcionales, como cuando España se encontraba con el italiano o Francia se quedaba a ligar con alguien. Bueno, el grupo también se veía dividido cuando debían ir a sus dormitorios. Gilbert enrojeció levemente, y se inclinó sobre ellas, que se acercaron un poco para escuchar mejor, expectantes.

—Escúchenme, quiero que ayuden a mi hermano.

—¡¿Qué?! —soltaron las dos al unísono, sorprendidas. Las pocas naciones que estaban allí se sobresaltaron y les echaron una mirada furibunda. El germano apretó los dientes.

—Shhhh, ¡cállense un poco! —siseó—. Quiero que ayuden a mi hermano —repitió—. Se va a declarar a Italia, y…

—Alto ahí, ¿qué tenemos que ver nosotras en todo esto? —interrumpió Hungría en tono molesto, haciéndose la desinteresada. Prusia la miró en una clara expresión de "no-me-jodas".

—Tú estuviste con Italia cuando era pequeño; lo conoces muy bien —dijo clavándole sus ojos escarlata. La castaña le sostuvo la mirada—. ¿No puedes hablarle o algo así? Para que se prepare, o para que al menos sepa acerca de…

—Lo siento, no hacemos favores gratis —volvió a cortarlo Elizabeta, antes de que la ucraniana pudiera abrir la boca—. Ahora sí, vete con tus pollos y déjanos tranquilas.

—Soy Prusia, no Rumania —replicó él, refiriéndose al "dulce trato" que había entre la húngara y el rumano—. Y soy _awesome_. Así que, un poco de respeto, kesesese.

La europea apretó los dientes, enojada. Ucrania le pegó un codazo y levantó las cejas. Su compañera captó rápidamente el mensaje: «Piensa en la Alianza». Bufó.

—Haremos lo que podamos —aceptó de mala gana, obteniendo una sonrisita triunfante por parte del prusiano. Argh, cómo lo detestaba.

Demonios. Gilbert no les estaba facilitando la vida exactamente.

vVv

Taiwán se levantó de su asiento, impaciente. La bielorrusa, por su parte, no apartó la vista de su navaja.

—Iré a ver cómo le va a Seychelles —anunció la asiática, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Belarús no se movió.

—¿Quieres dejarla en paz? —replicó con voz calma, estudiando el filo de su arma—. Ella sabe manejarse sola.

—No, no sabe —la taiwanesa le echó una mirada enfadada—. Sólo quiero saber si está bien. —Abrió la puerta con un chirrido. Natalia masculló algo que ella no llegó a oír, pero no se quedó para preguntarle; salió corriendo por el pasillo, en dirección a la sala de música. La nación de cabello platinado suspiró y la imitó, cerrando de un portazo a sus espaldas.

Lo que había murmurado era: «A veces creo que sólo estás enamorada de ella». "Demonios", pensó.

vVv

—Demonios —masculló Vietnam.

Verificó nuevamente su celular: no, ninguna de sus aliadas le había enviado un mensaje con la maravillosa noticia de que habían encontrado, finalmente, a Liechtenstein. Aunque no lo había dicho, Lien sospechaba que la europea se estaba escondiendo de ellas. Obviamente, también del Club de la Conquista; todas tenían la certeza de que sabía acerca de sus planes, al igual que ellas, y estaba dispuesta a sabotearlos. Entonces, ¿por qué las estaba evitando? Quizás no era consciente de su misión, reflexionó la vietnamita. Una razón más para buscarla.

Ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, cuando avistó una cabellera rubia y corta. Por un momento, creyó que era Suiza; el día anterior se lo había confundido con su hermana. Por suerte, se había dado cuenta de la verdad lo suficientemente temprano como para no recibir una avalancha de insultos en alemán. Después, pensó en Bélgica. Podría ser ella… No: la belga no usaba un lazo violeta a un lado de su cabello. "Es ella", pensó la asiática, feliz. "¡La encontré!".

La liechtensteiniana caminaba a paso rápido, casi furioso. La morocha se preguntó el motivo, mientras la seguía sigilosamente. Capaz que se había peleado nuevamente con Austria por haber roto los frascos de mermelada, o habría perdido algo que no conseguía encontrar. Bueno, no importaba, al menos por ahora. Vietnam apuró el paso para no perderla, y alargó el brazo para tomarla del hombro; sin embargo, Lily dobló por una esquina y la mano vietnamita sólo agarró el aire. Con un bufido, la siguió.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros por el corredor, una sin saber de la presencia de la otra. Lien buscando una forma de atraparla sin asustarla, y Liechtenstein buscando una forma de detectar a sus enemigas, sin percatarse aún de la asiática. ¿Dónde podrían estar? Las principales posibilidades eran la biblioteca, la segunda sala de arte y alguna de las dos salas de música. No creía que pusieran en marcha su plan en medio del patio, aunque de parte de ese club, se podía esperar cualquier cosa. Bueno, se calmaría, respiraría hondo y comenzaría de nuevo la búsqueda. Una de las aulas de música estaba a pocos metros, así que era una buena oportunidad para fijarse. Decidió acortar la distancia corriendo, así que Vietnam tuvo que seguirla a zancadas. No podía creer que aún no supiera que estaba allí. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Debía estar muy distraída para…

Repentinamente, la liechtensteiniana se detuvo. Lien estuvo a punto de chocarse contra sus tobillos, mas logró frenarse a tiempo. Miró la espalda de la otra, expectante. Quizás ahora era el momento de… O no, quizás no.

Porque Lily ya se había dado la vuelta y la había descubierto.

vVv

«Debes elegir un lugar adecuado, mas apartado de la gente.» Alemania repasó esa frase otra vez más. ¿Un lugar apartado de la gente? Bueno, era algo bastante complicado allí: había estudiantes por todos lados, y si no había estudiantes, había docentes. De cualquier forma, había naciones por todas partes, hasta en el más mínimo rincón: era imposible tener algo de intimidad por tan siquiera dos minutos. Aún recordaba el trauma que se había ganado al abrir la puerta del baño y encontrar a Arthur Kirkland besándose —por no decir comiéndose— con el estadounidense. A pesar de que el inglés se había apartado del mayor con rapidez y le había asestado una cachetada, para luego irse muy "ofendido", Ludwig había podido ver con precisión un par de marcas rojas en su cuello. Por su parte, el otro se apuró en balbucear algo acerca de que era un héroe y los héroes no le temen a los alemanes, y se había marchado a toda velocidad. El alemán se dio cuenta, en ese momento, que tal vez no era muy buena idea almorzar wurst ese día.

En otras circunstancias, le habría pedido ayuda a su abuelo Germania, que de paso trabajaba allí como vicedirector; sin embargo, le había dado mucha vergüenza, y además, el mayor se preocupaba porque sus nietos no anduvieran de noviecitos con los nietos del director bajo ningún concepto. Así que mejor era no comentar nada acerca del tema en su presencia.

Posiblemente, alguna de las salas estuviera vacía. Eran las dos y media de la tarde, y los clubes aún no habían ocupado en sus respectivos territorios. Por lo general, permanecían vacías a la espera de sus ocupantes, o algunos estudiantes se reunían para estudiar o chismorrear. Había considerado también llevar a Italia a la biblioteca, pero ¿cómo harían para hablar? El italiano no era, precisamente, un experto en susurros. Además, siempre había gente allí y se arriesgaba a pasar un momento vergonzoso en público.

Se cruzó por el pasillo con Mónaco, a la que saludó educadamente por si acaso, y ella apenas se molestó en mirarlo de reojo antes de continuar con su camino. Bueno, Dominique no se destacaba por su simpatía. A los dos minutos Vaticano pasó a las zancadas, probablemente escapando de algún germano. Otra vez. Sin embargo, él sí se ocupó de hacer la señal de la cruz y gritarle algo parecido a "que Dios te bendiga" antes de continuar con su carrera. Alemania negó con la cabeza. Incluso la nación que representaba una de las religiones más importantes del mundo era completamente idiota, teniendo en cuenta que era italiano. El rubio recordó las esperanzas suizas de que fuera un hombre serio y responsable, pero terminó siendo un adolescente más interesado en los zombies, religiones y los suizos mismos que en mostrar seriedad. No pasó otro minuto más cuando vio a Sajonia intentar alcanzarlo, aunque el menor le llevaba _mucha _ventaja. "No se rinde…", reflexionó el alemán. "Yo tampoco puedo echarme atrás ahora." Intentó pensar en el castaño sonriendo, compartiendo con él un plato de pasta… enseguida recordó el incidente del día anterior y enrojeció. Era tan lindo… jamás lo aceptaría. No, no debía ponerse pesimista en este momento. Debía respirar hondo y buscar a Feliciano. Por suerte, en ese momento el japonés se cruzó en su camino.

—_Konnichiwa_, Alemania-san —saludó con una sonrisa, mas sin dejar de lado su actitud formal. Pese a ello, Alemania no pudo evitar darse cuenta nuevamente de cuán relajado se veía el más bajo. No había cambiado, pero podía percibir menos tensión en él cuando hablaba con otras personas y se le notaba más tranquilo. Él también sabía acerca de la relación que tenía Kiku con el tal Grecia; en realidad, todo el mundo lo sabía, excepto ellos, que no sabían que todo el mundo lo sabía.

—B-buenas. Japón, ¿sabes dónde está I-Italia?

Mierda. La voz le había temblado notablemente cuando había preguntado por _él_. El morocho le echó una mirada preocupada.

—Está en la sala de música de la izquierda —respondió cortésmente. Ludwig asintió agradecido.

—_Danke_. —Cuando le dio la espalda, dispuesto a desaparecer, Kiku preguntó:

—Alemania-san, ¿se siente bien?

El aludido se dio la vuelta intentando sonreír de manera despreocupada.

—Sssí, por supuesto, ¿por qué no me sentiría bien?

—Está rojo —explicó el japonés lentamente—. Y tiene la voz entrecortada.

—No me pasa nada —se apresuró a decir el rubio, mas Japón no tenía un pelo de tonto y se percató de lo que pasaba. Sus ojos brillaron.

—Alemania-san, ¿le va a confesar su amor a Italia-kun?

Alemania se puso del mismo color que el semáforo en rojo. ¡¿Cómo lo sabía?! ¡¿Acaso era tan evidente?! El asiático se dio cuenta del efecto que habían tenido sus palabras en el más alto y se apuró a agregar:

—Mucha suerte, Alemania-san —levantó el pulgar hacia él y empezó a alejarse—. ¡No olvide grabarme todo! —Ludwig abrió la boca para contestarle algo, mas de su garganta no salió ningún sonido. ¿Qué diablos…?

Mejor iba a buscar a Italia.

vVv

—¿Comprendes, ve~?

—¡Ahora entiendo! —exclamó Seychelles alegremente. El italiano no era muy bueno enseñando, mas había logrado interpretar sus explicaciones confusas y entender el tema. Era algo difícil, pero de pronto pudo ver claramente la manera de resolver los problemas y le resultó sencillo. Feliciano sonrió, mientras su rulito se movía ligeramente. De verdad que su compañía levantaba los ánimos de hasta un muerto. Por un buen rato, Angelique se olvidó de su verdadera misión allí; mas ahora, la mirada de su amiga rubia le enviaba un claro mensaje. La seychelense frunció el ceño. Sabía que Bélgica no le permitiría irse de allí sin que consiguiera un beso robado del ibérico. Sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago: la idea no le gustaba. ¿Por qué debía corromper la inocencia del castaño y de paso, perder a un nuevo amigo que encima la ayudaba con las tareas? Italia se percató de su repentino cambio de humor y la miró intrigado.

—¿Pasa algo, ve? —preguntó, algo preocupado. Angelique se apresuró a negar con la cabeza e intentar sonreír.

—N-no, está todo bien. —Emma le echó un vistazo de aprobación, pero también la estaba presionando. "Mierda", maldijo internamente la morena. Desvió sus ojos y los alzó hacia el italiano—. ¿Qué tal si dejamos un rato el estudio aparte y conversamos un poco? —no estaba mal la propuesta. Feliciano asintió.

—De acuerdo, ve~ —Seychelles volvió a ensayar una sonrisa, mientras rezaba por dentro para que sucediera un milagro.

vVv

—¿Necesita algo? —preguntó amablemente Lily a la asiática que se encontraba frente a ella. Si su memoria no fallaba, su nombre era Lien, y era Vietnam. La había visto varias veces rondar por la biblioteca, y la información que había recolectado acerca de ella —fuentes confidenciales— señalaba principalmente que era una chica muy tímida y que por lo general se sumía en su mundo. No le desagradaba en lo absoluto, de hecho, que la vietnamita la siguiera había despertado su curiosidad. ¿Qué querría de ella? Vio su confusión reflejada en el rostro. Al parecer, no estaba en sus planes que la liechtensteiniana le hablara. La asiática se acercó un poco y alargó su mano.

—Soy Vietnam —la menor le estrechó la mano. Su apretón era firme—. Verás, hace rato que…

En ese momento, Liechtenstein avistó una figura que se acercaba a ellas. Al reconocerla, sus ojos se entrecerraron: Taiwán, acompañada por la bielorrusa. Soltó bruscamente la mano de la más alta, que la miró desconcertada. Ella evitó sus ojos, mientras el enojo se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Por segunda vez en el día, el Club le había tendido una trampa y ella había caído.

—Así que eres de las conquistadoras, ¿eh? —apretó los puños. Lien no entendía qué sucedía.

—¿Qué…

—¿Por qué no se van a conquistar América? —espetó Lily, enfadada, ahora clavándole sus ojos claros, que de pronto se veían gélidos—. ¿Qué necesidad hay de que tengan que destruir el amor verdadero?

—Espera, yo no… —comenzó Vietnam, pero la rubia no le dejó continuar. Rechinó los dientes al ver a las otras dos chicas acercarse, y sin querer enfrentarse a ellas, empujó la puerta que tenía enfrente. La asiática quiso decirle que estaba equivocada, que ella no pertenecía a aquella malévola hermandad, mas Liechtenstein demostraba no tener el más mínimo deseo de escucharla.

Como si la situación pudiera empeorar, al abrir la puerta se encontró con sus otras enemigas.

En acción.

vVv

—Italia, escucha, necesito decirte una cosa —empezó Angelique, nerviosa. El italiano se desconcertó un poco con el extraño cambio de tema, pero igualmente sonrió a su nueva amiga.

—¿Sí?

Seychelles lo tomó del uniforme, y antes de acercarlo a sus labios, susurró una sola palabra, que el castaño logró oír.

«Perdón.»

vVv

Lily se quedó petrificada, sin conseguir reaccionar. Estaban ganando una misión enfrente de sus narices; estaban refregándole en la cara que había fracasado en su objetivo. Sin embargo, Vietnam no se quedó en su lugar.

Cualquier persona hubiera gritado "¡Nooo!" y saltado hacia la pareja en cámara lenta, pero Lien era callada y veloz. Apartó a la europea de un empujón y de una zancada se acercó a la pareja, justo cuando la morena acercaba al chico a su rostro.

Jamás supo cómo había pasado exactamente y por qué, aunque se lo preguntara mil veces, días después, y le diera vueltas al tema, buscando una respuesta. Nunca la encontraría.

Tropezó con algo, quizás una silla, quizás una mochila, quizás… no lo sabía, pero tropezó y, buscando algo para agarrarse, tironeó del castaño, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se resbalara hacia un costado. Ella tampoco logró mantenerlo, mas todo pasó demasiado rápido, y un segundo después, ya no importaba.

Seychelles se quedó estática cuando los labios de la vietnamita chocaron contra los suyos y ambas cayeron al suelo, pero ninguna se dio cuenta. Cuando la mente de Lien consiguió reaccionar, oyó una exclamación ahogada, un "¡Ve~!" sorprendido y un ruido metálico, y su mirada se cruzó con la de la seychelense. Estaba demasiado cerca. _Demasiado_. Vietnam abrió sus ojos como platos y se separó a toda velocidad de la menor, que aún no se había movido. Se paró de un salto.

—¡Lo siento! —chilló antes de salir corriendo de la sala, empujando a la taiwanesa sin darse cuenta.

vVv

Los presentes quedaron congelados, como si alguien le hubiera puesto pausa a la escena. Angelique no atinaba ni a incorporarse, Liechtenstein estaba apoyada sobre el borde de una mesa, como intentando no desmayarse, Mei abría la boca e intentaba articular alguna palabra que nunca pudo pronunciar, y Belarús no se había percatado de que el cuchillo se le había resbalado entre los dedos, haciéndole un corte en el meñique, y había caído al suelo. El primero en salir de su asombro, sorprendentemente, fue Italia, que se apresuró a auxiliar a su compañera, aún en el suelo.

—Angie, ¿estás bien, ve~? —se agachó a su lado, mirándola preocupado. Ella parpadeó y le devolvió la mirada. Feliciano se percató de que estaba completamente roja.

—S-sí… —tartamudeó, hiperventilando—. Por favor, Feliciano, ayúdame a levantarme.

Italia le tendió la mano y ella la agarró para poder ponerse en pie. Sentía cómo la cara le ardía como una brasa, y notaba un leve escozor en los labios. Había sido sorpresivo, extraño, pero dentro de todo, Seychelles se sorprendió al reconocer que tampoco había sido tan horrible. Aún así, se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano. Mejor sería olvidarse de su primer experiencia "besando" —si a aquello se le podía llamar "beso"— y agradecer a los dioses o a su buena suerte la aparición de la vietnamita. Aunque hubiera pasado lo… pasado.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —Mei tomó de los hombros al italiano y lo alejó, para dirigirse a su amiga—. Fue espantoso, ¿verdad? —la ahogó en un abrazo demasiado fuerte—. Siento que hayas tenido que…

—Ya está bien, ya pasó —dijo la seychelense sonriendo para calmarla, mientras una oleada de alivio le recorría el cuerpo. Después de todo, la sorpresiva intervención de la asiática mayor la había salvado de sus… bueno, "obligaciones".

En ese momento, Ludwig apareció en la puerta, con los nervios de punta y fácilmente detectables a un radio de diez kilómetros, las mejillas rojas y una pregunta. Sin que su dueño se diera cuenta, el rulo del italiano tomó una forma similar a un corazón. Alemania se acercó a él, ignorando a las demás.

—Eeeeh, Italia, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? —el menor se ruborizó ligeramente, y asintió, muerto de curiosidad. Siguió al germano cuando éste salió de la sala, pero no olvidó darse la vuelta y saludar alegremente con una mano a Angelique, que le contestó con el mismo gesto. Luego, corrió detrás del mayor.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de que Liechtenstein había desaparecido… otra vez.

vVv

Por suerte, la sala de arte se había desocupado hacía unos minutos, y Ludwig no tardó en pensar que era un buen lugar. Italia pareció opinar lo mismo, porque aceptó sin dudar cuando el rubio le propuso ir allí. De vez en cuando, el menor le echaba una mirada intrigada, mas cuando el alemán lo veía, desviaba sus ojos dorados. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, sin saber cómo empezar. Alemania tomó valor y se aclaró la garganta, para señalarle una silla a su compañero.

—Creo que sería mejor que te sentaras —dijo, imaginando que quizás, de esa manera ya estaba presagiando que era un tema serio y no una broma. Feliciano obedeció, con algo de miedo. ¿De qué querría hablar el alemán con él? ¿Habría pasado algo malo? Inmediatamente se acordó de lo que había sucedido el día anterior y una idea lo abofeteó: ¡pero claro! ¡Seguro que querría darle un sermón por ello! El italiano tembló. No. Aún no estaba preparado para enfrentarse al enfado germano, y…

—Lo siento, ve~ —se disculpó bajando los ojos, llenos de lágrimas. Mejor dejar de dar tantas vueltas y ser directos. Imaginó a Ludwig diciéndole que no quería volver a verlo, y que sería bueno dejar las clases… Apretó los labios, haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el rubio, sin comprender. Italia alzó la vista, sorprendido.

—¿No estás enojado, ve?

Alemania parpadeó.

—N-no. —Feli prefirió asentir dos veces con rapidez y cerrar la boca. Si el mayor se había olvidado de aquello, mejor no hacerle recordar.

Ludwig titubeó. ¿Cómo comenzar? ¿Yendo al grano? ¿Preparándolo, dándole pistas de lo que sentía? En medio de todo ese embarullo mental, su boca decidió actuar por su cuenta y pronunciar dos palabras que el italiano jamás olvidaría.

—Te amo.

Los labios del menor se separaron, pero su dueño no consiguió decir nada, sólo podía mirar al más alto con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Alemania se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y enrojeció hasta niveles inesperados.

—E-eh, yo, Italia, yo…

—¿Me amas, Ludwig? —era la primera vez que Feliciano lo llamaba por su nombre. El susodicho miró los expectantes ojos del menor. Debía responderle. Suspiró.

—Sí, Fel... —no alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque el ibérico se había lanzado encima suyo y lo había rodeado con los brazos. Sin embargo, el rubio se olvidó rápidamente de ello, porque Italia había juntado sus labios con los suyos.

—¡_Ti amo_, Ludwig, _ti amo_! —dijo al separarse, apretándolo con fuerza y dándole besos en las mejillas. El alemán quiso decirle algo, mas sólo pudo mimarle el pelo y acariciar sus labios nuevamente. A Feliciano no le importó. Estaba demasiado feliz como para preocuparse por detalles.

Escondida tras unos cuantos caballetes y frescos, Lily sonrió, conmovida.

vVv

"Maldita sea."

—Ah, Romano, no puedo creer que hayas perdido otra vez tus apuntes de Literatura —Arthur habló con tono cansado, pero le tendió los papeles que había sacado de su mochila—. Cuida bien de ellos la próxima, ¿de acuerdo? —el italiano le arrebató los escritos.

—Uhm…

Masculló un escueto agradecimiento y se alejó con las hojas. "Supongo que ya tengo planes para la tarde", pensó algo amargado. Copiar apuntes no estaba en la lista de buenas cosas para hacer. Por suerte no eran tantas hojas, porque si no, ya estaría fotocopiándolas y mandando todo al carajo. Como de costumbre.

Salió del aula justo cuando sonaba el timbre, que indicaba que las clases habían finalizado. Romano suspiró, aliviado: había sobrevivido a otro inaguantable día más. Ahora debía cuidarse en el camino rumbo a su dormitorio, y alimentó la esperanza de que Holanda no volviera temprano. No era un compañero de habitación que se pudiera considerar un estorbo, mas le daba miedo. En muchas ocasiones había sentido deseos de insultarlo, decirle que se fuera a freír espárragos y burlarse de él, pero jamás se había animado. Bueno, en realidad, cualquier nación a la que no le faltara ningún tornillo no se arriesgaba a ello.

Caminó un par de metros y echó un vistazo primero a la izquierda, y luego a la derecha. No había riesgos: sólo varios escolares insoportables que habían terminado la clase como él. Localizó por un instante a Seborga, que se escabulló rápidamente entre la gente, y a Vaticano, que se apuraba a ir detrás de Suiza. No vio a Feliciano, lo que le llamó la atención; sin embargo, supuso que ya habría salido corriendo a su cuarto para estudiar —cortesía del maldito macho patatas—, o se habría encontrado con Rusia y huido. Con tan sólo pensar en el soviético, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y prefirió continuar con su camino.

"Tampoco está España", se percató. Inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza: ¡¿por qué se había fijado en eso?! No le importaba dónde se encontraba ese bastardo. Error: sí, sí le importaba, pero por cuestiones de peligro. No quería cruzarse con él por nada en el mundo. Si el español se acercaba, su corazón comenzaría a latir de esa forma horrible y la sangre le herviría… Apuró el paso. ¿Por qué diantres ese descerebrado provocaba aquellas cosas en él? ¿Qué derecho había? De acuerdo, había pasado con él varios años de su infancia, mas ahora era un hombre —ejem, adolescente— fuerte, valiente y capaz de patearle el trasero unas cuantas veces. La pubertad no tenía esos raros efectos —hola, hormonas— en él. Tampoco estaba agobiado por problemas sin importancia, como aquella maldición a la que llamaban "amor"… Bah, qué amor ni qué amor, eso sólo existía en las películas. Sí habían muchas chicas bonitas, pero sólo para conversar y mirar. Como los cuadros en un museo: no se podían tocar. Jamás tendría relación alguna con ellas. Nunca se vería unido a alguien con un lazo de afecto profundo y…

Se abofeteó mentalmente. Idiota, idiota, ¡idiota! Si seguía así, esa mierda terminaría lavándole el cerebro también a él. Y no permitiría que eso sucediese…

—¡Romano! —aquella voz hizo reaccionar su subconsciente, y dos segundos más tarde, Lovino había echado a correr por el pasillo. Sus instintos gritaban "¡Enemigos! ¡Huir!", pero su mente chillaba "¡España! ¡HUYE, MIERDA!". Él podía escapar fácilmente del mayor; después de todo, era jodidamente veloz cuando de fugarse se trataba. Su corazón corría como él, saltando en su pecho. "Corre, Romano, ¡corre!".

—_Run bitch_, _RUUUUUUN_! —le gritó Alfred al verlo pasar. El castaño se dio la vuelta y le mostró el dedo corazón antes de proseguir con la carrera.

Terminó escondiéndose en la sala de música. Por un momento de extrema tensión, Antonio frenó en seco frente a la puerta. El menor se apresuró a ocultarse bajo una mesa, y se estremeció de alivio al ver que el español se iba. Salió despacio de su escondite y se recostó contra la pared, aún sentado en el suelo. Cerró los ojos unos minutos, y cuando los abrió, los dirigió hacia ningún punto en particular. Escuchó algo que se deslizaba y se sobresaltó; resopló cuando descubrió que sólo se trataba de un papel doblado que le habían pasado por debajo de la puerta. Gateó hacia él y lo desplegó, leyendo atentamente. Enrojeció de rabia, de vergüenza, mas sobre todo de horror porque quien quiera que hubiese sido, tenía razón. Aunque ello jamás lo reconocería. Estrujó el papel, convirtiéndolo en una pelota, y lo lanzó contra la pared.

«No puedes huir del amor; por mucho que corras, siempre te alcanzará. Es mejor sentarse a esperarlo.»

* * *

*Danke: ¡Gracias!, en alemán.

* * *

_-End of the chap-! -Alfie interrumpido por un golpe de olla chino-_

_Algún día iba a pasar... Bueno, ¡a contestar los reviews! :D_

**_Dazaru Kimchibun:_**  
_Weeee, here is the dosis de GerIta :D_  
_Prusia se aterró porque, bueno, capaz ya te has dado cuenta al leer, pero por si acaso lo aclaro: porque tenía miedo_  
_de que rechazaran a su hermano. Le asustaba la idea de que Italia pudiera hacer eso, o actuar de alguna forma que _  
_lastimara a Ludwig. Aunque no lo demuestre, Gilbo protege mucho al alemán, sintiéndolo como "la responsabilidad de_  
_hermano mayor", aunque a veces se comporte como el menor. Lo del manual, sí, fue una referencia a Buon San Valentino xD_  
_Bueno, como ya advertí, con las parejas yuri voy a dar muchas vueltas. Quizás Vietnam se quede con Mei, quizás no... _  
_Y allí fue nuestra heroína :D A pesar de su pequeño problemita._  
_Ya recibí el PM; las parejas que pediste ya están en la lista x3_  
_¡Un abrazote!_

**_PrincessPrincess:_**  
_¿D-de verdad que te encanta? QwQ -se emociona cuando le dicen estas cosas-_  
_Jeje, para el PruAus todavía falta; bueno, muy poco. Tan sólo un par de parejas más... y Prusia saldrá a conquistar austríacos :D_  
_Para el ArgChi sí tendremos que esperar más, pero da por sentado que habrá ;)_  
_¡Alfie! ¡Feli! Aquí hay gente necesitada de abrazos~._  
_-Of course! -Alfred se acerca alegremente-_  
_-¡Ve~! -Italia también-_  
_-Los dos la abrazan fuertemente-_  
_Aw. :3 ¡Arrivederci!_

**_sofia 3:_**  
_Pistas, pistas... Aquí me piden pistas. Es difícil, bueno... Lo único que voy a decir es que la mayoría son crack. Altamente. Todas las chicas_  
_harán yuri, excepto cierta micronación que sabe pintar muy bien..._

**_sunn . pab:_**  
_Hello! Y me alegro que te guste :3 A pesar de lo del HongIce. _  
_Y aquí hemos tenido GerIta~._  
_No falta demasiado para el PruAus; de hecho, sólo un par de parejas más. Son geniales los dos -w- Y BraUru habrá,_  
_aunque sí que falta para que aparezcan. Pero paciencia, porque habrá, denlo por hecho. Y ArgChi también, of course ;)_  
_Arrivederci!_

**_Sandra DeNite:_**  
_E-e-eh... B-bueno... grazie n.n -timidez, pero felicidad porque esas cosas no se ven todos los días-_  
_¿Si voy a poner a Canadá? ._. ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? ¡Claro que sí! Mattie no puede faltar, non non. ¿Con quién?_  
_Ah, eso sí me lo callo -3- _  
_Vamos vamos, que para el PruAus faltan sólo un par de parejas más. Pacienciaaa~._  
_Sí, los x-tras van en orden, por lo tanto, como dijiste, el próximo sería USUK. _  
_¿Amas a Austria? -Austria se asoma por la puerta ilusionado, pero sin dejar entreverlo- Aaaw, ¿cosplayer? Qué genial :D_  
_No, me disculpo eternamente por haber tardado tanto, pero este fic no lo dejaré por nada en el mundo. Lo continuaré;_  
_aunque me tarde con algunos chapters, no tengan miedo de que lo deje. ¡Arrivederci!_  
_PD: ¿De verdad? ;w; No sabes cuánto aprecio que me digan eso. Grazie mille, madame~._

**_Gaby Wang:_**  
_W-wah, ¿en serio? .w._  
_Me alegro n.n Nos leemos~._

**_ElisaM2331:_**  
_¿G-genialosa? .w. ¿De veras? G-gracias n_n_  
_Awwieh, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto con éste. Intentaré no tardarme con el próximo T.T_  
_PD: Ne, no es mucho pedir. Sólo tienes que decirme cuál es tu nick, o envíame un PM, y lo leeré, con mucho gusto n.n_  
_¡Nos leemos!_

_**Helianne:** _  
_Yo también adoro a Alexis, es sencillamente genial ;w; Sí, estarán más presentes en capítulos futuros; pronto voy a escribir_  
_más acción por parte de Austria y, aunque haya que esperar bastante para KugelMugel, sí dedicaré tres capítulos a él. _  
_No sé por qué no quieren a Rode. Yo también lo quiero -abraza al austríaco-_  
_Lamento haber tardado con la actualización T_T Nos leemos~._

_**hetaneko-chan:** _  
_No, no mueras, por favor :c ¿Pistas? ¿HunLiech? Sólo puedo decir que varias de las parejas serán crack. Por ahora,_  
_me abstengo de dar más información~._

**_Feferi Peixez:_**  
_Yeaaah, GerIta. GerIta FUCK YEAH :3_  
_Mmmh, de acuerdo... sólo se pueden pedir dos parejas como máximo, así que me quedaré con el NorBela y el IceLiech, ¿sí? n.n_

**_nekomisakichan:_**  
_Jejeje, Tincho compensa, compensa :3 Me alegro que te haya gustado, ¡nos leemos~!_

**_Arelion12:_**  
_Aquí también hace mucho frío D: Aish. Ah, aún sigo esperando tu dibujo n.n_

**_Sakhory:_**  
_10 mil, sí, fuck yeah. e.e_  
_Sé, fue un palazo xD _  
_Jejeje, acumulando leves BraUru por el camino... para cuando lleguen los tres capítulos dedicados a ellos e.e_  
_Sé, es Kaoru~. Ahora que lo mencionaste, sí suena a superhero o luchador .w. _  
_Me emocioné escribiendo ese beso, lo confieso. Ay, rima :D_  
_Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo~ :D ¡Arrivederci y nos leemos! Abrazote~ :3_

**_Chiara Polairix Edelstein:_**  
_Bueno, fue un momento algo sorpresivo n.n_  
_De acuerdo, entonces, están en la lista. n.n ¡Arrivederci!_

_Como ya vieron, entonces, la próxima pareja será... ¡SpaMano! :D -aplausos imaginarios- Aigoo, hace pila que tenía ganas de escribirla. A propósito, vi mucha sed de PruAus... Paciencia, niños, que pronto llegará._

**_Pregunta del chapter: ¿Con qué micronación harías una salida? _**_No necesariamente cita, puede ser una salida de amigos. ¿Entonces? :D ¿Seborga? ¿KugelMugel? ¿Sealand? ¿Hutt River? ¿Molossia? ¿Quién?_

_Bueno, creo que no hay más nada por decir. Agosto... este mes está jodido, así que posiblemente me cueste actualizar, sin contar que tengo que continuar con mis otros fics. Si vuelvo a tardarme... intentaré que no, pero por si acaso, **JAMÁS ABANDONO MIS FICS. **Tengo dos en mini-hiatus, mas el Gakuen no sufrirá ese estado._

_¡Dejen review en caso de dudas/opiniones y recomiéndenme, un link no mata a nadie! O las mascotas me las quedaré yo =.= _

_¡Hasta la pasta~! :D_


End file.
